En busqueda del maestro
by Devidfenrir
Summary: la historia de un pokemon en medio de un gran cambio en su mundo. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

En búsqueda del maestro

Había pasado tiempo desde aquel día, recuerdo la mañana cuando sali del huevo mirando a alguien grande más grande que cualquier cosa quien sonreía, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles y tenía el cabello oscuro ese era mi amo que me cargo en brazos alzándome mientras gritaba

– ya nació! Vengan! –

Realmente se veía feliz en ese momento y también llegó más pero de diferente tamaño

– qué lindo es! – Dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

– Sí, es bastante tierno – repuso la que sería la esposa de mi amo que era rubia y bastante alegre como lo pude ver

Fue la primera vez que conocí a lo que sería mi familia por mucho tiempo

Los primeros días dentro de casa también conocí a muchos pokemon que pertenecían a mi amo y ama, era tan diferentes pero fueron muy amables al darme la bienvenida pero por las tardes salían a hacer algo que llamaban entrenamiento, a esa edad no conocía nada al respecto pero con el ánimo que tenían me llenaban de curiosidad por también participar, ya que estar solitario era aburrido normalmente miraba que hacia la pequeña quien jugaba con muñecos y de vez en cuando me dejaba estar con ella pero igual salía por las mañana y volvía hasta la tarde, a la semana mi amo me llevo fuera donde había un grandioso día soleado y me mostro una pequeña pelota bicolor

– quieres acompañarme? – pregunto

mire con curiosidad el objeto en su mano

– si quieres ir debes entrar a la pokeball – dijo

confiaba mucho en el así que sonreí y asentí, se alejó un metro de mí y enseguida arrojo la esfera a mi caparazón donde reboto y una luz roja me envolvió llevándome a un lugar muy agradable. era agua en lo que me sumergía y nadaba mirando fuera a donde volví unos minutos después

– Vamos, tengo que hacer un trabajo – dijo caminando

sin querer perderlo lo seguí hasta la arena, recuerdo que me pareció tan divertida en ese instante que jugué pero mi amo me levanto y me cargo hasta lo que era un barco

En mi primer viaje al mar mire el agua muy concentrado, era tan grande todo que si me apartaba un poco me perdería, supongo que mi amo se dio cuenta y se acercó

– quieres nadar? – pregunto, pero sentí miedo

– Espérame un momento – dijo

fue dentro del barco y después de un largo rato regreso vestido de manera extraña con una gran cosa metálica en su espalda y de un salto entro al agua, fue sorprendente verlo salir

– Vamos, ven – dijo extendiendo sus manos

sin pensarlo mucho también me arroje dentro, movía mis aletas y me sumergí observando el fondo oscuro, mi maestro también entro y fue bajando, sentí curiosidad por eso que llevaba en la boca por que salían burbujas grandes. Descendimos hasta el colorido fondo donde mire bastantes plantas que comí mientras él hacía algo extraño mirando la arena guardando trozos de algo en una maleta de acero, pasamos diez minutos ahí cuando saco una de esas esferas liberando a azumarill, el señalo rocas y después apunto hacia el barco, no comprendía que quería hacer pero azumarill sin tardar fue por ellas lanzándolas fuera, el trabajo continuo mientras los vigilaba desde los corales y algas

Volvimos para la tarde a casa mientras mi maestro cargaba todo en dirección a una pequeña casita cerca de donde vivíamos

– qué te parece el profesor? – Pregunto azumarill

– es amable pero que hace? – dije

– Le encargaron investigar la superficie – dijo

– por qué? – dije

– según escuche han aparecido ciertas cosas extrañas en todas partes pero a lo mejor lo descubra en poco porque es un genio – repuso azumarill con mucho ánimo

– ya veo, y que significa todo eso que dices? – dije, en ese omento azumarill soltó una carcajada por lo inocente que era aun

Azumarill junto a los otros me explicaron todo lo que debía saber y quede maravillado sabiendo que realmente él era brillante más que cualquiera y que siempre ayudaba a los pokemon como pudiera caso de muchos que eran refugiados. Con todo lo dicho por ellos en mi entro una ansia por saber más así que cuando ellos salían a entrenar me quedaba sobre el sillón mirando lo que llamaban televisión en muchos programas que hablaban de números y letras las cuales poco a poco aprendí, también me grabe muchos nombres y cosas, me costó tiempo lograrlo pero al final inicie a comprender lo que escribían

En las noches nos juntábamos todos en el comedor y cenaba mientras oía al profesor estar muy entusiasmado por que había hecho un avance en descifrar algo en las rocas que había recolectado pero según le faltaba mucho, su esposa estaba feliz al igual que su hija pero me junte con los otros pokemon a platicar

– sabes nunca me cansare de esta comida – dijo squirtle

– Yo tampoco mi entrenadora sigue poniendo jugo de baya aranja en mi alimento – repuso froakie

– oigan deberían tener más cuidado mientras entrenan los cure demasiadas veces en los entrenamientos – comento audino

– no fui yo azumarill me arrojo demasiado fuerte contra ese árbol – dijo froakie

– No es cierto, él se arrojó y solo desvié su ataque – replico azumarill

– En cualquier caso no deberían estar causando molestias a nuestros maestros ya tienen bastante dándonos un buen lugar donde vivir – dijo audino

– bueno es cierto, tendré más cuidado con eso – dijo froakie

– y donde esta vulpix? – pregunto squirtle

– creo que salió a secar el uniforme de la pequeña – dijo audino

– es cierto mañana vuelve al colegio – bramo azumarill levantándose

– Iré a ver cómo va – sin nada más fue a la puerta y salió

– qué crees que pase cuando acabe su investigación? – Pregunto froakie

– he oído que darán una clase de premio a quien gane – dijo audino

– ya veo, bueno hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros para ganar eh? – dijo froakie

cada uno asintió e hice lo mismo

– oye si quieres te puedes unir a los entrenamientos para que te puedas volver más fuerte – dijo squirtle

– sí, pero no me harán mucho daño? – pregunte

– Bueno eres nuevo así que seremos suaves – respondió, indeciso mire al maestro

– Está bien – dije

– no te preocupes tratare de que estos dos no sean rudos – dijo audino

Solo había visto enfrentamientos por la tv los cuales eran bastante escandalosos y por como llegaban a volar los pokemon me dio miedo pero si podía soportarlo un día no tendría problemas. Azumarill y vulpix volvieron con el uniforme de la joven ama y ambos fueron felicitados

A la mañana siguiente cuando la pequeña se preparaba me acerque con el amo con la intensión de que me llevara así que hice bastantes intentos para comunicarme y al final después de mucho se inclinó

– quieres venir? – Pregunto, asentí rápido

– Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de que aprendas – dijo

saco la esfera y me llevo al interior

Podía ver el exterior pero ocupe el tiempo para nadar e ir aprendiendo mejor a moverme ya que casi siempre me la pasaba fuera

Al paso del tiempo volví a salir en un lugar muy diferente, no había mar o arena cerca solo edificios muy aburridos

– oye mientras el maestro trabaja vamos a entrenar – dijo audino que llevaba una caja como collar

– tengan cuidado– bramo el amo mientras se ponía una bata blanca, vulpix se había quedado en casa así que solo nosotros fuimos hasta ese campo seco lejos de esos edificios

– bueno, lo primero es saber que puedes hacer – dijo audino que me miro

– como que se hacer? – pregunte

– Ven, por aquí hay un tronco – respondió guiándome

al llegar me miro

– anda solo has lo que sientas – dijo

no comprendí pero cerré los ojos y solo algo dentro de mi hizo ir adelante mordiendo el tronco

– increíble! Era de esperar que pudieras – dijo audino y solo sonreí muy alegre

– Bueno supongo que has de tener los mismos ataques que squirtle así que será mejor que él te explique cómo entrenar – agrego

– oye squirtle ven! – Exclamo

el pokemon enseguida se acercó

– Ya que tú eres el que más sabe explícale pero no quiero que lo lastimes, no me gusta estar preocupando al maestro – dijo señalando la pequeña caja que cargaba de collar

– bien, ya lo hare – dijo squirtle

Me llevo a otro lugar donde estaban cosas redondas y negras

– bueno ya que eres mi similar podrías cargar estas sin problema pero primero quiero ver qué tan fuerte es tu otro ataque – dijo

lo mire muy confundido

– segundo ataque? – pregunte

– sí, el otro que tienes por lo general casi todos nacen con dos – respondió

me moví bastante queriendo sacarlo pero no lograba hacerlo

– oye solo piensa en el segundo y haz lo que sientas mejor – comento

– Bueno –

cerré un momento los ojos y mire algo azulado dentro de mí donde aire se acumuló y abrí el hocico disparando burbujas en dirección a un árbol del que cayeron muchas hojas

– oye eso fue!...no es más fuerte que el mío pero no está mal – dijo

solo camino y me llevo a una máquina

– para empezar tendrás que calentar así que te pondré esto y camina – dijo

squirtle me coloco unas cuerdas en el lomo y cuando dio la orden fui adelante, pase bastante hasta que retrocedí poco pero sin importar di todo para avanzar mucho hasta que ya no soporte y cedi, totalmente agitado mire a squirtle mientras audino se acercaba

– todo eso ha soportado? Creo que es fuerte – escuche la voz de mi maestro

voltee a todos lados pero no lo podía ver

– oye aquí te hablan – dijo audino señalando su collar

– Es un comunicador – añadió

lo mire atento

– lo has hecho bien, era de esperar de ti, bueno continúen – dijo el maestro

– Ya que tienes potencial es hora de que hagas un enfrentamiento – dijo froakie tocando mi cabeza

– Si – repuse

En aquel día estuve entrenando hasta que llego el almuerzo que tome con ellos siendo acompañados por el maestro quien leía unas hojas mientras comía un emparedado, todo lo hecho había sido preparado por nuestra ama

Esos días se repitieron entre los viajes hasta el trabajo donde siempre nos la pasábamos entrenando y de vez en cuando solo acompañábamos al amo hasta el mar donde nos sumergíamos y le ayudábamos en cuanto podíamos al recoger cosas que nos pedía llevarnos

Eran buenos días, recuerdo que en ocasiones nos reuníamos en la sala de la casa a mirar la tv, todos juntos disfrutábamos de las películas, era lo que muchos llaman familia una palabra que se quedó muy grabada en mi pero no causo solo eso también en mi nació un deseo de saber de mí, siempre veía en la tv que nacíamos de un huevo proveniente de una pareja de la misma especia a lo que me preguntaba qué paso con ellos, en la tarde mientras volvíamos mire a todos

– saben cómo son mis padres? – pregunte a lo que todos

se miraron entre si

– supongo que igual a ti – respondió azumarill

– pero saben dónde viven? – pregunte

volvieron a mirarse entre si

– no lo sabemos, solo que el mar te trajo – respondió froakie

– sí, estuvimos con el maestro ese día cuando te encontró – dijo azumarill

quede frio en ese momento pero solo volví a sonreír por lo afortunado que era, sin embargo, el misterio me hizo estar siempre con la vista en el mar porque pensaba que más allá habría algo para mi

Paso un año muy rápido y me volví mejor en ayudar a mis maestros, ya que me era fácil cortaba leña y también cargaba con cosas pesadas como el barco que en ocasiones necesitaba mantenimiento, cualquiera pensaría que éramos simples sirvientes pero a decir verdad como miraba nadie era obligado a hacer el trabajo solo nos ofrecíamos y cuando terminábamos nos premiaban con rica comida, en mi caso el mejor premio era poder ver la televisión para continuar aprendiendo, vulpix siempre estaba con la esposa del maestro y otra cosa que puedo contar era que pocas veces éramos puestos dentro de las esferas, éramos libres de muchas maneras. También fue mi primer año viviendo con ellos y mi primer cumpleaños como ellos lo llamaban a lo cual prepararon un pastel de bayas y frutas el cual compartí con todos. Al paso de unos días para ser preciso una mañana normal, acompañe al maestro hasta el mar donde me mantuve observando los alrededores con cierta extrañeza, mi amo juntaba agua y luego la llevaba dentro de la cabina. Paso así hasta la tarde cuando se acercó conmigo

– que te sucede? – pregunto mirándome

mire hacia el horizonte

– recuerdo cuando te encontré, eras un simple huevo que navegaba encima de una madera que llego hasta nuestro hogar…tal vez algo te hizo llegar con nosotros – dijo riendo muy feliz y solo me anime más

– sabes eres libre de irte cuando quieras a buscar tu camino y si no puedes volver cuando quieras siempre serás bienvenido – dijo

el escucharlo de esa manera me hizo querer llorar pero aguante y me hice la promesa de jamás abandonarlo

– te gustaría ir alguna vez conmigo a la ciudad, llevare a mi hija a uno de esos parques de diversiones por que ha estado muy bien en la escuela – dijo

no conocía ese lugar pero solo asentí

– Espero que vulpix quiera ir, desde que llego nunca ha salido más que unos metros, tal vez piensa que la abandonaremos – dijo

sabía que ella había tenido problemas con su anterior maestro pero solo hasta ahí porque cuando me quería acercar ella se alejaba

– Al menos se mantiene junto a mi esposa – añadió suspirando

– Creo que necesito más amigos – comento riendo a lo que solo negué con la cabeza acercándome y acaricio mi cabeza

– gracias…vamos ya es hora de volver a casa o se enojaran por llegar tarde – dijo

Encendió el barco y nos movimos mientras miraba sentía la brisa marina pasar por mi piel, el sol ya se ocultaba en el mar cuando pisamos tierra

Al entrar mi maestra fue con el inflando sus mejillas, eran raras las personas

– Te estuve esperando para almorzar juntos – dijo

– oye amor…se me paso el tiempo sabes encontré algo interesante en el agua – respondió mi maestro que levanto las manos hasta su pecho mientras las mecía

– entonces te importa más el agua de mar que mi comida? – dijo, mi maestro se miraba nervioso

– no….tu comida siempre es deliciosa no se compararía con nada – replico

– Perdón por no llegar– dijo juntando sus manos, mi maestra solo sonrió

– está bien pero la próxima avisa – dijo, no comprendía muy bien su relación que era entre enojos muy sencillos y cambios de humor muy rápidos pero lo más sencillo era que ambos se amaban mucho

Mientras el cenaba me uní a los otros que igual ya comían

– y que tal te fue? – pregunto azumarill

– Bien – conteste

– Me alegro, nosotros nos hicimos cargo del jardín y un poco del huerto – contesto

– aunque squirtle solo se la paso jugando con la maleza – dijo audino

– No es cierto, lo acomodaba para que no estorbara – repuso

– si? Yo solo vi que te arrojabas sobre ellas mientras las mandabas a volar con chorro de agua – squirtle solo quedo callado

– pero bueno, sabes la maestra plantara bayas para nosotros y tal vez en unos meses nos haga una tarta – dijo, quede maravillado mientras la voltee a mirar pero me vino a la mente el de recuerdo de vulpix quien permanecía más con ellos que con nosotros así que solo me puse serio

– saben que le sucedió a vulpix antes de que llegara? – pregunte, todos se miraron

– a decir verdad no lo sabemos, nunca ha mencionado nada al respectó – dijo froakie, en si era un gran misterio por parte de ella

– pero hay que tener paciencia ya más adelante quiera abrirse eso le paso a audino – dijo azumarill y audino solo se puso roja quedando el silencio

La noche paso sin más y cada uno fue a sus camas, como audino que tenía un tipo colchón parecido al de los maestros, froakie salía junto a azumarill y squirtle cerca del jardín donde había una fuente de roca por donde había mucha agua, vulpix se iba con ellos mientras yo solo me acomodaba donde quisiera y en esa ocasión dormí en la cocina debajo de la mesa, no me sentía muy bien estando en un solo lugar así que de vez en cuando me dormía sobre el sillón otro día en la entrada

Al día siguiente desperté al escuchar el sonido de los pasos de la pequeña hacer eco y enseguida entro la maestra

– Buenos días – dijo y solo asentí contestando como podía, la mire tomar una sartén t enseguida comenzó a preparar lo que sería el desayuno para ellos, como no quería estorbar solo camine a la sala donde la niña miraba los dibujos animados

No tardo mucho y los otros también despertaron andando a hacer cosas mientras el desayuno estaba listo, audino barria la casa mientras los tipo agua regaban el jardín, vulpix fue enseguida con la maestra a calentar lo que había de comida, yo solo sali un momento a cortar leña, me era tan sencillo que no me parecía muy cansado así que con madera encima de mi andaba a dejarla en un deposito cerca de la casa donde lo acomodaba y cuando concluía solo entraba mirando a todos lados, la pequeña en esos días no iba a la escuela así que la acompañe un poco más mientras estaba lista la comida, en la tele seguían pasando programas bastante animados y uno de ellos me llamo la atención cuando los entrenadores se subían encima de los pokemon para una especie de competencia, era divertido ver lo animado de todo así que solo me aproxime a la pequeña invitándola a subir y al paso de unos minutos entendió colocándose encima sin mucho problema, comencé a andar mientras escuchaba como reía así que hice una ruta pequeña por todos lados, no me era pesada por ello ande rápido hasta que la maestra hablo indicando que el desayuno estaba listo, la lleve hasta el comedor donde bajo mientras iba con mis compañeros

Comimos mientras solo platicábamos sobre lo que haríamos que era ir y ayudar el maestro en cuanto pudiéramos sumado entrenar pero no tenía muchos ánimos de hacerlo así que solo opte por quedarme y todos insistieron que fuera pero con una plática más al final aceptaron

Cuando se fueron todos quede de nuevo solo para estudiar más sobre las personas que realmente eran muy misteriosas, entendía poco de lo que escribían y también lo que hacían aunque el maestro era muy habilidoso con los mapas y una cosa llamada brújula. Era un día muy tranquilo así que cuando acabe solo pasee por todas partes encontrándome a vulpix cerca de la maestra que acompañaba a la pequeña que hacia tarea, era muy callado así que me aproxime a ella

– Hola – dijo a vulpix que pareció ignorarme

– y vas a ir con nosotros? – pregunte, vulpix no dijo nada – todos van a ir, será como una tipo celebración así que también deberías venir – continuo sin mirarme un poco, simplemente en esos momento no entendía razón así que solo me aproxime donde se encontraba sentada y la toque, no obstante, simplemente sentí dos bofetadas

– vulpix porque lo golpeas? – pregunte la maestra que se miraba enojada, vulpix salió huyendo de ahí, la maestra me miro acercándose

– estas bien? – pregunto, asentí pero no me había dolido el golpe solo que me sorprendió su reacción

– Perdónala, ha pasado por mucho solo que aún no se acostumbra – dijo, volví a asentir dirigiéndome a buscarla

Al andar por todas partes la encontré encima del buro cercano a la cama de los maestros, en silencio avance

– este bien? – pregunte, oculto su rostro entre sus colas

– D…discúlpame – dijo con un tono triste

– no debí haberte atacado sin razón – agrego

– No hay problema, de hecho no me dolió – dije con una sonrisa

– pero porque reaccionaste así?, si no fuera problema – añadí, mire los ojos de vulpix entre el pelo de sus colas

– no me gusta que me toquen – respondió

– realmente fue muy malo tu pasado? – pregunte, volvió a ocultarse

– Demasiado – contesto

– sabes puedes confiar en nosotros – dije

– Lo se….pero me es difícil – dijo, vulpix estaba muy afectada

– Cuando quieras acércate ya verás que serás bienvenida en cualquier momento – dije, solo volvió a asentir

Horas más tarde me encontraba abajo mirando a la maestra cocinar, era muy hábil y todo se llenó con un rico aroma por lo que permanecí acompañándola. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando termino y me dio un plato lleno de ensalada. Mis compañeros llegaron en la noche junto al maestro quien estaba muy diferente simplemente no sonreía como antes y llego solo abrazando a mi maestra

– qué pasa? – pregunto

– Es algo que descubrí – contesto sin apartarse

– me estas asustando, por favor dímelo – dijo, mi maestro la miro

– todo lo que ha pasado es una señal para algo grande no tengo idea pero sucederá – dijo

– apenas me di cuenta, lo mire desde un punto científico que no mire lo demás, ahora no sé qué hacer – agrego

se miraba con una tristeza muy grande que parecía que lloraría pero mi maestra lo tranquilizo y lo llevo a la mesa del comedor

– que paso? – Pregunte

– no lo sabemos, al final cuando salió de su laboratorio tenía esa cara, solo nos pidió subir al auto y simplemente nos fuimos – respondió audino

– también mire a otros ir con la misma expresión, espero que no sea nada grave – añadió

todos asintieron

Fue una noche que jamás olvidare, mi maestro estuvo con su esposa durante mucho tiempo, la pequeña fue a dormir, no obstante, nosotros estuvimos en vela mirándolos desde la puerta

– mañana hay que investigar de que se trata – dije

– sí, creo que estaré con ellos un poco así que prestare atención a lo que digan – dijo azumarill

– No me gusta verlo así, no sonríe – dijo froakie muy serio cosa rara en el

– Sí, me preocupa mucho pero debemos ser más pacientes y esperar mañana, tal vez el este mejor – añadió audino

– por lo mientras cenemos y después vallamos a la cama y dejémoslos descansar – añadió, se quitó el comunicador del maestro dejándolo sobre la mesa

– Está bien – dijo squirtle, lejos y en silencio comimos

A primera hora de la mañana desperté esperando al maestro, la pequeña bajo con la misma energía de siempre y fue a ver la televisión, mis compañeros también despertaron entre ellos vulpix quien fue a la cocina, en mi espera con la vista en las escaleras mire a la maestra bajar e ir a la cocina, sin embargo, en mi tanta espera el maestro no bajo. Tome el desayuno con todos mientras solo vigilábamos la puerta con las ansias de ir con el pero paso una hora y no llego

– Veamos una película – dijo la maestra que nos miraba, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que tenía el maestro, todos la seguimos

Por la tarde ella se levantó del sillón y fue a su dormitorio

– estará enfermo? – pregunto audino

– Puede que sí, de todos modos hay que ir para asegurarnos – respondió azumarill

– si! – exclamo squirtle

cada uno se puso de pie y siguiéndoles con esfuerzo subí

Seguimos por el pasillo hasta la entrada donde audino nos detuvo

– Esperen – dijo

todos quedamos en silencio

– vamos anímate– dijo la maestra

nos acercamos solo para mirar que sucedía

– ya es tarde por qué no salimos a la playa? – añadió moviendo al maestro que seguía en la cama

– Sé que es duro pero no te puedes rendir ahora, confió en ti – dijo la maestra que lo abrazo

– Es que es difícil, no tengo idea por donde continuare – respondió mi maestro que se envolvió más en sus cobijas

– Desde que te conocí nunca te has rendido, no es tiempo para dejar – dijo

el maestro estuvo quieto

– No entiendo mucho de lo que pasara pero quiero que estemos juntos aun si llegara eso –

esas palabras reaccionaron en el maestro que salió de la cama tocándose la cara

– lo siento – bramo

su esposa lo abrazo

– no soy la única que se preocupa tus amigos también lo hacen – replico apuntando a la puerta donde nos miró y soltó una pequeña risa

– Vengan – dijo

con la incertidumbre me acerque y a cada uno nos acarició la cabeza inclusive a vulpix que salió debajo de la cama, su ánimo volvió a ser el mismo

Paso el día haciendo muchas cosas entre ellas mover libros a la pequeña casa a un lado y ayudamos a cargar pero me preguntaba si el iría de nuevo a su trabajo también hizo unos cambios en el barco, todo estaba demasiado complicado de entender en esos días cosa que para mi edad era normal. Fue a media noche cuando terminamos y con mucho cansancio solo nos sentamos a cenar con ellos mientras oía al maestro muy animado

– tratare de seguir y ya veré a donde me lleva todo, puede que encuentre algo más específico – dijo mientras daba un sorbo de su taza de café

– lástima que ya no continuaste con tus compañeros, pero espero serte útil aquí – dijo su esposa

– Contigo estaré bien – comento

– al menos nos dieron unas vacaciones pagadas aunque como son las cosas no creo que lo anuncien por la televisión – dijo

– Si es como lo dices no le conviene a nadie saberlo o solo habrán problemas – replico la maestra

– sí, sabes mañana iré a ver si puedo sacar algo del laboratorio antes de que el profesor mande a cerrar todo – dijo

se miraba alegre

– pero te prometo que iremos al parque de diversiones como acorde – agrego

– Está bien – repuso

a partir de ahí fue una noche muy tranquila escuchando el entusiasmo

Con la normalidad en casa o algo parecido todos fuimos a la cama, desde el tapete permanecí despierto con muchas cosas en la cabeza, entre las tantas tenía la duda de que era eso que pasaría que deprimió al maestro también que exactamente sucedería, las muchas palabras resonaban en mi pero solo cerré los ojos y respire lento relajándome

Temprano cuando el son aún no salía desperté mirando al maestro andar rápido mientras llevaba consigo a froakie

– Vamos – susurro, lo mire y me acerque para ver qué sucedía pero volteo hacia mí

– No puedo llevarte, tenemos que ser rápidos – dijo, también llevo a squirtle

– lo siento enserio – lo quede mirando fijo y el solo se tocó la nuca

– que rayos! Vamos –

saco mi pokeball y me llevo al interior

Durante al trayecto nade mientras sentía una extraña cosa en mi interior, era un frio muy grande que me hacía estar turbado y así todo el viaje hasta que volví fuera, nos hallamos cerca del laboratorio con el auto encendido

– chicos, creo que a esta hora no hay nadie así que tomaremos lo que les diga pero hay que ser veloces por si hay algún guardia – dijo mientras tallaba sus manos y su boca temblaba

– Bueno, los llévare al interior y nos iremos rápido – dijo sacando las pokeball y llevándonos en el interior

Al paso de unos minutos salimos de las esferas ahora dentro donde se encontraba gobernado por las tinieblas

– bien, quiero que carguen esto y lo lleven hasta el auto, está oculto entre unos arbustos cerca del camino – dijo señalando un escritorio

tomo carpetas enteras y las entrego a froakie quien veloz salió seguido de squirtle que se llevaba otros más, el maestro cargaba una mochila en la que metió muchas cosas pero se detuvo en un estante, lo movió mucho pero no logro abrirla

– No tengo la llave – dijo

miro a todos lados

– quédate aquí y escóndete – dijo

la luz de la luna pasaba por la ventana iluminando parte del estante, supe que era muy importante así que fruncí el ceño y me coloque delante, apreté mi cuerpo y lo derrumbe posándola en mi lomo, bien equilibrada la lleve fuera, no era el más veloz pero si podía llevarla hasta el auto al menos seria de ayuda, moviéndome a un ritmo me encontré con el que era acompañado

– eres increíble…déjame ayudarte – dijo cargando parte

– Froakie cierra y borra rastros – dijo, con agilidad arranco la rama de un árbol y fue al laboratorio, sin poder ver qué pasaba detrás proseguí hasta que llegamos al auto donde con un poco de ayuda cargamos y aseguramos todo, froakie llego después

– Bien hecho, vámonos antes de que llegue alguien –

subimos detrás y el maestro solo encendió el motor

– lo hicimos – dijo squirtle

– sí, fue emocionante como una misión secreta – agrego froakie muy alegre

– Y tú sí que nos sorprendiste – dijo squirtle

– sí, eres muy fuerte! – repuso froakie

me sentía muy avergonzado y feliz por los halagos

Llegamos cerca del amanecer a casa, el maestro bajo rápido y miro por el camino solo un momento suspirando

– Bien, llevemos todo y vallamos a la cama – dijo

cada uno cargo con algo y yo con el estante siendo apoyado a guiarme. esa hora del día era muy callada y podía oír las olas a metros de distancia con claridad, acomodamos todo y desde una distancia segura observamos al maestro abrir las puertas con una barreta, la golpeo un par de veces por la desesperación pero logro calmarse y lo hizo, saco hojas y aparatos

Al final solo oculto el estante y juntos volvímos a casa a dormir por que tendríamos mucho por hacer


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

los días pasaron muy suaves, maestro cada mañana iba a su nuevo laboratorio encerrándose de vez en cuando hasta el anochecer saliendo dando bostezos muy grandes, maestra lo acompaño todo el tiempo llevándole de comer y demás, la pequeña jugaba en la playa junto a nosotros y como el maestro nos esforzábamos más en entrenar para ser más fuertes, sin embargo, una tarde mientras tomaba el sol mire a la policía llegar con un señor mayor, ambos fueron a la casa principal donde tocaron el timbre, el oficial miro a todos lados pero mi maestro salió de su laboratorio y camino hacia ellos

– hola profesor que pasa? – pregunto

– hola, solo buscamos algo que se perdió – contesto

maestro fue con el estrechando sus manos

– y que es? – Pregunto

– El estante con toda la información del caso, sabes que ahora que se terminó debo llevar todo a kanto – replico

– Bueno…creo que no entiendo por qué están aquí – dijo

– solo revisaremos tu casa, será rápido si quieres puedes vernos – repuso el profesor

– Está bien –

abrió y entraron los tres, desde la arena vigilaba la puerta. Paso media hora en silencio y mire al oficial

– no hay nada, también revisare la otra casa – dijo

– está bien – respondió el maestro

recuerdo que esa vez fue la primera vez que tuve mucho miedo y nervios, temblando y sin poder hacer algo quede quieto escuchando sus pesadas pisadas, entraron y maestra salió tomando a su hija de la mano, no tardo mucho y salieron los tres

– Está limpio – bramo el oficial

– espero que no te haya molestado, ahora debo ir con los otros y ver que sucedió – dijo el profesor

– No hay problema – contesto

– Me dio gusto verte de nuevo, hasta la otra –

volvieron a estrecharse las manos y solo se fueron de nuevo en la patrulla, respire tan frio que congele una parte de la arena

– ya se fueron? – pregunto el maestro

– Si – dijo su esposa

soltó un gran gemido

– No creo que pueda soportar otra visita – comento sonriendo

– y…y lo escondiste? – pregunto

coloco sus manos en su cintura mientras su respiración era agitada

– Donde me indicaste debajo del suelo – contesto

– que bien, me tomare unos minutos, estoy cansado por estar actuando – comento sentándose sobre la arena

– amor estas bien? – pregunto, la pequeña fue a sus brazos

– Sí, solo que es la primera vez que hago esto y continuo impresionado – dijo

– comprendo, puedo prepararte algo para calmarte si quieres – repuso la maestra

– no, solo quiero quedarme en el suelo – paso unos minutos más hasta que se incorporo

Volvió a su laboratorio poco ya que salió y cerró la puerta

– lo dejaremos por hoy, mañana hay que irnos al parque – dijo

la pequeña salto a sus brazos muy feliz

– Si – exclamaba

– bien, entonces me hare cargo de los boletos – añadió su esposa que igual estaba muy emocionada

– Excelente, lo mejor por el momento es relajarme aunque me asegurare de que en caso de que vuelvan no encuentren nada – dijo

se acomodó el cabello y cargo a la pequeña en brazos

– Ya que tengo la tarde libre por que no preparo un postre para todos – dijo el maestro y su esposa solo sonrió

– Si eso sería genial – asintió mientras iban a casa. Sonreí

– Por un momento quise atacarlos – comento froakie detrás de mí y salte aturdido

– si pero eso nos hubiera causado más problemas – repuso audino

– Es cierto, siquiera yo lo habría hecho – comento squirtle muy serio

– pero ya que fueron así que no hay de qué preocuparnos además ya saben que iremos al parque – dijo audino mientras miraba el cielo

– Ya estoy ansioso – dijo squirtle

– Bien me voy adelantando que quiero un buen lugar para el postre del maestro – fue adelante y cayo de espalda

– qué? – pregunto

audino y froakie solo se echaron a reír

– quien deja hielo en la arena? – Bramo squirtle que se puso rojo

– Así que has conseguido un nuevo ataque – dijo audino que no paraba de reírse

– Me largo – bramo yéndose rápido, parecía muy avergonzado y era por mi culpa

– No te preocupes después de que coma se calmara – dijo audino apaciguando la culpa dentro de mí, sin más por hacer caminamos al interior de la casa

Squirtle acompaño al maestro en la cocina mientras este mezclaba harina y huevos en tanto miraba la tv con la maestra, la pequeña estaba animada pero audino tenía la vista en el infinito

– te pasa algo? – pregunte, solo un suspiro y volteo a mí

– No, solo pensaba que ya tiene tiempo que estuve en aquel lugar – respondió, con un tono triste y con una presencia distante hable

– y dónde fue? – pregunte

agacho la vista

– fue hace cinco años en casa de mi primer entrenadora…bueno fueron mis últimos días ahí – respondió

– entonces no eres de aquí? – pregunte

– no, antes vivía lejos de aquí, no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad pero muy grande – contesto

– no fue el mejor tiempo para mí, siempre me maltrataban y no me daban de comer así que me las arreglaba – agrego

– entiendo, y recuerdas a tu primera entrenadora? – pregunte

– Poco, sé que era alta y siempre salía de fiesta – replico, sonaba muy mal, no obstante, continuaba teniendo curiosidad

– y como llegaste aquí? – en la cara de audino se dibujó una sonrisa y me relato lo sucedido

Fue en una tarde mientras audino buscaba comida en un basurero, según ella era el mejor que había encontrado ya que la comida solo tenía horas de tirada lo que la hacía más fresca a comparación de los otros donde en ocasiones estaba podrida, estando ocupada escucho pasos detrás de ella y por reacción se ocultó pensando que era su entrenadora que ya antes le había regañado, sin embargo, eran ellos que le hablaron

– estas perdida? – preguntaron

audino con temor los miraba desde atrás de la basura

– tienes entrenador? – pregunto el maestro

para ese tiempo llevaban consigo a la pequeña en brazos, fue la primera vez que miraba tanta amabilidad en una persona que tenía un tono de voz tranquilo y suave, le tenía miedo y quería irse pero no logro moverse ya que se había paralizado, sin poder huir miro al maestro sacar una caja de una bolsa que reconoció enseguida, era pan comprado en un local muy bueno el cual su entrenadora solía visitar del diario comprando una igual y la llevaba a casa solo que a ella no le daba ninguna pieza

– quieres un poco? – pregunto enseñándole el interior con los panes

– come – acomodo la caja en el suelo y se apartó regresando con su esposa quien estaba en silencio con una mirada muy tierna, audino tenía miedo pero el hambre era más grande así que no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó comiendo todo. Cuando solo quedaban pequeñas migajas se recostó con la barriga llena, era la primera vez que ella se sentía muy satisfecha

– te gustaron? – pregunto el maestro, audino asintió adormilada y con una sonrisa

– entonces tienes entrenador? – pregunto, sin miedo asintió

– entonces por que estas aquí? – pregunto, audino lo miro un momento y se alejó rápidamente

Había escapado de ahí sin saber que el maestro la había seguido de cerca hasta su casa. Audino para salir a buscar comida sola escaparse por la ventana así que por la misma volvió a entrar, no obstante, su entrenadora había llegado antes de lo normal y resulto que encontrándola la golpeó fuertemente dejándola en el suelo, audino quiso devolver el golpe pero se contuvo y cuando no soporto más los golpes salió corriendo sin una dirección solo chocando con el maestro quien la miro muy entristecido

– oye ven acá – dijo su entrenadora

– No mereces ni un poco a audino – respondió el maestro que la cubrió

– quién eres? – pregunto la entrenadora

– solo alguien que se preocupa por los pokemon, ya había visto a audino mucho tiempo pensé que estaba abandonado pero ahora me doy cuenta – respondió, la entrenadora solo se aproximó apuntando con el dedo

– A usted no le interesa así que vallase – dijo

– me iré pero con audino, estará mucho mejor sin ti – replico el maestro

– No me importa – la entrenadora saco su pokeball

– deja que ella escoja, al menos dale la oportunidad de que decida – dijo el maestro, audino aturdida miro al maestro quien continuaba protegiéndola y estar muy serio, se sentía muy segura en ese momento

– No, es mi pokemon así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella – apunto la pokeball a audino

– Audino elige si quieres estar con ella o ser libre, te aseguro que estarás mejor lejos – dijo tocando su cabeza

audino lo miro y también a su entrenadora. La pokeball le apuntaba, audino se encontraba indecisa porque no tenía lugar al que ir pero el maestro tenía razón que todo sería mejor lejos así que con valor fue y arrebato la pokeball de sus manos

– audino! Regrésamela! – bramo la entrenadora quien la miro enfurecida, audino no tardo en temblar pero la tomo con fuerza y la rompió sobre el concreto dejándola en simple basura

– Maldita – dijo la entrenadora con la intención de querer golpearla pero el maestro detuvo su mano

– ya déjala, hizo su elección! – exclamo el maestro mientras audino lo quedo mirando, no sabía que hacer así que solo corrió a unos arbusto abandonando su vieja vida

Llego al bosque donde estuvo unas horas pero no sabía cómo sobreviviría porque en toda su vida la paso dentro de la ciudad pero no se rindió y permaneció de manera salvaje un par de días pero su vieja costumbre la hizo retornar al basurero donde busco comida, sin embargo, volvió a escuchar su nombre y volteo mirando al maestro que de nuevo iba acompañado por su esposa

– Hola – dijo, lo miro bastante animada pero se hizo un nudo en su garganta

– siento haberte apartado de tu entrenadora pero no podía dejar que te siguiera maltratado – dijo, audino solo negó con la cabeza

– Se ve que tienes hambre, espera –

de nuevo volvió a sacar algo de su mochila que resultó ser un recipiente

– Yo se lo daré – dijo su esposa que se aproximó dejándole ver una tarta

– mi esposo lo hizo, a mí me gusta mucho espero que a ti también –

audino se aproximó porque olía bien y tomo un trozo comiéndoselo y quedo fascinada por lo que lo devoro casi de inmediato y cuando lo termino no logro contener la lágrimas y comenzó a llorar por que no asimilaba bien el cariño de las personas

– eh…estas bien? – pregunto la esposa del maestro que se preocupó, audino se cubría y solo asintió

– Si…si tienes hambre ven con nosotros, aún nos queda mucha tarta – dijo la esposa

– No está muy lejos donde nos quedamos – añadió, audin0 asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y volvió a asentir con la cabeza

– Bien, síguenos – dijo, el maestro llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, ella fue detrás mirándolos

Cruzo más allá de donde había ido alguna vez y llego al frente de una casa, ambos fueron a la puerta y abrieron pasando pero audino quedo en el pórtico observando el interior

– Vamos pasa – dijo la esposa del maestro que llevo a la pequeña a otra habitación

– Anda – dijo de nuevo, temerosa dio unos pasos al interior

– Salimos por que llevábamos tarta a un amigo nuestro pero no estaba – comento la esposa

– y bueno te encontramos…si quieres come en la mesa – dijo, fue hacia el horno y saco la tarta cortándola y sirviéndola en un plato, audino continuaba lejos

– Ven – dijo

– pero si quieres te lo puedo llevar – agrego la esposa, audino negó y subió a la silla, miro por un largo tiempo la tarta

– no te gusto? Tengo algunas bayas frescas – dijo la esposa que se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, volvió a negar con la cabeza comiendo lento y soltó el llanto

– te duele algo?...eh…espérame un momento – bramo la esposa del maestro que salió rápido, se volvió a llenar de tarta mirando a ambos llegar

– estas lastimada? – pregunto el maestro que llevaba un botiquín y audino solo negó, ella deseaba poder hablar como ellos y agradecerles por todo pero quedo en silencio

– y tienes donde quedarte? – pregunto el maestro que la observo pero volvió a negar

– comprendo, mi esposa me comento que podrías quedarte si quieres un tiempo, al menos hasta que encuentres un buen lugar o un entrenador – dijo

acepto con una sonrisa sin saber que sucedería

El paso de los días fueron muy intranquilos porque tenía la costumbre de buscar comida en la basura a lo que ambos trataron de ayudar, la llevaron muchas veces al centro pokemon donde le dieron mucho cuidado y al paso de un tiempo tenía la salud que había perdido hacía tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta audino ya era parte de una familia y en esa tarde tomo una pokeball vacía que pertenecía al maestro aceptando estar con ellos

Audino sonreía mucho al hablar y suspirar, me contagio esa alegría

– La pequeña ha crecido mucho – comento

la niña estaba en las piernas de su madre y ambas estaban muy animada con la película como lo estaba azumarill y froakie, pasamos una hora más ahí hasta que el maestro hablo

– En unos momentos estará listo – dijo sentándose y abrazando a su esposa

– Hice uno extra, por si alguien quiere repetir – añadió

– Que bien – bramo su esposa

squirtle solo sonreía mientras las ansias se le desbordaban

– Como quisiera tener una habilidad de fuego, así apresuraría el horno – dijo squirtle

– Calma, no falta mucho – respondió azumarill que no apartaba la vista del televisor

– Además sabrá mejor si sabes esperar – agrego

squirtle volteo repetidamente con la vista en la puerta de la cocina, me acomode mejor y disfrute de la película donde un héroe vencía muchas dificultades por llegar a su meta

Paso una hora más y se escuchó un tintineo al que mi maestro se levantó y corrió rápido a la cocina siendo seguido por squirtle, escuche un golpe seco y mire con atención

– está todo bien? – pregunto la maestra

– Si…estaba un poco caliente – replico

– pero no te quemaste? – pregunto

– No, solo muy caliente que paso el guante – contesto

– no te preocupes estoy bien – añadió

no tardo mucho y volvió con nosotros seguido de squirtle

– ya se están enfriando, supongo que estarán listas para la cena – dijo

mi compañeros levantaron el olfato y les imite quedando muy extasiado por lo bien que olía que babee, con la vista levantada note que vulpix o sus colas se movían mucho lo que demostraba sus ánimos al igual que nosotros pero no lo hacía ver

termino la primera película y prosiguió otra a la cual en la mitad se levantaron ambos dejando a la pequeña – haremos la cena, mira la tv mientras tanto y cuando te llamemos lávate las manos – dijeron, la pequeña asintió, vulpix y squirtle fueron detrás, el tiempo juntos pasaba volando y ante la tranquilidad no importaba mucho lo que sucedía afuera

No tardo mucho tiempo

– vengan a comer! – grito la maestra y juntos fuimos a la cocina

Con cada quien en su lugar nos fueron sirviendo, la cena de esa noche fue una sopa de verduras una muy rica por cierto y también unas bayas asadas de acompañamiento y al acabar recogieron los platos

– coman despacio no quiero que se ahoguen – comento el maestro que tomo una tarta cortándola

– Espero que les guste – dijo su esposa que nos repartió el postre, los ojos de todos se iluminaron y con prisa tomaron el primer bocado sonriendo

– Que rico – bramo audino

– ya tiene tiempo que la comí pero me sigue sabiendo bien – comento squirtle

– Tranquilos aún queda mucho – dijo la maestra, era un trozo de tarta que olía muy bien, en el interior podía ver manzanas y plátano, el dorado color de los bordes me abrió el apetito nuevamente y comí

Al concluir la cena me hallaba muy lleno sin ganas de moverme no un milímetro, entre mi respiración lenta sueño invadió mi cuerpo y no era el único ya que azumarill dormía profundamente, audino cabeceaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban y abrían contantemente lento – chicos ya es hora de dormir – dijo el maestro

– Papa ya están dormidos – respondió la pequeña que nos miraba

– es cierto…creo que los cargare – dijo con una sonrisa

– enserio? No te vas a lastimar? – pregunto su esposa que se miró preocupada

– Si los aguanto, bueno si me acomodo bien no tendré problemas – dijo, estiro sus brazos tomo en brazos a froakie y a squirtle

– déjame ayudarte – dijo, ella levanto a azumarill y salieron de la cocina mientras la pequeña fue por vulpix quien igual dormía, por un segundo supuse que se despertaría y la atacaría pero el cansancio era más y salieron juntas

El maestro llego con su esposa, se inclinó hacia mí

– quieres que te lleve a tu cama? – pregunto, mis pensamientos y reacciones eran lentas por lo que moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo

– bien…si puedes con ella? – Pregunto

– eh, si solo espérame un poco – contesto mientras pujaba, el maestro me llevo a un nido de paja donde me dejo con cuidado

– buenas noches que descansen – dijo, cedi ante la comodidad

Al día siguiente desperté a causa de un fuerte sonido y ande a la puerta rápidamente y seguí por el pasillo hasta la sala donde el maestro ya estaba en pijama soltando bostezos grandes, si dirigió a la cocina, por una ventana pasaban los rayos del sol con fuerza, con las energías repuestas me estire quitándome el sueño, me pose en los rayos del sol calentándome levemente oyendo a mis otros compañeros

– Buenos días – dijo audino con pasos lentos y aun adormilada

– buenos días – respondí, salió de la casa un momento, el día anterior después del almuerzo me hice cargo de los troncos y de unas rocas que acomode en el muelle, se podría decir que se día era libre de labores pero muy aburrido sin tener nada, froakie llego un poco después y saludo dirigiéndose al jardín trasero, después squirtle que fue con froakie y al final vulpix quien corrió por las escaleras

– Buenos días – salude y ella me miro un momento

– B…buenos días – respondió

– y la maestra ya se despertó? – pregunte

– Fue la primera – respondió entrando a la cocina, ya caliente por el sol fui a la cocina donde me encontré al maestro sentado leyendo mientras bebía café y la maestra acomodaba una canasta

– crees que con esto sea suficiente? – pregunto tocando su mejilla

– Tal vez – respondió el maestro

– Pero también comeremos golosinas dentro, supongo que será suficiente – dijo cerrando la canasta

– ya se habrá despertado? – Pregunto el maestro

– Tal vez se cansó mucho – respondió la maestra

– Puede que sí, iré a ver – dijo levantándose de la silla, la maestra preparo algo más en la estufa

Sali un momento fuera a ver cómo les iba a los dos en el patio trasero, froakie cortaba el césped con su espada de agua mientras azumarill regaba las flores y las bayas

– ya está el desayuno vengan! – exclamo la maestra desde la ventana y entramos

Dos horas más tarde ya todos estaban preparados y con las cosas ya dentro del auto partimos rumbo al parque de diversiones, el maestro y su esposa se hicieron cargo de cerrar todo para que nadie quisiera entrar a buscar y robar, salimos a la carretera y con el viento chocando en mi cara observe los arboles lejanos, en esa ocasión leí los carteles en la carretera que anunciaban restaurants unos que otra posada pero después de largo trayecto llegamos a la ciudad donde habían muchos pokemon paseando acompañando a sus entrenadores, habían muchos locales de comida que se veía deliciosa y los edificios se levantaban hacia lo más alto siendo iluminados por el sol donde sus cristales brillaban

– y cuando llegaremos? – pregunto azumarill

– no tengo idea, es la primera vez que vengo – respondió

– oh, bueno lo mejor es no apartarnos – repuso muy serio

– Si – dijo audino

– Nunca había visto la ciudad pero me parece grandiosa – dijo froakie

el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo

– Algo – repuso audino mirando con tristeza las calles

El recorrido llego a su fin cuando llegamos a un estacionamiento y el maestro bajo del coche

– Bien, ya llegamos – dijo abriendo la puerta detrás

bajamos y estire mi cuerpo

– caminaremos un poco hasta la entrada y cuando lleguemos fórmense en la fila para que no haya problemas – agrego

la pequeña iba de la mano de la maestra, cuando el cargo con la canasta y camino le seguimos, por el estacionamiento mire demasiados autos de muchos tamaños y gente en la misma dirección, desde esa distancia podía oír los gritos y el metal de los juegos en movimiento, un exceso del ánimo de los demás invadió mi cuerpo y anduve con más energía

Llegamos a la entrada donde había una cola pequeña y con las instrucciones del maestro fuimos accediendo al parque, con todos dentro nos detuvimos en un mapa grande donde logre leer el nombre de muchos juegos y de la tienda de recuerdos

– y a donde iremos primero? – pregunto el maestro que se tocó la nuca, la maestra levanto a la pequeña

– y a dónde? – pregunto

sin tardar la pequeña apunto con su dedo a un carrusel

– Bien…creo que si cortamos camino en el puesto de helados llegaremos rápido – dijo con un tono de estratega

– Entonces vamos – repuso su esposa que fue con la pequeña de la mano

observe todo en el transcurso todavía recuerdo el olor del algodón de azúcar que salía volando de las máquinas y era atrapado por niños y pokemon. Pasamos por el puesto de helado y cerca ya estaba el carrusel al cual la pequeña corrió rápidamente, vulpix se mantenía muy cerca de ellas mientras se miraba muy alerta ante todos– nos formamos unos momentos

– No tengan miedo – comento el maestro y solo asentí

avance de lugar unas veces y nos tocó subir

– bien, déjame ayudarte – dijo el maestro que me cargo y me coloco en un asiento donde me sujete bien

cuando mis compañeros y la pequeña ya estábamos arriba el juego inicio, con el movimiento que me sorprendió me aferre pero me gusto ver el paisaje moverse y mi maestro saludaba correspondiendo de igual manera, ese recuerdo es de los mejores tan divertido que siempre atesoro

Nos montamos en otras atracciones hasta el almuerzo que tomamos en una mesa en la zona de recreo no muy lejos de los puestos de comida, la maestra saco emparedados y nos dio uno a cada quien dejando un platón lleno para nosotros y también nos sirvió te de hiervas, la pequeña estaba llena de energía

– Nos queda bastante tiempo así que hay que escoger el siguiente – dijo el maestro que leía algo en su reloj con mucha seriedad

– pasa algo? – pregunto su esposa

el cambio de humor rápido

– no, solo algo…y saben a dónde ir? – pregunto de nuevo

– vamos a los autos chocones – respondió la pequeña

– entonces hay que ir cuando acabemos de descansar – repuso

me tome mi tiempo para comer cada bocado ya que con la adrenalina que debía volver a sentir necesitaría muchas más energía. el maestro continuo serio mirando su reloj leyendo algo y su esposa lo noto igual así que ambos se alejaron cerca de un árbol donde charlaron, desde esa distancia podía ver que él seguía preocupado pero su esposa lo calmo con un abrazo y sus ánimos volvieron, su trabajo se volvía más oscuro y lo que encontraba no era nada alentador

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y volvieron, de vuelta junta proseguimos el descanso

Con el sol rumbo a esconderse ya íbamos al último juegos que era la rueda de la fortuna algo más calmada que la montaña rusa a la montamos dos veces y ambas me parecieron demasiado agitadas .dentro de la cabina iba azumarill y froakie, nos elevamos y desde esa altura podía ver las montañas escarchadas pero muy lejanas y lo más cercano era el centro pokemon, azumarill y froakie pegaban la cara en el cristal estando muy emocionados

– Desde aquí se ve el auto – dijo froakie

– Mira por allá está el mar – dijo azumarill apuntando

– es cierto, pero un poco solo el brillo del agua – repuso froakie

– de todos modos se ve – dijo convencido azumarill

Desde esa cima se podía sentir una gran paz y silencio

Al concluir bajamos y con los anuncios de que el parque cerraría nos apuramos a salir, pasamos por los torniquetes y esperamos reunirnos ya que el maestro y la pequeña habían ido a la tienda de recuerdos, estábamos cerca de un pequeño jardín esperando y por curiosidad olí las flores, eran bastante ligeras en aroma

– Disculpen la tardanza – dijo el maestro que llevaba un peluche grande cargando mientras la pequeña corría

– perdón, me distraje con un cartel – añadió

– Bien, ya que estamos juntos es hora de irnos – dijo su esposa y el maestro solo asintió

Volvimos al auto pero antes de entrar el maestro nos detuvo

– Bien, tengan cada uno –

en su mano tenían pequeños brazaletes que nos fue colocando, me lo puso en el cuello

– Si les molesta quítenselo – comento pero ninguno pareció irritado

– son un pequeño recuerdo, tal vez vengamos de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba con su esposa a quien le dio uno muy diferente, los ojos de ella se iluminaron y salto sobre el abrazándolo, eran muy raros los humanos

Volvimos ya en la noche, todo estaba muy oscuro, no obstante, los faros del auto sirvieron de mucho para guiarnos a la entrada donde el maestro entro y encendió todo, ya con el paso visible entramos y me acomode en la sala con mucho sueño

– Que viaje – comento el maestro que se sentó un momento en el sillón dejando caer su peso

– Sí, voy a tomar un baño – dijo su esposa que fue a la cocina a dejar la canasta mientras llevaba otro anillo en su mano

– oye…te amo – dijo el maestro y ambos se sonrojaron

– cuando me bañe hare la cena… – dijo nerviosamente y se retiró mientras el maestro solo se cubrió la cara un momento pero se levantó y salió un momento, a la pequeña no le parecía importarle mucho ya que miraba la tv abrazando su nuevo peluche, cada uno fue a su lugar descansando, las fuertes emociones drenaban mucha energía

tome una siesta para poder reponerme un poco y al menos llegar a un buen lugar donde pasar la noche, sin embargo, desperté cuando escuche mi nombre

– Ya ven a cenar – dijo la pequeña se inclinó hacia mí y con un largo bostezo fui a la cocina, tenía mi plato listo y comí mirando que el maestro estaba atento a su esposa con quien juntaba sus manos

– se me olvido avisarte…mañana vendrá la profesora – dijo el maestro

– enserio?...ya tiene tiempo que vino pero no descubrirá lo que tienes? – pregunto

– bueno ella lo sabe es con quien sigo la investigación – respondió

– entonces por qué vendrá? – pregunto

– Ella descubrió algo y quiere que juntemos el avance para ver si hallamos algo – respondió

– Que bien…estaré contigo por si necesitas algo como tu asistente – dijo

la maestra parecía algo diferentes con un tono muy confiado

– excelente, y….qué tal si la siguiente semana tenemos el aniversario? Siento que haya coincidido con el parque – dijo mirándola

– Seguro, estuvo bien que hayamos salido juntos – replico pero el maestro se miró más nervioso


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

después del desayuno me encontré afuera haciendo calentamiento con mis compañeros, el clima era fresco y con muchas energías entrenamos lo suficiente para mejorar ya que era lo único que podíamos hacer en ese tiempo además de labores en la casa, vulpix lo hacía en privado lejos de todos, entre un enfrentamiento contra froakie escuche un auto llegar y de el bajo una mujer con bata blanca, llevaba una falda verde y una blusa blanca igual que respiro hondo y fue a la casa donde toco el timbre, el maestro ya estaba en su laboratorio con su esposa, la que respondió a la puerta fue la pequeña

– Hola – dijo, la mujer se inclinó hacia ella

– y tus padres? – pregunto

– Eh…están trabajando – respondió

del laboratorio salió el maestro que llevaba la misma bata

– Hola profesora – saludo

– ah, hola como has estado? – respondió

– Bien, muy bien me alegra que hayas llegado – dijo

ambos se abrazaron

– entonces trabajas ahí? – pregunto

– Sí, lo arregle para que funcionara – contesto

– Muy bien, espero que te sea de ayuda – dijo la profesora, desde la puerta los miraba la maestra

– quieres algo antes de comenzar? – pregunto

– Gracias pero no por el momento – respondió la profesora

– bien, sígame tenemos mucho que enseñar – dijo el maestro

ambos caminaron al laboratorio donde la profesora y la maestra se saludaron un momento pero pude ver cierta hostilidad entre ambas pero disimulada entre sus miradas, con la curiosidad me acerque un poco

– y este pokemon recién llego? – pregunto la profesora

– ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí, es el más pequeño de todos – respondió la maestra

– Yo fui quien lo cuido mientras era un huevo – añadió, la profesora se inclinó

– Qué lindo – dijo y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado

– Bueno…sigamos, creo que lo que tengo te puede interesar – añadió, los tres entraron y mire desde la puerta

La profesora conecto su celular en la computadora del maestro y enseguida él se puso animado – esto es bueno, creo que avanzaremos mucho más con esto – dijo

– te lo dije, me ayudo una amiga a descifrarlo…ahora queda ver que resulta – repuso la profesora

– Excelente – bramo el profesor que tomo un cuaderno e inicio a anotar algo mientras la maestra tecleaba en otra computadora, apenas comprendía la tensión de esos momentos

Las personas eran brillantes usando las computadoras y otros aparatos y hablaban en un lenguaje muy complicado pero a ellos no les impedía continuar, pasaron dos horas más cuando el maestro se levantó un momento

– qué tal si descansamos un momento – dijo

– ya es hora del almuerzo iré a prepararlo – dijo la maestra

– Bien, te ayudare – agrego el maestro que dejo un momento su bata

– Los acompaño – dijo la profesora

retrocedí y ellos salieron cerrando el laboratorio. Con el misterio de que sucedía los seguí hasta la cocina donde estuvieron cocinando y hablaron

– recuerdas cuando trabajabas en mi laboratorio? – dijo la profesora

– sí, fue antes de que me ofrecieran el otro puesto, ya casi no recuerdo mucho el lugar – respondió el maestro

– aún sigue teniendo la misma computadora? Esa sí que era buena para analizar esas rocas – añadió

– sí, de hecho le hice unos arreglos y ahora puede con hojas fosilizadas – dijo

– genial, suena interesante – bramo el maestro con mucho entusiasmo

– si quieres cuando acabemos con esto vamos – dijo la profesora

– pero será muy después de que vallamos a celebrar mi aniversario de casados – repuso la maestra. La profesora la miro un momento muy seria

– este anillo fue un regalo de el – dijo

– y tú que le diste? Supongo que debió ser algo a la altura no? – Dijo la profesora

– Este, fue este reloj – dijo el maestro que saco uno de bolsillo de su pantalón, la profesora quedo asombrada pero miro hacia el frente

– pero mi invitación sigue en pie – dijo la profesora y giro hacia la maestra sonriendo y ella solo levanto la ceja y sonrió de igual manera. Su comportamiento me sigue pareciendo aún muy enmarañado

el almuerzo se llevó sin contratiempos, todos reunidos estábamos en el comedor mientras escuchaba sus pláticas con ese idioma extraño, entre roces de miradas ella compartían cosas de su pasado como la maestra que había ido al mismo colegio del maestro solo que en otro ramo de estudio por lo que habían estado bastante tiempo separados, el maestro cuando termino con su carrera asistió a trabajar con la profesora como su ayudante más cercano y fue que también conocieron a unos chicos que recién comenzaban su viaje como entrenadores, fue un relato muy largo

con un plato vacío sali de casa a la arena donde me asolee un momento antes de meterme al agua, nade uno momento llegando hasta el suelo donde me comí unas algas y platique con pokemon que solían vivir por esos rumbos otros solo pasaban a descansar antes de continuar con su viaje, normalmente me contaban del lugar del que provenían como kanto y hoenn que eran bastante lejanos y muy diferentes en climas, uno de ellos era magikarp a quienes casi siempre veía ir y venir, la mayoría solo seguían a un líder que nadie conocía solo iban tras el que estuviera adelante, también conocí a wailmer que iba en grupo solo que se movían a mares más cálidos y alejados de las personas por que iban a criar. Eran buenos pokemon

Volví unas horas más tarde y al tocar tierra mire que el laboratorio estaba abierto de nuevo y fui de nuevo a observar mientras del otro lado estaba la pequeña jugando con audino, aprendiendo de ellos continúe mirando las imagines en sus computadoras de rocas y signos no muy conocidos inscritos en ellas

– entonces no fueron hechas por el hombre o pokemon? – pregunto el maestro que miraba su libro

– no, lo analizamos mucho y no hay rastro de que fueran talladas solo es como si se hubieras marcado solas – respondió la profesora

– Entiendo – repuso el maestro

– No creo que la erosión o el agua hiciera esto, pero están bien formados esos signos – dijo la maestra

– y que te ha dicho Oak sobre esto? – pregunto el maestro

– nada solo se ha mantenido callado pero sé que ha ido con los otros profesores en secreto – respondió

– Bueno, al menos continúan – dijo el maestro

– pero si llegamos a resolverlo como lo haremos llegar a la gente? – pregunto la maestra

– es cierto, no lo podemos decir así sin más por que causaría mucho pánico y lo que menos queremos es que haya problemas en las regiones – respondió el maestro

– me hare cargo…tengo contactos en muchos lugares y puedo hacer que el campeón nos ayude a organizar todo – dijo la profesora

– excelente pero antes de hacer eso hay que planear bien y hacer lo necesario – añadió serio, cada uno asintió volviendo a sus asuntos

realmente las rocas tenia inscripciones muy claras y lisas pero según ellos nadie las había hecho solo había aparecido, habían rocas grandes escritas en muchos lugares, en el bosque, en los montes de los desiertos y en el mar, también habían sucedido alteraciones lo que llamo la atención de los profesores o eso había escuchado en sus pláticas, muchas plantas habían cambiado al igual que el agua que había brotado en desiertos muertos, nadie entendía bien lo sucedido así que habían ido a los astrónomos, videntes y todo tipo de gente con sabiduría y nadie sabía el porqué de todo incluso decían que todo era causado por un ser muy por encima de todo que ni arceus le podía ver, lo que entendía era que nadie detendría lo que pasaría pero harían lo necesario para tener controlado todo el caos que resultaría

continuaron trabajando muy duro en cambio solo me aburrí e hice otras cosas mientras miraba a la pequeña ir con su madre, en un descanso jugaron los tres mientras la profesora solo los miraba con algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero sonreía, acomodaba más rocas en el muelle y me di en la tarea de arrancar un tronco seco de la tierra el cual mordí quitando parte por parte, el terreno del maestro era amplio y quería que el continuara plantando cosas como bayas o frutas, para la hora logre quitar la mitad y regrese en la noche, me moje un poco en el agua del mal y seco entre

Estaba la pequeña con audino mirando dibujos animados y froakie también los acompañaba, no me quede mucho ya que continúe adelante hasta el comedor donde de nuevo estaban los tres reunidos platicando

– Lo de hoy fue un buen avance – comento el maestro que bostezo sentado

– Sí, si seguimos así puede que acabemos en unas semanas – repuso la profesora

– y los profesores tienen más equipo? – pregunto la maestro

– por supuesto que sí, lo que tenemos aquí solo es una parte i lo tuviéramos todo acabaríamos antes – contesto la profesora

– oye, ya que te seria cansado viajar tanto por que no te quedas unos días aquí – dijo el maestro, la profesora lo miro encantada

– si? Bueno sería más cómodo – dijo

la maestra interrumpió un momento

– pero no trajo ropa además puede que los otros profesores la busquen – dijo

– por eso no se preocupen solo hare una llamada a mi protegida y se hará cargo….por mi ropa no se preocupen mandare que alguien la venga a dejar – contesto la profesora mostrando su reloj

– genial…te puedes quedar en la habitación de huéspedes solo trata de hacerlo cómodo – dijo el maestro

– gracias, ya que estaré aquí voy a tratar de no ser una molestia – dijo

el maestro asintió por otro lado la maestra se miraba seria

Continuaron platicando mientras la cena se cocía en las ollas, como no había nada que hacer fui a mirar la tv

La noche continuo tranquila tras las cena, ellos guiaron a la profesora a la habitación donde se quedaría, ya era tarde por lo que me moví a mi lugar donde dormí

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba mire a la profesora entrar usando una pijama que le pertenecía al maestro

– Buenos días – dijo soltando un bostezo

– buenos días…sí que dormiste – respondió el maestro

– Bueno el viaje que hice ayer fue muy cansado – dijo la profesora

– Seguro, bueno si quieres nos lo podemos tomar con más tranquilidad el día de hoy – comento mientras se levantaba

– no, ya dormí mucho y ahora puedo dar más de mi para el trabajo – dijo

– Bueno, tenemos galletas y fruta por si quieres comer –

el maestro le dio una taza de café

– Espero que aun te guste el tostado – dijo, la profesora sujeto la taza dándole un sorbo

– Sí, gracias – dijo, ella tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos

fueron al laboratorio poco después de que la maestra bañara a la pequeña y los observe poco ya que volví al mar a nadar y en mi pequeño viaje encontré una cueva submarina, no estaba muy lejos de casa por lo que me di el tiempo de explorar, era muy amplia y contaba con luz que provenía de pequeños hongos en el techo además de que tenía una chimenea natural hecha por el agua, desde el hueco se miraba el cielo y la copa de un árbol .el descubrimiento me abrió el apetito así que volví al agua nadando rápido y sali rápidamente a la superficie, mis compañeros habían estado un tiempo entrenando por lo que descansaban comiendo mandarinas que la maestra les había dado y por antojo me aproxime y tome una de la bandeja y comí con ellos mientras les contaba lo que encontré y quedaron fascinados que me pidieron que los llevara alguna vez y acepte encantado

Luego de ser pequeño entremés me dirigí de vuelta al laboratorio, como era de suponer los tres continuaban de la misma manera

Entre la semana llego braviary cargando una maleta y aterrizo en la playa, la profesora salió muy alegre acariciando la cabeza de su pokemon quien respondió

– Gracias…ahora descansa – dijo mientras le daba un puñado de semillas que comió mientras extendía sus alas, la profesora se alejo y fue al interior de la casa

– Hola – dijo mirándome

– Hola – respondí

– Este lugar está bien, no creerás lo que tuve que pasar para llegar – dijo braviary

era muy grande

– y aquí vives o eres salvaje? – pregunto

– Vivo aquí – conteste

– Que bien, si me disculpas iré a dormir – dijo elevándose hasta la copa de un árbol donde se acomodó y durmió, me encontraba algo sorprendido por el nuevo pero más calmado me dirigí al laboratorio

– Ahora podrá cambiarse de ropa, ya debe detestar mi ropa – dijo el maestro

– No diría lo mismo – comento la maestra

– Si fuera un poco más grande le prestaría algo de mi ropa – añadió en un tono raro

– Bueno ahora estará más cómoda y avanzaremos más – dijo el maestro que apuntaba en su cuaderno

– y sigue jugando? – pregunto

– hace rato que fue a dormir…bien quieres algo para el almuerzo? – dijo mientras tecleaba

– no sé, que tal un poco de ese arroz rojo – repuso

– Bien – dijo

– solo deja termine esto y voy a la cocina – añadió

– Y...ya está la reservación en el restaurant para el fin de semana – dijo el maestro

– oh…bien, este voy a usar un nuevo vestido espero sorprenderte – dijo la maestra que enrojeció y se puso de pie

– Estaré esperando – dijo el maestro

– Ya…ya iré a cocinar – dijo

– Si – dijo el maestro

la maestra salió rápidamente, el maestro dejo a un lado su lápiz y se cubrió el rostro un momento sonriendo, con el dando un suspiro continúe adelante con mi día

Por el atardecer mientras miraba el mar llego audino sentándose a mi lado

– Sí que entrenamos – comento

– Si – dije

– fue demasiado por hoy – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

– Me siento fatigado – repuse bostezando

– Te entiendo…pero espera después de la cena ya te dormirás todo lo que puedas – dijo

miro hacia el cielo

– y ya hablaste con braviary? – pregunto

– Solo cuando llego – conteste

– Yo tuve una plática con él y es bastante simpático – dijo

– si? a mí solo me hablo y fue a dormir – agregue

– tal vez en la cena se una con nosotros y hablemos con el – comento

– sí y extrañas ir al laboratorio? – pregunte

– Bueno el viaje en auto me gustaba pero es mejor estar juntos aquí – contesto

– y cuánto tiempo crees que les tomara en descubrir eso que buscan? – Pregunte de nuevo

– bueno por lo que he escuchado tal vez sea en unas semanas o más, pero confió en el maestro así que solo esperare – respondió, con los últimos rayos del sol perdiéndose entre la oscuridad me levante y anduve

la noche fue bastante animada conociendo a minccino que había llegado dentro de la maleta, era bastante cuidadoso con lo que hacía y demasiado limpio, también nos contó sobre su casa que se encontraba muy lejos pero con vista al mar y un bosque muy cercano muy parecido a donde vivíamos, también nos contó sobre algunos viajes que hizo también por toda esa región como las ciudades y pueblos cercanos solo dándome una idea de lo que había más allá pero braviary comió fuera por alguna razón, el espacio de la casa era suficiente para él así que no tendría problemas de acomodarse pero decidió estar fuera, a minccino no le importaba demasiado eso

Continúe comiendo y cuando acabe bebí agua escuchando a los maestros

– Traje una computadora especial solo me queda hacer unos cambios en su programación y acelerare el descifrado – dijo la profesora

– Genial – bramo el maestro

– Es algo nueva y se me olvido traerla cuando vine – dijo la profesora

– no hay problema pero me la podrías mostrar? – Pregunto

– sí, déjame ir a buscarla y enseguida la traigo – dijo poniéndose de pie saliendo en dirección a su habitación, el maestro estaba muy animado en cambio la maestra lo miro con preocupación, como no había nada que hacer fui a la sala donde mire la televisión donde pasaban noticias

Al día siguiente jugué sobre la arena creando un hueco para que la pequeña hiciera un castillo de arena, se podía decir que todo era solo descanso, la pequeña tenía vacaciones y la mayoría del día se la pasaba jugando con nosotros y era bueno, froakie y squirtle también entraron al mar

Pasaron unas horas y la niña fue a dormir mientras solo ronde por la arena sin muchas preocupaciones hasta que me topé con braviary quien rompía unas ramas para hacer un nido

– Hola – salude, no me miro

– hey que tal – dijo

– y cómo estás? – pregunte

– Bien, estoy creando mi cama para esta noche – respondió cargando follaje

– y por qué duerme dentro? Hay una habitación para pokemon solamente – dije

– me gusta dormir fuera…es más cómodo y me gusta el aire fresco – dijo

– Ya veo – hacia uno muy grande entre unas ramas centrales

– oye sabes si tu entrenadora ha sido grosera con la profesora juniper? – pregunto, quede con un duda

– eh… a que te refieres? – braviary se detuvo un momento

– si…si se han peleado o algo – dijo

– No – dije

– Qué alivio por un momento pensé que habían problemas – bramo

– y por qué pensaste eso? – pregunte

– bueno la profesora habla con un tono muy triste y pensé que la estarían molestando – contesto

– Mis maestros no harían eso, ellos son las mejores personas que he conocido – dije

– Bueno ellos ya tienen historia y no una muy sencilla – repuso

– enserio? Están peleados? – pregunte

– Sí que eres inocente – replico con una risa

– Supongo que eres joven – agrego

tenía una duda muy grande invadiéndome

– y que es eso que es una molestia? – pregunte, braviary pisaba las ramas que crujían

– bueno…la profesora tenia o tiene sentimientos por tu entrenador – dijo

– es su amigo no? – Repuse

– sí pero antes quería más que eso – dijo, braviary se detuvo un momento y me miro

– Para más simple ella lo amaba mucho pero no logro decírselo por miedo – añadió

en esos momentos no comprendí por ello asentí y me tomo mucho tiempo saber el significado

Pasaron las semanas con mucha rapidez y en la noche durante la cena los tres comían con la vista en la computadora de la profesora y de pronto el maestro se levantó

– Ya está – bramo

– bien, entonces qué dice? – Dijo la maestro

– esperamos mucho por favor dilo – repuso la profesora

– Bien, solo déjame leer – dijo, miraba la pantalla

"hay ocasiones en las que perder algo te hace valorar todo"

"el mal supera el bien y no hay nadie para detenerlo"

"todos mirando pero no actúan todos piensan pero no actúan"

"el amor se pierde"

"mi pueblo se pierde en la ignorancia"

El maestro se tocó la barbilla pensativo

– que significara? – pregunto, la profesora también se puso seria

– Pensé que sería más claro pero ahora debemos descifrar esas palabras – dijo

– Lo único que entendí fue la primera parte – dijo la maestra

– no crees que se haya equivocado en alguna parte en el descifrado? – pregunto el maestro

– no lo creo, nosotros la configuramos a un más – añadió muy convencido

– si, por lo mientras terminemos la cena y vallamos a descansar tal vez mañana este más claro para nosotros – dijo su esposa

– Tiene razón, nos hemos pasado trabajando mucho – dijo la profesora

– está bien, es demasiado para una noche – comento tocándose la cabeza y soltando aire

– sigamos comiendo con eso no relajaremos más – dijo regresando a su asiento

Como ellos estuve teniendo esa palabras en mente, cada una de ellas había sido encontrada en esas rocas y tenían un significado más, eso de perder estaba claro pero sobre el mal ante el bien puesta sobre el mundo podría decirse que eran verdad pero tenía la confianza que se revertiría, eran un reto pero no deje de suponer muchas cosas

Al día siguiente desperté y volví a cortar madera, el tronco del árbol en el terreno ya lo había arrancado del suelo con bastante esfuerzo y lo sacado usado en la cocina y había regresado al escondite con squirtle quien pareció encantado por la cueva. En esa mañana después de un buen ejercicio fui a desayunar encontrándome con los maestros en la cocina, el maestro leía algo en su reloj mientras la maestra cocinaba, la pequeña aun no despertaba así que ambos se encontraban serios

– No creo que sea bueno avisarles – dijo el

– Pero ellos podrían ayudarnos – contesto su esposa

– Solo darles los resultados para que podamos cooperar – agrego

– Los conozco y no creo que quieran darnos crédito y menos ayuda – dijo

– Entonces lo único que tenemos es tratar de comprenderlo nosotros pero me hubiera gustado tener más ayuda – repuso la maestra, el maestro se levantó y solo la abrazo

– no te preocupes estaremos bien y lo hemos hecho solos y confió que lograremos encontrar un sentido a las palabras – dijo, su esposa solo rodeo su cintura

– Tienes razón – respondió con una sonrisa

en ese momento comí una baya y entro la profesora que los miro un instante con una expresión de asombro que borro

– Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa

– buenos días, ya con ánimos? – correspondió el maestro sentándose de nuevo mientras la maestra solo sirvió el desayuno

– si!...pero saldré un rato a la ciudad, tengo unos asuntos – dijo

– sí, está bien es sano tomarse un tiempo para uno – respondió, la maestra coloco mi plato delante de mí y fue hacia la ventana

– ya está el desayuno! – exclamo, sirvió rápidamente los otros platos

– Iré a despertarla – dijo, se quitó el mandil y lo dejo encima de su silla, mis compañeros llegaron y fueron tomando su lugar

– Iré a dejar comida para braviary – dijo la profesora que se levantó con un plato en manos, minccino comía con bastantes modales a diferencia de squirtle que era otra historia, vulpix también comía aunque apartada de todos

Muchas cosas en esos días no cambiaron y los tres aún continuaban en su laboratorio ahora usando libros diferentes y centrándose en literatura, no obstante, volvió el profesor y llamo a la puerta siendo recibido por mi maestro que salió de su laboratorio

– Que hay – saludo el profesor

– hay! – Correspondió

– cómo has estado? – pregunto

– bien, aquí descansando y usted? – respondió

– trabajando pero ahora hemos detenido todo y bueno quise venir a ver como lo llevas – dijo

– bien, ando encargándome de algunas cosas de las casa y cuidando de mi familia – el maestro se acercó un momento sentándose en las escaleras

– suena muy relajado…oye y sobre el caso crees que será necesario que llamemos a los líderes de las regiones? – pregunto

– bueno es global y si no queremos disturbios con ellos lo contendremos – respondió

– tienes razón, bueno y cuando crees que ocurra? – pregunto con un tono melancólico

– quien sabe, tal vez sea como el tallado en las rocas sin una pista clara pero tal vez solo tal vez sea para algo bueno no todo lo malo se anuncia a la primera – contesto

– bueno, esperare a que me reúna con los otros y discutiré eso – dijo

– sabes pensé por un momento que todo lo hacíamos nos resultaría en un avance en la ciencia pero ahora ya no se en que pensar – añadió

– Solo venía a ver como la pasabas, tengo unos asuntos en el laboratorio y bueno nos vemos – dijo levantándose

– sabes hay una propuesta para investigar la vida marina en hoenn por si estas interesado llámame en unos meses y ya veré – el maestro solo asintió mirando cómo se iba a su auto, sin embargo, sus ojos se iluminaron y miro hacia el cielo sonriendo

– lo tengo! – bramo y corrió al laboratorio

– Tengo una solución – dijo

me acerque para saber el porqué de su emoción, escribió lo dicho en una hoja mientras era observado

– qué tal si todo tiene un orden y no tiene nada que ver con lo que sabemos de la ciencia…solo verlo desde un punto diferente – dijo, movió mucho la hoja y leía muy serio

"mi pueblo se pierde en la ignorancia"

"todos miran pero no actúan todos piensan pero no actúan"

"el amor se pierde"

"el mal supera el bien y no hay nadie para detenerlo"

"hay ocasiones en las que perder algo te hace valorar todo"

– así parece más coherente pero mirándolo desde un punto más la causa de todo esto es por nosotros– dijo

– a que te refieres? – pregunto la profesora

– Bueno he visto bastantes casos de maltrato a los pokemon y también a los niños, lo que quiero decir que lo que vaya a pasar es como un castigo para escarmentar – respondió, la maestra solo asintió

– Tienes razón, supongo que quien esté al frente de esto hará un todos o nadie supongo que podría ser justo aunque suena tenebroso – dijo

– entonces debo comunicarlo pero creen que haya una manera de solucionarlo? – dijo la profesora

– bueno ya está la advertencia y si ya esta no hay manera de interrumpirla – respondió el maestro

– Entonces lo mejor será esperar, tratare de avisar mis contactos para ver como diluirán esto en las noticias – repuso la profesora

– tomate tu tiempo quien sabe cuándo sucederá puede ser mañana, en la siguiente semana o mes quien sabe – comento el maestro con desanimo

– correcto…sabes continuare investigando esto y si hay algo te lo hare saber – dijo la profesora que se desamarro el pelo

– te preparare un poco de ese arroz que te gusta – dijo su esposa que le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, me di cuenta que se encontraba con el mismo animo de aquella vez como si la esperanza le hubiese abandonado

– oye iré por una tarta a la ciudad…al menos para animar las cosas y traeré ese helado que te gusta – dijo la profesora que tomo su mano

– gracias…solo quiero tomarme un tiempo a solas para pensar, saldré en el bote tal vez regrese en unas horas – dijo el maestro que se puso de pie y salió

Siguiéndole a escondidas subí al bote y arranco enseguida dándome cuenta que no era el único polizón, él se dirigía hacia donde se ponía el sol y mientras iba sus ojos no se despegaban del frente, mis compañeros también se habían dado cuenta y por ello estaban muy callados. Navegamos mucho hasta que nos detuvimos y el maestro camino a la proa donde solo quedo quieto y soltó un grito muy grande

– por qué?! – su voz enseguida se quebró

– mi esposa mi hija – dijo

– mis pokemon, todos! –

mi corazón se agito y sali de mi escondite dirigiéndome con él y fui seguido escuchando su llanto mientras nos abrazaba, dejo fluir sus sentimientos, no entendía mucho pero tenía el deber de también consolarlo, lloro amargamente por unos minutos hasta que fue serenándose, hincado nos miró y solo se limpió las lágrimas

– Gracias…necesitaba sacarlo – dijo con una voz aun triste, nos abrazó un tiempo hasta que se calmó y después solo se puso de pie levantando los brazos

– hare lo que pueda – dijo al aire, más relajado nos miró

– Hay que volver – dijo

fue hacia el timón y enseguida arranco dando la vuelta ahora con la esperanza devuelta

Me sentía aliviado al igual que mis compañeros quienes sonreían y fueron a su lado, hice lo mismo y en sus ojos mire determinación

Volvimos tarde a casa

El maestro aseguro su barco en el muelle y camino despacio con algo de miedo en su cara y nervios que lo hacían tallar sus manos más de una vez, de la casa salió la maestra muy seria y se dirigió hacia nosotros

– Perdón por irme así – dijo inclinándose

la maestra lo levanto y abrazo

– Pase lo que pase estaré contigo – dijo, el maestro igual la abrazo

– ya es hora de almorzar…lávense y vengan – añadió

Entre la comida llego la profesora con un paquete y alegre se unió a nosotros

Los siguientes días llegaron a ser muy raros, el maestro estuvo haciendo llamadas mientras su esposa hacia algunas cosas en la computadora, sin embargo, la profesora en una mañana se despidió y estaba muy triste al hablar con el maestro, supuse que su apagada felicidad era por el amor que sentía por mi maestro, junto a sus pokemon se alejó en su auto


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Desperté a causa del olor al desayuno, muy cansado me levante y ande hacia la cocina donde no encontré a los maestros, pensé que habrían salido a su laboratorio así que solo me acomode a comer mientras los esperaba, a mitad de mi comida mire que tardaban demasiado así que solo grite

– el desayuno ya está! – enseguida escuche a squirtle correr

No tardaron mucho y llegaron incluyendo a vulpix quien se levantó tarde raro en ella

– y la maestra? – pregunto audino

– no lo sé, tal vez este fuera con el maestro – conteste

– bueno, estarán haciendo algo pero hay que despertar también a la pequeña – dijo audino

– Sí, iré yo – froakie se levantó con un trozo de manzana en su boca y salió disparado hacia las escaleras, tenía planeado ayudar al maestro con las reparaciones en un muro de su laboratorio

El día anterior habíamos estado navegando un poco en el mar buscando nuevas cosas entre las algas, había estado haciendo muchas cosas supuse que el esperar aquello lo impacientaba demasiado y el estar ocupado lo distraía al igual que él me esforcé mucho más en entrenar junto a mis amigos. En la búsqueda me sumergí bastante hasta el fondo marino donde arranque algas y una que otra planta que había llevándola con el quien esperaba con su traje de buzo, subimos al barco y el enseguida tomo todo y lo llevo a su camarote, mientras esperaba afuera mire hacia el horizonte muy pensativo pero solo fui a ver los mapas repasando lo que aprendí

– cuando crees que cambies? – pregunto squirtle

– Yo algún día seré una gran blastoise que poda disparar un cañón de agua que llegue lejos – dijo muy entusiasmado

– y yo un greninja tan bueno que ni sabrán que estoy ahí – comento froakie

– para eso al menos deben madurar más – dijo audino y ambos solo se miraron y estrecharon manos, el estar con ello era lo mejor que podía pedir

El maestro salió un poco después y nos miró mientras se peinaba hacia atrás el cabello

– ya terminamos por hoy pero lo bueno es que encontramos una especie rara de alga y para celebrarlo ordenare comida – dijo y solo nos emocionamos

– bien mis amigos – bramo y fue al timón

Regresamos a la playa y después de que ato el barco fue al interior de su laboratorio en tanto solo me enteré en la arena para calentarme, era muy silencioso el terreno y me relaje hasta el punto de quedar dormido, en aquel día tuve un sueño muy extraño, en el me encontraba en la cima de una montaña observando la ciudad donde está el parque de diversiones, los juegos se movían pero en un simple momento la rueda de la fortuna cayó al suelo y se hizo un gran estruendo que levanto una gran nube de polvo, me fue muy sorpresivo ver aquello, sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipo muchas cosas cambiaron como los edificios que quedaron en decadencia total con hierba creciendo en sus muros, los autos que estaban estacionados se convirtieron en un montón de metal oxidado, la mayoría de lo que conocía se había deteriorado entre ellas mi casa que se caía en pedazos fue en ese momento que desperté muy agitado mirando al maestro llamarnos para ir dentro

Había estado dormido por unas horas y en ese tiempo el maestro preparo su celebración por el nuevo hallazgo. reunidos y juntos comimos de aquello que trajo el repartidor, el maestro se encontraba muy emocionado y compartía el sentimiento con su esposa, la pequeña igual comía y nos miraba sirviéndonos más, era aún muy pequeña pero sabía que algún día se volvería alguien como sus padres, comiendo el maestro hablo

– les agradezco por ayudarme mucho y espero que continuemos juntos hasta que decidan seguir se caminó si lo hacen espero que tengan una buena vida y que vengan de vez en cuando a visitarnos – dijo, sus palabras me extrañaron pero solo asentí

– y ambos estaremos esperándolos, yo también los quiero mucho y les agradezco por su compañía – dijo la maestra que nos sonrió muy feliz, era muy emotivo ver ese cariño, de entre el silencio llego froakie

– tampoco está, ya revise todo y no hay nadie – dijo

– como que nadie? – Pregunto audino

– Sí, salieron los tres – dijo

– no creo que hagan eso, y los autos? – pregunto

– Están afuera – replico

– y el barco? – pregunto

– Donde siempre – contesto de nuevo

– es raro…habrán salido a los alrededores? – dijo

– No lo sé, voy a terminar de desayunar e iré a buscarlos – dijo froakie

– iré a ver con los vecinos puede que se hayan con ellos – dijo azumarill

– me llevare a squirtle – agrego

– entonces me quedare aquí a esperar por si llegan – dijo audino, con todos de acuerdo lo hicimos y en la espera de saber dónde estaban fui a la sala encendiendo la tv y estaban pasando la serie de siempre pero ya que era una que la pequeña siempre seguía me propuse grabarlo en la caja negra debajo del televisor, normalmente solo presionaban un botón y lo hice dejando encendido aquello

En mi distracción llegaron ambos con noticias

– y bien? – Dijo audino

– No están – respondió azumarill

– y tu froakie tuviste suerte? – pregunto

– no, no hay ningún rastro de que hayan salido de casa – respondió

– No creo que les hayan salido alas y volaran – comento audino

– pues no tengo idea…ya revise todo y no hay nada siquiera el barco ha sido movido – dijo froakie sentándose

– bueno, por ahora nos queda esperar pero hagamos lo de siempre por lo mientras – replico audino, apague el televisor y fui a limpiar parte del muro antes de repararlo

Cuando el sol llego hasta la cima del cielo termine de cargar aquella basura y de acomodar la nueva madera, mi estómago crujió y no escuche el llamado de la maestra pero me anime y fui a la casa entrando y moviéndome hasta el comedor donde estaba vulpix cortando fruta

– y la maestra? – Pregunte

– No ha regresado nadie así que me hice cargo de la comida pero solo es fruta y verdura – respondió, expulso fuego sobre madera calentando una olla

– en poco estará si quieres puedes llamar a los otros – dijo, se miraba muy centrada en lo que hacía. Volví al pórtico y pensé en los maestros quienes nunca se irían sin avisarnos o dejar algo, suspire y camine hacia mis amigos quienes continuaban con sus deberes, le avise a cada uno

Al llegar al comedor vulpix sacaba lo de las ollas y las colocaba en platos

– No es como lo de la maestra pero espero que les guste – dijo, squirtle la miro muy anonadado

– Entonces podías hablar – comento y vulpix solo le dio la espalda

ya que no se miraban llegar comimos de aquello, por la hora inicie a preocuparme y mire repetidamente en la puerta

Con los platos vacíos continuamos sentados

– y donde crees que hayan ido? – pregunto squirtle

– y si fueron con la profesora – respondió froakie

– no lo creo, los hubiéramos escuchado hablar o al menos el auto de ella – dijo audino

– Ya acabe con lo que tenía en el jardín y ya no tengo que hacer – dijo azumarill

– Yo también acabe – añadió vulpix que nos daba la espalda

– bueno, ya que no hay nada porque no descansamos en la sala y esperamos a ver si hay noticias de ellos – repuso audino, sonaba muy razonable

Encendimos la tv y con los programas solo continuamos el día, vulpix en cierto punto se despegó y fue hacia la habitación de los maestros, el calor afuera incremento bastante y todo era demasiado silencioso que podía oír las olas del mar con mucha claridad

– Cuando acabe iré a ver con los vecinos de nuevo – dijo azumarill

– Hay probabilidad de que ya hayan llegado – añadió

– no estaban cuando fuiste en la mañana? – pregunto audino

– No, su casa estaba vacía – contesto

– Qué extraño – audino se puso seria

– habrá alguna junta de la comunidad? – Pregunto muy contratada

– Pero nos habríamos enterado, normalmente dejan un recado o llaman – añadió squirtle

– cuando baje el calor hay que ir a investigar, ya es bastante tarde – dijo audino, se miraba bastante bizarro todo

Un par de horas después salieron los cuatro y me quede sobre el sillón pero fue muy incómodo el ambiente así que baje y fui a mirar la habitación donde vulpix aún estaba, ella miraba la cama

– Ellos nunca dejan su cama sin tender – dijo

– entonces? – Pregunte

– no lo sé, tal vez les sucedió algo – vulpix salto hacia una ventana y vio a través de ella con una mirada muy melancólica

– voy a continuar buscando por aquí, mejor ve a esperarlos – dijo con un tono muy frio, me retire en silencio

En mi pequeña soledad sali hacia el pórtico donde mire a todos lados y en mi pecho sentía ese hueco grande como si una parte de mí se hubiera extinguido en un simple soplido, era tan frio el no verlos que me desanime y comencé a tener pensamientos horrendos que borre agitando mi cabeza y solo fruncí el ceño más decidido por esperar. Fui por la arena en dirección al barco que continuaba en el muelle, el mar estaba bastante calmado pero a pasar de todo era un lugar desconocido para mí, respire el olor a sal y cerré los ojos un momento relajándome y con un respiro largo regrese en dirección al laboratorio

Solo miraba la puerta que seguía cerrada y no había ningún cambio, sin poder entrar me moví a ver los autos del maestro que seguían iguales como los dejo, y no habían marcas largas de los neumáticos sobre el camino pero no me detuve y ande hacia la carretera, al llegar hasta el asfalto observe ambos lados y me mantuve quieto. Al paso de una hora no pasó nadie y era raro por que como sabia era el único paso en dirección a la ciudad donde estaba el parque de diversiones, sin encontrar mi respuesta retorne a casa

Era muy complicado todo sin el maestro cerca, le tenía muchos cariño por que era como mi padre y la maestra mi madre, todos eran muy preciados para mí

Los cuatro llegaron cerca del atardecer y muy cansados se acomodaron en la sala

– no hay ninguna sola persona en las casas vecinas – dijo audino

– y los pokemon? Supongo que ellos saben – repuse

– Ninguno tiene idea, todos despertaron y ya no estaban sus entrenadores – respondía

– y hasta donde fueron? – pregunte

– Hasta la quinta casa cercana – seguía llenados de misterio todo

– bueno ya que no podemos hacer mucho solo nos queda esperar y no abandonar lo que dejaron – dijo audino, azumarill se levantó del suelo

– iré a nadar un momento – seguido de squirtle y froakie

– Investigaremos con los otros pokemon para ver si alguno saben algo – dijo

– está bien, esperare aquí por si hay llamadas o si llegan – los cuatro se miraron muy activos y fueron a lo que debían, ya que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada fui afuera andando hacia un árbol donde se reunían pokemon viajeros y alguno que otro volaba de ciudad en ciudad si tenía suerte alguno sabría qué sucedía

Ya el sol iba al punto de ocultarse así que por eso apresure mi paso, no tarde mucho hasta que me topé con algunos que recién llegaban con la intención de pasar la noche, había encontrado ese lugar gracias a braviary que un día me enseño el lugar, eran solo tres que llegaron y se arreglaban el plumaje

– Buenas noches– salude y uno me miro un instante antes de que continuara

– Eh buenas noches – respondió

– linda noche verdad? – pregunte tratando de relajar la tensión

– Supongo – respondió pidgeot

– y de dónde vienes? – pregunte de nuevo

– Del este – no era muy hablador

– y sabes algo de la ciudad aquí cerca? – Pregunte

– por qué quieres saber? – respondió

– No puedo ir hasta allá así que solo quiero ver si hay cambios – conteste, dejo de acomodar sus plumas

– Lo único que he visto diferente es que no hay personas – dijo

– como que no hay? – pregunte

– ya sabes no hay ninguno o no vi ninguno en mi vuelo, no baje a ver solo pase por encima – dijo, sus palabras solo me causaron más confusiones

– y en las otras ciudades? – pregunte

– no lo sé, he estado solo volando entre bosques la única ciudad que he visto es la cercana – dijo

– Comprendo – brame

– y por qué el de tus preguntas? – Pidgeot me miro serio

– Nada solo tenía la duda – dije

– Hay un árbol de naranjas por allá si quieren algo más que bayas – añadí señalando y regresando a casa

No habían llamadas ni ninguna sola pista, en la cena que vulpix con ayuda de audino prepararon compartimos lo encontrado y quedaron bastante fríos cuando les hable sobre lo contado por pidgeot

– entonces crees que han desaparecido? – pregunto froakie

– no lo sé – respondí

– puede que tenga que ver con lo dicho por el maestro – dijo azumarill

– No entiendo eso – comente

– yo tampoco – añadió squirtle

– Ya es muy tarde – dijo audino

– Los pokemon nos dijeron que se han encontrado barcos vacíos en el mar – froakie cerro sus ojos con una expresión seria

– otros más nos dijeron que en los muelles cercanos no ha habido nadie, muchos iban a comer lo que las personas les daban pero ahora no hubo nadie y la casa también estaba vacía – agrego con bastante preocupación pero me vino a la mente la televisión por lo general siempre habían noticias y con lo que pasaba solo la miramos poco, sin pensar más fui a la sala y encendí el televisor, presione el botón del control remoto cambiando de canal pero no había nada más que programas y películas pasando en los canales, ninguna sobre noticias o al menos donde salían comentando alguna cosa

– entonces prefieres ver la tele antes de preocuparte? – pregunto audino

– No hay noticias – respondí

– y eso que? – bramo azumarill

– siempre que pasa algo hay noticias…y no nadie cubriendo eso – dije

– Tal vez no es horario – dijo squirtle que me arrebato el control y cambio rápido de canal y no se halló a ninguna persona más que en filmaciones

– Qué curioso – bramo squirtle rascándose la cabeza

– Entonces tampoco hay nada que nos pueda ayudar – comento audino

Fue un desanimo para nosotros que seguimos con la cena y al final sin saber si llegarían fuimos a las camas quedándome cerca de la puerta, sin embargo, a mitad de la noche mientras dormía fui despertado por un llanto, dudoso revise la puerta pero el lamento sonaba levemente por los alrededores, sin más investigue aún más hasta que llegue a la puerta de la habitación de los maestro y entre mirando a vulpix encima de la cama y volteo un momento cubriendo de vuelta con sus colas

– odios a las personas! – bramo con un tono frio

– siempre me abandonan, los odio – dijo nuevamente

– Los odio los oído los odio – repitió

– Me prometieron cuidarme siempre y ahora se han ido – dijo, un nudo en la garganta me mantenía en silencio

– ellos no nos abandonaron – dije

– lo hicieron! – exclamo muy enojada

– Sabía que no debía confiar en ellos – comento iluminando el interior de su osecico, me prepare para contra atacar si ella incendiaba algo

– porque me dejaron…no soy buena? – dijo, su colas bajaron

– no he sido buena? debí acercarme más? – dijo, sus ojos se humedecieron

– he sido una molestia? – comenzó a llorar

– porque me dejaron? – sollozaba, me acerque lo más que pude consolándola

– ellos te quieren…te aman mucho – dije, vulpix lloro amargamente

– te cuidaron y te dieron cariño estoy seguro que ellos donde quiera que estén tratan de volver – dije

– yo los extraño, quisiera poder verlos una vez más aunque sea solo para despedirme – dije, vulpix me contagio su tristeza y llore como pequeño pokemon, era un sentimiento de miedo que invadía mi ser

– quiero…quiero ir con ellos – dijo, no pude decir más solo continúe llorando

Al día siguiente desperté sintiéndome muy ligero, había sacado de mi ese sentir que me estaba molestando y ahora me sentía con más valor de seguir buscando el saber de ellos, era aún temprano así que hice mis labores antes del desayuno, mire que el muro del laboratorio aún continuaba con el daño y por un momento pensé en repararlo pero no podía hacerlo ya que era muy alto para mí, no obstante, me aleje de ahí para cargar con leña que lleve a la cocina dejándola en el depósito y volví para meterme al mar

En el fondo cuando me detuve observe a un pequeño grupo de pokemon que llegaba y se separó para ir a comer, no los había visto nunca así que me acerque con ellos un momento

– Buenos días – salude

– que tal! Eres de aquí? – pregunto uno que se miró bastante animado

– sí, y ustedes? – respondí

– somos del sur, vamos al norte para llegar a una isla bueno creo que seguimos bien las indicaciones – dijo

– ya veo, supongo que han estado tiempo viajando? – replique

– bastante, creo ya llevamos una semana desde que salimos – se miraba bastante feliz

– hoy descansaremos aquí y nos iremos en la mañana – añadió

– Suena excelente – brame

– si…bueno tengo que irme debo organizarlos o se perderán – dijo

regreso con su grupo que por su apariencia se veía bastante fatigado, más animado volví a casa donde estaba vulpix que cortaba fruta con sus garras mientras audino revisaba la alacena, froakie, azumarill y squirtle estaban en el jardín regando el jardín y el huerto de la maestra

Paso un día tras otro sin saber nada y ante lo que sucedía aun no entendíamos, la televisión continuaba dando películas y animaciones sin ningún solo programa de noticias, sin embargo, una tarde mientras revisábamos encontramos un canal fuera, solo habían líneas de colores, era el único hasta ese momento lo que nos dio cierto escalofrió al ver el mal augurio

Paso un mes desde que los maestros se fueron y nos esforzamos por cuidar de la casa pero el alimento se terminó, eran croquetas que hacia la maestra y guardaba en latas, nos quedaban frutas y conseguíamos bayas en los alrededores. Fue en la cena mientras comíamos cuando se puso de nuevo serio con audino mirando el cuaderno de ingredientes

– y que haremos? – pregunto

– Podríamos conseguir todo – contesto azumarill

– Suena imposible – repuso squirtle

– si bien recuerdo hay una tienda cerca de aquí, cuando fui mire que ahí vendían todo lo de la lista – dijo froakie

– pero llevaríamos dinero? – pregunto azumarill

– supongo que sí, tendríamos que llevar la cartera del maestro – dijo audino, se levantó y miro a todos

– Decidido, mañana iremos y compraremos lo que necesitamos – añadió con mucha confianza

– pero como lo cocinaremos? – Pregunto azumarill

– si lo conseguimos ya lo descubriremos – comento froakie

– Saldremos después del desayuno y nos iremos por la carretera – dijo audino

vulpix se mantenía en la mesa

Con lo dicho proseguimos y a primera hora después de hacer comida salimos fuera en el pórtico, audino tenía la cartera puesta y tenía dentro la lista

– Bueno, ya llegaremos por la tarde – dijo

caminamos en dirección a la carretera, vulpix se quedó a cuidar la casa

Era muy silencioso todo y no había autos, con la guía del asfalto miraba la copa de los arboles

– ya que tengamos eso podríamos comprar una bolsa de snacks? – pregunto suite

– No lo sé, depende – respondió audino que sujeto muy bien la cartera

– también podríamos traer fruta seca? Y leche ñuñu – agrego froakie

– Tal vez – contesto audino, era muy alegre ir con ellos pero ante la soledad de todo no dejaba de estar intranquilo

En el trecho hasta la tienda logre ver unas casas igual de vacías lo que dio un toque aterrador al viaje

A la distancia se miraba la tienda por lo que apresuramos el paso, el llegar a la puerta la empujamos y sonó una campana

– Hola – dijo audino que fue hacia el aparador donde levanto la vista pero nadie salió

– hola, he venido a comprar – dijo, nadie salía

– Tal vez no estén – dije mirando lo que tenían

– Debemos comprar y volver, no podemos darnos un segundo viaje – respondió audino

– y si pagamos lo que compramos y nos vamos dejando el dinero? – Sugirió azumarill

– mejor busquemos a alguien puede que nos ayuden – dijo audino, froakie fue a la habitación en el interior y le seguimos

Era una casa normal pero no había nadie a la vista, revisamos la sala y la cocina sin nadie

– Es raro – bramo squirtle

– Ha de estar alguien, la puerta está abierta – dijo audino

– Hay que seguir buscando – repuso azumarill que miraba las repisas, continuando a los muebles encontré un banco con un cojín encima y había una pokeball

– podría estar dentro? – pregunto froakie

– Solo hay una manera de saber – squirtle apretó el botón blanco y salió un pokemon, tauros nos miró y soltó un quejido

– que quieren? – pregunto

– Comprar – respondió audino mostrando la cartera

– Eh…si son raros – bramo estirando las patas

– bueno mi entrenador no está…pudieron haberse llevado lo que querían – dijo mirándonos

– sí pero es mejor si pagamos – respondió audino, tauros sonrió

– no entiendo el dinero pero conozco lo de la tienda, ya que han sido raros les daré lo que necesiten – dijo andando a la tienda

– y has vivido en tu pokeball de que tu entrenador se fue? – pregunte

– ya estuviera muerto, claro que salgo solo que me quise tomar una siesta sin ser molestado – respondió

– el entrenador tiene un gran campo del que como – dijo

– Entiendo – sonaba bastante tranquilo

– y que quieren? – pregunto, audino mostro la lista

– Esto – dijo

– papel? – pregunto Tauros

– No, lo escrito – respondió audino

– te dije que no entiendo el dinero crees que se leer? – repuso, audino miro la hoja

– es para hacer croquetas para nosotros – dijo

– Hay muchos tipos de croquetas y por lo que veo esto fue escrito por su entrenador así que es especial – replico tauros, audino se desanimó

– Déjame intentar – dije acercándome, extendió el papel y como podía leí cada ingrediente

– bien, eso sí lo es – dijo tauros que fui mirando las cosas en la tienda y las acomodo en el piso y al final habían bastantes cosas que no lograríamos llevar solos

– alguna otra cosa? – pregunto tauros, audino miro a froakie y a squirtle

– Tomen lo que quieran – dijo

– ustedes también – habían bastantes cosas que se veían deliciosas y tome una bolsa con algas secas acompañadas de picante y las lleve con las cosas, eran demasiadas para llevar

– dejare este billete, es el más grande que usa la maestra – dijo colocándolo sobre el aparador, tauros nos miró

– no tengo mucho por hacer…ayúdenme a cargar todo la carreta y llevare sus compras hasta su casa – dijo con una actitud algo divertida

– Solo lo hago por que pagaron y nada más – añadió saliendo, audino sonrió

– Eso no lo esperaba pero hay que sacar los paquetes de aquí – dijo

cada quien tomo un poco de lo que podíamos

Fuera y con la carreta detrás ya estaba tauros esperando, froakie subió acompañado de squirtle quienes acomodaron todo y al final con eso hecho fui al frente

– Ya está – dije

– bien, podrían cerrar la tienda? hay una cadena en el timbre, solo jálenla – dijo tauros

azumarill se hizo cargo con las instrucciones y cuando bajo una cortina de acero solo nos miró

– Ya está – bramo

– ya es hora de partir…por donde viven? – pregunto, audino se acercó y apunto a la carretera

– bien…– tauros dio unos pasos y fue a la carretera siendo seguido por nosotros, iba dando mucho esfuerzo para caminar con todo aquello detrás así que con algo de decisión tome una de las sogas y teniéndola hale liberando presión a tauros

– oye chico déjame – comento

– Es mucho solo para un pokemon – respondí sin apartar la vista del frente

– y hacías esto antes? – Pregunte

– una que otra vez, normalmente cuando había cosecha llevaba lo que sacaban a un granero y también cuando llevaba cosas de la tienda – contesto

– si no fuera problema, cuando tu entrenador se fue estabas dormido? – tauros me miro

– no, estaba con ellos haciendo la limpieza del campo…fue temprano, me hacía cargo de llevar el grano cuando en un simple descuido se fueron – dijo, sonaba aterrador

– y…y que paso después? – tauros solo miro al frente con una melancolía grande

– pensé que estaban jugando así que los busque pero ya me di cuenta muy tarde y bueno hice lo que me encargaron y limpie el grano…al menos creo que si lo saben estarán felices de que no holgazaneo mientras estoy en la tienda – dijo

– pero es mucho así que tal vez haga lo mismo y regale un poco a los alrededores – dijo

– Eso hacían cuando quedaba mucho – añadió con una sonrisa barbare modesta

Volvimos en el trecho y ya era tarde cuando llegamos al frente de la casa, tauros se acomodó

– Ya está, descarguen – dijo, froakie y squirtle fueron dando cosas a audino y azumarill que las dejaron sobre el suelo, con la carreta vacía tauros respiro más ligero

– Nos vemos ya es hora de regresar – dijo

– espera, tal vez ya este la comida por que no te quedas y descansas un momento antes de irte? – dijo audino que se colocó enfrente de el

– no lo sé, normalmente como de lo que hay en mi casa – dijo

– Tenemos frutas y bayas puede que te gusten – audino lo miro muy decidida

– Si no me queda de otra – soltó la carreta y solo estiro su cuerpo, me coloque las pesadas bolsas y las lleve al interior

Como lo había dicho audino vulpix ya tenía hecha la comida y se sorprendió con tauros pero le hizo un lugar, cuando le sirvieron miro su comida como si la analizara pero con una mordida devoro todo y pidió una segunda ración que termino muy rápido, al final quedo bastante satisfecho por lo que vi, con un pequeño suspiro se levantó

– con eso estoy bien, gracias – dijo andando a la puerta, vulpix tomo unas manzanas y las puso en un traste

– llévate unas para el camino – dijo, tauros volteo y miro el trate, no lo pensó mucho ya que acepto. Regreso por su carreta donde dejo las manzanas

– Si necesitan algo pueden ir a la tienda, nos vemos – tauros se alejó rumbo a la carretera

Los ingredientes yacían en el piso de la cocina y los mirábamos con bastante confusión porque no teníamos ni la mínima idea


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Pasaron otros dos meses bastante agitados con la investigación de saber dónde estaban, la casa continuaba como la dejaron, en el caso de la comida ya teníamos bastante y normalmente entre semanas íbamos a la tienda de tauros a dejar comida y comprar una que otra cosa que llegaba a faltar

En nuestro tiempo íbamos a las casas vecinas a tratar de hablar pero algunas se encontraban completamente vacías, los pokemon se habían ido abandonando sus pokeball detrás, no obstante, otros pokemon cuidaban de sus casas como lo hacíamos nosotros y también se preguntaban por sus entrenadores, creamos cierta amistad con ellos

continuamos preguntando a pokemon que llegábamos a ver en el mar y unos no tenían idea alguna de lo que sucedía por que llevaban tiempo lejos de las ciudades o incluso nunca entraron a una, los pocos nos habían dicho que algunos pokemon quedaron varados en el mar dentro de barcos o lanchas fueron pero rescatados y llevados a la tierra pero fue muy difícil, no habían personas en ninguna parte y eso solo me llevo a preocuparme más, vulpix cambio bastante abriéndose más a nosotros y en las comida platicaba más, sin embargo, era quien más buscaba a los maestros y nos esperaba con buenas noticias las cuales nunca encontramos

Nos esforzábamos en la falta de ellos, cuidábamos del huerto y ya que el tiempo era bastante largo continúe aprendiendo más a leer usando la repeticiones de programas que continuaban pasando aunque el verlos sin escuchar la risa de la pequeña no era divertido, también miraba los mapas del maestros sobre el mar y parte de la región y era aún muy complicados pero iba poco a poco comprendiendo cada signo

En una mañana sin mucho por hacer miraba el laboratorio, me enteré en la arena calentándome y la reparación aún no se hacía pero necesitaría mucha ayuda para arreglarla, relajándome y aun aburrido me levante y camine hacia el pórtico donde estaban mis amigos comiendo naranjas

– y si reparamos el muro? – pregunte, azumarill me miro

– Ya que no hay nada por hacer – dijo comiendo su trozo de naranja

– bien, patas a la obra – agrego audino

Llevamos las herramientas hasta ese muro y con ayuda de azumarill y audino quite los clavos muriéndolos y luego retiramos las maderas que dejamos a un costado, las nuevas eran muy largas pero hicimos lo que podíamos y las colocamos, no obstante, se complicó más por el tamaño que no encajaba

– y si las corto? – pregunto froakie

– pero necesitamos medir primero y luego marcar – comento audino, vulpix se presente con una cinta y la puso cerca

– esto sirve – dijo

– gracias – lo tomo azumarill y fue a una esquina donde midió una parte y la marco en la cinta y continuo con la otra parte repitiendo el mismo proceso, con eso hecho fue a las maderas y con un poco más de ayuda de vulpix marco la madera

– bien ya puedes – dijo azumarill, froakie saco una espada de agua y se colocó muy serio poniendo una posición, respiro esperando y en un momento deslizo su espada sobre la madera que se partió en la medida

– Genial – con las maderas encajando las clavamos y quedo listo pero no del color

– Con eso estará feliz el maestro – dijo vulpix

– Bastante – repuso audino, azumarill era bastante hábil en la construcción

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo, hicimos el entrenamiento horas antes de la cena como era la costumbre pero azumarill se veía mucho más animado y era por la reparación, según él había estado en una especie de construcción trabajando pero audino dijo que era una especie de esclavo

azumarill nunca nos mencionó nada y ocultaba todo aquello, había sucedido tiempo después de que audino llego a la casa de los maestros que para ese tiempo era una cercana a un rio y cerca de unas minas, el maestro tenía una investigación en aquel rio y había sido acompañado por audino que lo socorría llevando una maleta con sus instrumentos, era gracioso saber que el maestro era bastante enérgico que en ocasiones hacia meter en problemas a audino pero ella se alegraba de verlo tan animado .en una exploración en una pequeña cueva y en silencio escucharon un ruido rápido y seco acompañado de un quejido, la curiosidad del maestro era más grande y fue a ver que era, caminaron adelante hacia un pequeño paso y escucharon una voz

– hazlo! – Seguido de otro golpe chasqueante

– hazlo! – repitió y volvió a haber un golpe más, entre estalagmitas miraron a un hombre gordo sujetar un látigo y en el suelo se encontraba azumarill tirado cubriéndose la cabeza

– hazlo!– el maestro no tardo mucho y respondió arrojándose al tipo

– llévatelo! – Grito a audino quien lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo fuera hacia el rio

– Huye – dijo audino al herido azumarill quien temblaba

– Huye antes de que venga – dijo, el no entendía pero salto al agua y se fue nadando

Audino al ver que se había liberado retorno al lugar para socorrer al maestro quien tenía el labio partido y sangrando, se miraba un poco dolido pero sonrió andando hacia ella

– Mi esposa me va a matar – dijo, audino como lo era su instinto fue con el botiquín y lo trato también usando su habilidad de curación

El maestro no dijo nada sobre aquel tipo que al parecer huyo dejando atrás ese látigo pero el continuo muy alerta. Más tarde regresaron a su hogar que no se encontraba lejos del rio, al entrar la maestro lo miro y el trato de ocultar su herida pero ella tenía ese sentido extraño y le regaño por llegar golpeado, sin embargo, fue un enojo rápido porque poco tiempo después ya platicaban normalmente pero el maestro se puso serio y le relato lo que paso en la cueva con el tipo quien tenía como esclavos a muchos pokemon pero huyo antes de poder demostrarlo, se veía tan serio como la ocasión en la que se enfrentó con la entrenadora de audino, no había mucho que audino pudiera hacer en ese tiempo pero se proponía de cuidar del maestro

En la mañana siguiente fueron a una estación de policías donde dejaron como única evidencia el látigo y también denunciaron al tipo por lo que harían una investigación por su parte, sin más solo volvieron a seguir el trabajo del maestro

pasaron unos días sin incidentes pero más delante de nuevo escucharon el chasqueo seco pero esa vez hubo llanto, el maestro no espero y corrió entre la penumbra de la cueva donde el chapoteo de sus pasos hacia eco, audino se debió apurar para alcanzarlo sin perderlo de vista, recorrió bastante hasta que lo hallo de nuevo, el maestro forcejeaba con el tipo gordo que de nuevo tenía otro látigo y en el suelo estaba un barril bastante maltratado y no era el único ya que habían bastantes otros se metían en una cueva submarina y sacaban pequeñas piezas de oro pero al ser tan oscuro el hueco se lastimaban pero él los obligaba a entrar y los golpeaba cuando no encontraban oro y le llevaban rocas

– serás detenido – bramo el maestro, el tipo tenía bastante fuerza que lo arrojo y de nuevo lo golpeo en el rostro, el maestro retrocedió pero devolvió el golpe que doblo al tipo y enseguida cayo a causa de otro golpe, de nuevo sangrando se tapó la cara

– Audino pásame la linterna – dijo, ella rápido reviso la mochila y se la dio, tenía otra herida pero no se detuvo e ilumino el hueco, no tardó mucho en lo que salieron bastantes pokemon quienes solo miraban con miedo al tipo inconsciente en el suelo, el maestro quito una cinta de la mochila y amarro al tipo

– ahora volveré, por lo mientras trata de curarlos – dijo a audino mientras iba rumbo fuera, ella no lo pensó mucho y saco el botiquín

Bastantes pokemon tenían cortadas hechas por las rocas y otros no habían comido por bastante tiempo, audino al ver eso saco la comida que llevaban y se las puso enfrente, sin embargo, en un simple instante desapareció todo

El tipo gordo era despreciable y los pokemon se mantenían apartados, no tardo mucho y se escucharon pasos aproximarse y era el maestro que llegaba junto a otras personas que ayudaron a los pokemon, el tipo fue llevado afuera en tanto el maestro enseñaba a los policías el lugar

Todo aquello termino de buena manera y salieron aunque audino se preocupó bastante porque la comida de ambos se había esfumado y tenía que el maestro se molestara, en el transcurso fuera de la cueva siguiendo con un rastro sobre el agua se mantuvo callada

En el camino el maestro se detuvo cerca de un árbol cuyas raíces daban al rio

– Ya es hora de la comida – dijo apoyando su maleta con el árbol

audino lo miro y no sabía que hacer

– Saca el almuerzo – dijo el maestro que se sentó mirando la copa del árbol, audino nerviosa bajo su mochila y fue sacando a escondidas los recipientes vacíos tratando de disimular

– ya espero comer el arroz de mi esposa – comento muy animado

el miedo de audino aumento mucho más pero no podía hacer nada así que volteo mostrando, el maestro la miro confuso

– y la comida? – pregunto

audino como podía trato de explicar que se la dio a los pokemon de la cueva

– entonces la compartiste? – pregunto el maestro

audino asintió

– ya veo…bueno podríamos conseguir algo por aquí cerca – dijo

no se miraba enojado pero audino tenía miedo de que el la golpeara como su anterior entrenadora, se levantó y miro hacia los alrededores pero quedo mirando fijo a una hoja que flotaba con bayas y unas manzanas encima, fue curioso ver aquello, esa hoja cambio su dirección a la orilla de la cual salió aquel azumarill quien cargaba con eso, el maestro pareció sorprendido de verlo, azumarill se acercó con eso y lo coloco enfrente

Ese fue el primer acercamiento de azumarill con el maestro, después de aquella comida azumarill volvió al agua bastante sonriente, en la noche cuando regresaron de nuevo el maestro trato de esconder el moretón pero la maestra sin siquiera voltear lo supo y lo regaño, era una escena bastante graciosa según audino

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo volvió azumarill con el montón de comida fue cuando audino se aproximó con el

– Hola – saludo, el maestro comía con tranquilidad mirando su reloj leyendo alguna cosa

– y te ha ido bien? – pregunto audino

– He estado viviendo por mi cuenta y está mejor – contesto

– me alegro, sabes yo antes igual estuve siendo maltratada pero como tú el maestro me salvo – dijo audino

– Se ve que es un buen sujeto – repuso azumarill

– lo es…y…y no necesitan ayuda? – pregunto azumarill, audino lo miro

– No lo sé, ahora solo estamos recorriendo el rio – contesto

– comprendo…pero no hay algo que pueda hacer? – pregunto, audino comía una manzana

– tal vez él tenga algo, vamos a preguntar – dijo audino

juntos caminaron hasta el maestro que recién terminaba su almuerzo, audino con ademanes intento hacer entender sobre lo que pensaba azumarill pero tardaron y al final los miro muy centrado

– quiere seguirnos? – pregunto el maestro, audino asintió

– pero no estaría mejor lejos de las personas? Con lo que vivió debería ir a buscar a su familia – añadió

azumarill insistió en unirse, sin embargo, el maestro repitió lo mismo, azumarill se desanimó y se retiró. Las visitas de él se hicieron cada día llevando comida y trato de unirse pero no había mucho por hacer así que solo se iba pero un día no fueron a investigar ya que era descanso, el maestro estuvo en el patio armando un pequeño corral para la pequeña que no tardaba mucho en caminar, era bastante soleado el día y el maestro usaba una gorra mientras iba armando la madera

Audino le ayudaba pasándole clavos pero en un descuido el maestro golpeo una madera y esta salió volando hasta el rio, el maestro se levantó deprisa para recuperarla antes de que corriente se la llevara, audino también fue detrás y se metió en el rio para alcanzarlo pero antes de eso del rio surgió azumarill que lo tomo y se lo llevo al maestro

– Gracias, casi queda incompleto – bramo animado

– este…quieres comer? Tengo unas mandarinas por si quieres – agrego

el maestro regreso a su proyecto seguido de azumarill

Sentado miro al maestro trabajar, comía de las mandarinas en tanto audino continuaba pasando los clavos, el maestro era bueno armando pero un poco torpe al golpear por lo que siempre salían volando piezas y azumarill las recogia regresándolas, en un momento el sujeto el corral y el maestro se sorprendió

El corral termino bien y el maestro se miraba muy satisfecho que llamo a la maestra para presumirle, salió cargando a la pequeña

– ya está lista? – pregunto

– sí, solo queda pintarla y arreglarla un poco – respondió

– Se ve bien, servirá – comento, ella miro un momento el corral y deslizo la vista a azumarill

– es tu amigo? – pregunto

– Creo que sí, lleva rato siguiéndonos – respondió

– es uno de los pokemon del tipo que los esclavizaba – añadió

– pobre, estas bien? – Dijo y azumarill solo asintió muy feliz

– ya está el almuerzo, si deseas puedes acompañarnos – dijo

– Pero antes lávense las manos – añadió

Lo siguiente de aquel día fue a azumarill acompañando al maestro y ayudándolo en esos proyectos, las semanas pasaron y azumarill pasó a formar parte de la familia dejando atrás ese recuerdo de esclavo

Comprendí el por qué deseaba tener sepultado su pasado

Los días pasaron de la misma manera con una rutina muy similar. Cada quien hacia su parte para cuidar de la casa y también para conseguir comida cosa que cada uno fue perfeccionando más sumado también el entrenamiento ya que era lo único que nos entretenía porque en la televisión aún continuaban con las películas y repeticiones, el único cambio era que tres canales más quedaron en simples líneas de colores cosa bastante extraña aun así esperábamos por noticias

Los meses siguieron su camino y paso medio año desde su ida, la paciencia de esperar se terminó para mí, algunos pokemon vecinos se habían ido de sus casas para vivir de manera salvaje, tauros continuaba en la tienda que se iba quedando sin nada en los estantes y solo tenía latas de comida que pocas veces comprábamos. Fue en una noche mientras cenábamos cuando hable con ellos

– Saldré a buscarlos – dije

– y donde iras? – pregunto audino

– Buscare a la profesora o su casa – respondí

– y como llegaras? – pregunto de nuevo

– braviary me hablo sobre su casa y me dio instrucciones tal vez él sepa algo – respondí

– Necesitaras ayuda, déjame a mí acompañarte – dijo azumarill

– Puedo solo, además esta casa necesita que la cuiden, ustedes son fuertes – dije

– pero y si estas en problemas y no regresas? – pregunto froakie

– estaré bien, no me meteré en nada que no me incumba – conteste

– y como conseguirás llegar? – Pregunto audino

– Por el mar, braviary me dijo que el laboratorio de ella tiene vista al mar, me dio indicaciones del lugar y puedo usar los mapas del maestro – conteste

– no lo sé, y si llegan mientras no estás? – volvió a preguntar

– pero si no, ya me canse de esperar aquí puede que haya afuera encuentre algo sobre ellos y si lo tengo vendré y juntos iremos – replique animado

– entonces cuando te vas? – Pregunto vulpix que me miro

– no lo sé, puede que esta semana lo haga – respondí

– Entonces tendrás que prepararte – comento vulpix

– Lo sé, mirare los mapas una vez más y me llevare también mi pokeball para cuando tenga problemas y necesite estar escondido – dije

– Pero piénsalo mejor – agrego vulpix

Fue una noche muy silenciosa para mi mientras observaba la luna a través de la ventana, y dudaba mucho más de lo que haría por que no conocía nada más allá de donde había estado y realmente podía correr mucho peligro y sin el maestro no tenía la suficiente confianza de lograr llegar pero fruncí el ceño y apreté mi quijada solo borrando ese miedo

Al día siguiente después del desayuno estuve observando la puerta del laboratorio que no había sido abierta desde hacía mucho, en esa espera llego audino

– quieres que la abra? – pregunto, realmente había estado ingeniándome como hacerlo pero no alcanzaba la perilla

– Si – conteste, audino coloco sus patas y la giro empujando

– Gracias – brame

entre y había bastante polvo cubriendo gran parte de la superficie de las cosas pero sería un asunto aparte después, me dirigí al cajón del escritorio donde el maestro guardaba los mapas y saque muchos desplegándolos y dando una mirada entre de lleno al estudio

Pase hasta la noche aprendiendo cada mapa, entendía los símbolos y gran parte gracias a haber estado con el maestro quien de vez en cuando me hablaba y me enseñaba, sucedió lo mismo el posterior día, cada vez estudiaba lo suficiente aprendiéndome los mapas para no tener necesidad de usarlos mucho

Tenía cierta fe en hallar alguna información valiosa sobre su paradero ya que la profesora había prometido indagar más y había esa posibilidad de la cual no podía dudar, braviary me conto muchos referencias de su hogar además de que con el amanecer me daba una idea de en qué dirección partir para no perderme, otra cosa de la que debía preocuparme serían las tormentas que hacían perder la dirección con el cambio en las corrientes y otra cosa más era el refugio donde pudiera pasar la noche sin encontrarme con algún pokemon que quisiera luchar aunque con los que me había topado eran amables cosa que no cambiaba el riesgo del futuro, no tenía un día en específico solo era un sentimiento en mi pecho que me daba ánimos de estudiar preparándome pero una parte de mí solo quería dejarlo y continuar con todos en casa viviendo con la espera, era bastante triste el pensar en que nunca regresara a ver a ninguno que formaba parte de mi familia y en esa balanza ambos lados se movían rápidamente. Vulpix mientras permanecía en el laboratorio me llevo manzanas peladas y azumarill algas del mar que a decir verdad sabían mejor dentro del agua que fuera, squirtle de vez en cuando me acompañaba para platicar y era relajante, audino también iba a verme y ordenaba de paso los muebles, froakie iba a mirarme para preguntar sobre lo que haría si encontraba respuesta y si habría modo de revertir el suceso cosa que no sabía, y menos explicar su desaparición o que fin tenía todo, mi mente nunca podría encontrar el engranaje principal entre una montaña de engranes

Llego el fin de semana y con un día por delante tome la pokeball y la sujete bien a mí, llevaba una mochila que usualmente el maestro usaba en su cintura mientras se sumergía, en la orilla mire el horizonte

– Este es el adiós – dije

– Sí, ten cuidado donde estés – dijo audino

– No te metas en problemas y trata de no desviarte – dijo azumarill

– Si crees que no puedes regresar, tendrás siempre tu lugar aquí – dijo froakie

– sí, pero disfruta de todo el viaje puede que encuentres un lugar divertido al que podamos ir aunque si sabes en donde sería mejor – dijo squirtle

– mejor no te vayas…quédate aquí – dijo vulpix con un tono triste

– Los podemos esperar juntos – agrego mientras sus ojos se humedecían

– Tengo que hacerlo – respondí

– Sería mejor estar aquí y cuidar la casa mientras llegan – dijo

– no puedo esperar más si no lo hago ahora siempre estaremos ignorando el por qué se fueron – conteste, vulpix solo bajo la mirada

– Ten cuidado – dijo, asentí con la cabeza y fui entrando al agua

– espero verlos pronto y cuídense – esa fue mi última despedida

Nade lento solo tomando rumbo

Realmente me dolía dejarlos, no obstante, era lo mejor que podía hacer

Siguiendo el mismo rumbo fui buceando con la vista al frente entre la oscuridad del mar que se en clarecía cuando me aproximaba, los pokemon continuaban viajando en grupo solo en una dirección a diferencia de mí. Tenía pensado rondar unos kilómetros a poca profundidad solo para ajustarme en el calentamiento además de que debía ir observando la ruta que seguía


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Había pasado mas de una semana desde que había partido de casa y calculaba que llevaba una cuarta parte del camino, me había encontrado con algunos pokemon gigantescos quienes iban en dirección a aguas más cálidas porque ya se acercaba el invierno pero si tenía suerte lograría regresar antes de las ventiscas frías y también evitar la nieve que no me gustaba mucho cosa irónica porque podía congelar cosas, todo estaba bastante tranquilo pero en la distancia me encontré con una lancha de madera, estaba completamente vacía cuando la revise pero me logre subir y descanse, habían bastantes artefactos entre ellos una caña de pescar en buen estado y una lonchera de acero la cual abrí y retrocedí al instante por el desagradable olor a podrido del interior, me dolía el olfato y mis ganas de vomitar aumentaban pero me calme y respire lento, aproveche la quietud y di una revisada al mapa, extendí el papel sobre un asiento y fui midiendo lo que había avanzado desde la casa pero de entre la calma note nubes oscuras en la lejanía y podían llegar hasta el barco en horas pero no había nada que pudiera hacer que buscar un refugio oculto para que los fuertes vientos no me confundieran, comí algas y alguna que otra cosa que encontré pero ya extrañaba la comida que vulpix y audino preparaban, tenía fatiga por el largo viaje así que solo dormí una siesta además de que para que la tormenta llegara tomarían bastantes horas, guarde todo en la mochila y me acomode un momento debajo del asiento

Relajándome con el mecer del barco fui cerrando los ojos y caí dormido

Fue una siesta para reponer parte de las energías que había estado gastando desde la mañana. Paso una hora cuando me despertó un fuente golpe, revise la madera y había una baya meloc que no estaba ahí desde el principio, revise hacia el cielo sin hallar a ningún pokemon en las cercanías y volví a ver el mar donde tampoco había nadie, era muy misterioso por lo que no la comí y la deje sobre el asiento, la tormenta ya estaba próxima así que baje del barco y me sumergí dirigiéndome a la orilla donde pasaría el tiempo hasta que acabara

Lo único que encontré donde podría estar fue en la orilla en un árbol hueco que tenía la copa desnuda, ya con un techo sobre mi cabeza pensé en casa, como sabia se prepararían para el invierno y tal vez irían con tauros para tratar de conseguir comida y contaba con la inteligencia de audino y azumarill para tener suficiente alimento ahora que no estaban los maestros, la cueva subterránea podía ser usada para como un almacén aunque para mí era más una segunda casa donde podía dormir cuando el calor era mucho, pero yo estaría en problemas si no encontraba el laboratorio o un lugar para soportar las nevadas

Era un completo silencio antes de la tormenta, el viento iniciaba a mover las hojas del suelo y entre la distancia mire un pequeño arbusto con frambuesas bastante maduras y olían bien, con la tentación del antojo me vi cerca, lo primero que hice fue probar y eran deliciosas por lo que arranque bastantes y las acomode en una hoja que lleve en mi lomo hasta el árbol, con la merienda hecha solo me quedo esperar, por bocados disfrutaba y el viento arrecio más fuerte y en momentos el suelo cimbro a causa de los truenos, el cielo se iluminaba por cada rayo y el sonido silbante me hizo meterme aún más en el fondo del árbol, por cómo se veían las cosas tendría que permanecer un tiempo ahí

Entre el fuerte golpe del agua escuche un gemido que me erizo el lomo y para asegurarme que no tuviera problemas saque la cabeza del hueco encontrándome con una silueta oscura muy cerca, mi corazón salto del miedo pero sonreí al ver que era un trecko

– hola! – saludo, fue un poco gracioso ese momento

– Hola – respondí

– Hey, esta agua – comento entrando sacudiendo su cuerpo

– Iba a una casa pero esto me detendrá – dijo, era raro ver a un tipo planta no querer mojarse

– perdona, puedo quedarme aquí hasta que se disipe la tormenta? – Pregunto

– eh…si – respondí

– Gracias – llevaba una pequeña bolsa atravesada

– y de dónde vienes? – pregunte

– De una pequeña villa por el norte – contesto

– oh, y vas a visitar a alguien? – pregunte, trecko me miro y solo sonrió

– Solo voy a dejar un pequeño mensaje a alguien – contesto, parecía bastante serio con su encargo

– y tú? – dijo

– voy a buscar a alguien – respondí

– comprendo…y te llevabas bien con las personas? – Pregunto

Un poco confuso lo quede mirando

– a que te refieres? – repuse

– que si te trataban bien? – solté aire

– Sí, eran muy amables – trecko se puso muy serio

– y no te utilizaban? – pregunto

– No, siempre solían protegerme – conteste, trecko cambio bastante su ánimo

– las personas son malas no puedes tenerles cariño – comento

– son buenas al menos lo que he conocido son así – dije

– Deberías dejar esa vida y ese pensamiento – repuso

– Yo quiero a mi maestro – trecko tenía otra personalidad

– sí que eres ingenuo, la ciudad ahora solo es un recuerdo de ellos por eso la hemos dejamos nosotros deberías seguirnos – dijo

– Las pokeball son solo un símbolo de represión y esclavitud – añadió

– No pienso eso, las pokeball ayudan a protegernos y cuando nos enfermamos es más rápido llevarnos al médico – replique

– deberías romper la tuya yo lo hice y arroje los restos al fuego – trecko hablaba con mucho rencor

– Te recomiendo que nunca entres a la ciudad ahí viven solo perdedores – dijo

Guarde silencio al ver que simplemente el continuaría escupiendo ese odio que quería inyectar en mi

La tormenta se mantuvo por una hora más dando con toda la fuerza que tenía pero trecko continuaban mirándome de manera extraña e incómoda, no podía moverme demasiado sin llamar su atención, tenía aun frambuesas, las deslice de mi lomo y las puse enfrente de mi

– quieres unas? Están muy dulces – dije

Trecko cambio esas miradas muerta a una alegre

– Sí, muchas gracias – respondió, eso alivio la tensión dentro del árbol, mientras él comía cerré los ojos para descansar un momento

Paso otra hora más y la tormenta fue calmándose, ya estaba cerca el atardecer y quería avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que cayera por completo la noche, con la mochila sujeta sali del hueco

– Nos vemos – dije andando hacia el mar

La lluvia era más ligera y los vientos cesaron . De vuelta dentro me detuve para orientarme y cuando encontré de nuevo el rumbo continúe

Ya cerca de la noche detuve mi andar y fui de nuevo a la orilla cerca de algunas rocas, me relaje un momento y mire el cielo ámbar que ya iba oscureciéndose, era muy relajando, desabroche la mochila y respire hondo mirando rápidamente los alrededores donde no había nadie, con la soledad estire mis extremidades y bostece, lleve conmigo la mochila y fui en busca de la cena, me gustaban las algas pero comerlas mucho ya me cansaba, no muy lejos de la orilla encontré varios árboles de manzanas, cada una bien roja y brillantes que despertaron mi hambre, no eran muy gruesos los troncos por lo que me arroje chocando y enseguida cayeron tres, era un mundo bastante frio lejos de casa pero ya me iniciaba a acostumbrar

Con manzanas como cena me hice de un nuevo refugio debajo de algunos bejucos entrelazados, no había nubes y el horizonte no avisaba de otra tormenta pero un techo era más cómodo, si extraña la luz de las lámparas porque la luz de la luna llegaba a causarme confusión entre sombras

A primera hora volví al mar moviéndome con más lentitud entre las mansas aguas, se veía un día soleado, me adentre hasta el fondo

Cerca de la tarde me encontré con un grupo de butterfree que descansaban sobre otro de esos botes vacíos, no había mucho a los alrededores

– Buenas tardes – salude

– hola que tal – respondió un butterfree que miraba el agua

– están de viaje? – pregunte

– algo así, recién salimos de la isla y vamos a reunirnos con otros para…bueno eso es privado solo que tendremos crías – contesto

– Entiendo – dije, aunque no comprendí sus palabras

– y están muy lejos? – Pregunte

– No tanto cálculo que a un día de aquí – contesto

– Qué bien – brame

– y tú que me dices también viajas? – Pregunto

– sí, voy a buscar a alguien – respondí

– tu entrenador? – dijo

– Sería bueno pero es un amigo – butterfree parecía no saber lo sucedido

– y llevas tiempo lejos de la ciudad? – pregunte, se arregló una antena

– tal vez dos años desde que pase por una, no estamos acostumbrado a ir a las ciudades solo pasamos por bosques aunque hay ocasiones en las que nos encontramos a los humanos y uno que otro se va con ellos – dijo con bastante relajes

– y en esa isla no hay humanos? – solo negó con la cabeza, por mi cabeza paso decirle pero realmente no cambiaría nada

– bueno, nos vemos y suerte – con esa despedida continúe con mi recorrido

Me aleje de ese barco y continúe de nuevo al fondo marino cuando recordé que el maestro había encontrado esa alga rara y guardado, era muy triste que no lograra estudiarla y ver su emoción cada vez que mirara por el microscopio, también el escuchar sus gritos animados cuando encontraba algo pero deje de distraerme y continúe adelante lo más que podía solo deteniéndome para comer

Por la noche estuve pensativo pero me relaje y me propuse ir con mejor ánimo por qué estar de ese estado todo el tiempo me frenaba y si quería llegar debía dejar esos sentimientos aun lado, calme mi respiración y dormí

Pasaron dos semanas más y ya estaba próximo, según los mapas no estaría a más de un par de días y fue una gran alegría, me había alejado mucho de la orilla pero me iría aproximando, en esos días no pasó nada que pudiera relatar por muy relevante, los pokemon continuaban con sus vidas o al menos los salvajes, encontré otras barcas y una volcada por el mar pero ninguna con nadie lo que afirmaba lo que contaban pokemon sobre los rescates, pero muchos de ellos debieron permanecer por días y si no eran acuáticos no podían moverse de su único lugar seco, entre las tantas supe que habían sido llevados dentro de sus pokeball, la mochila era muy resistente y no había tenido que estar dentro de la protección de la pokeball aunque por momentos si sentí el pavor de ser acechado mientras buceaba pero solo fue por minutos, no sabía que era pero por la silueta en el oscuro fondo era muy grande y nada amistosa. Nadar era muy cómodo pero el andar en auto sintiendo el aire era una sensación que emocionaba el solo recordarlo

Pasaron los dos días y ya estaba bastante próximo, me había acercado a la orilla una día antes y podía ver un poco la costa desde ese lugar aunque se fue levantando un risco bastante alto en el que confiaba que se rebajaría lo suficiente, no miraba casas cercanas como braviary lo había dicho que tenían la vista al mar aunque sospechaba que tal vez me había equivocado de camino y haberme desviado o solo calcule mal y habían de estar aún más adelante, la parte del risco se extendió por unos kilómetros más y no podía retroceder por que el único paso era por una zona de rocas filosas donde las olas me arrojarían si intentaba jugar con mi suerte. Seguí hasta que el risco fue bajando su agresividad a una simple costa vacía, por cómo se veía me tomaría mucho tiempo ir hasta la cima del risco sumado buscar aquel pueblo, ya que no podría hacer por el momento me arroje sobre la arena a descansar, volteado y observando el cielo solté aire y cerré los ojos un momento. Los volví a abrir con bastante lentitud pero quede asombrado que todo estuviera tan oscuro y solo me acomode y quede frio al ver que ya era de noche, las estrellas ya estaban iluminando y lo único que escuchaba eran las olas y algunos pokemon rondar por aquellos lugares, la costa no estaba tan mal pero me aleje unos metros más y ante la negativa del momento no tuve más remedio que volver al sueño

Al día siguiente con el sol apenas asomándose por el horizonte ya iba en camino para subir a esos riscos, habían rocas pero nada que no lograra superar, con el sonido de los pequeños golpes subí hasta la cima donde encontré plantas y un suelo más suave, aplastando algunas plantas seguí adelante

Atravesé la maleza y pase por algunos arbustos densos y con la dificultad llegue a un pequeño claro donde visualice un sendero o algo parecido con una línea seca de tierra que con el tiempo se perdería, iba en mi dirección así que no le vi nada mal estar un tiempo sin tener que tallarme demasiado con la hierba, sin embargo, para ser temprano ya habían pokemon muy activos corriendo y algunos solo me miraba o eso sentía en los hombros, ese peso de la presión al ser observado, ya me comenzaba a acostumbrar

Con paso lento calcule que había avanzado un par de kilómetros y en la distancia visualice lo que era una casa, realmente no esperaba encontrar personas pero si algún pokemon me pudiera indicar el camino al pueblo o solo afirmarme que había alguno cerca, no retrase más mi avance y continúe

Pase por debajo de una cerca y fui a la puerta principal

– hola! – grite esperando contestación pero hubo nadie, con la calma llegue a la puerta golpeando dos veces la puerta

– hola! Me pueden ayudar? – dije, a pesar del ruido que hice no salió nada, realmente el lugar se veía muy bien para estar solo, fui a los alrededores y en la parte trasera escuche un ruido y un quejido

– vamos! – dijo alguien bastante fuerte

– oh! Solo hazlo – dijo de nuevo, con cuidado me asome desde la esquina y había un tipo garaje y desde la puerta mire a un archeops mirar una de esas máquinas donde el maestro sacaba bebidas en este caso eran bolsas de botanas, él estaba muy activo y por un minuto saco sus garras y soltó un golpe que detuvo cerca y solo suspiro, no entendí por qué no la rompió pero el continuo gritando y no fui lo suficientemente discreto porque se dio cuenta de mí y volteo

– hey que pasa? – temblé pero volví a calmarme

– Nada, solo quería… – antes de poder acabar el volvió a hablar

– oye sabes usar esto? Lo rompería pero vale algo para mí – dijo, solo había visto un par de veces como se hacía

– Poco – respondí

– Excelente, tengo días que quiero una bolsa pero no puedo sacarlos – dijo

– y por qué no rompes el cristal? – pregunte

– quisiera pero vez esto, mi entrenador lo hizo – contesto señalando un costado donde había un dibujo bastante grande de archeops y no era el único porque habían otras de esas pinturas en los muros

– tienes monedas? – Pregunte

– qué es eso? – contesto

– Lo que llevaba tu entrenador – dije

– eh, no…no…pero tengo hay un recipiente donde el metía eso – dijo

– Tráelo – archeops no tardo y llevo hasta mi un frasco pequeño donde se veían las monedas, lo sujete por la tapa e iba a romperlo pero me detuvo archeops

– oye que haces? – Pregunto

– Sacar las monedas – conteste

– no! Ese pertenece al entrenador y no quiero que se enoje – replico, era un poco molesto pero solo asentí y tome el cristal del frasco, me acomode bien y lo abrí usando mi mandíbula con prudencia, deje salir monedas

– toma una de estas y colócala en ese hueco, luego aprieta…el ter no el cuarto cuadrado de arriba – dije señalando

Archeops hizo lo que indique y enseguida cayo, la tomo y simplemente devoro todo el contenido

– qué bien! Ya extrañaba su sabor – exclamo y volvió sacar más, al final solo dejo unos

– gracias compañero, estuvo muy bueno – añadió

– De nada, se veía que tenías hambre – dije

Archeops me miro solo sonrió

– ni tanto, por aquí hay unos árboles que planto mi entrenador y como de ellos pero ahora que no está he estado queriendo una de esas bolsas, son un delirio para mí – dijo

Se veía animado

– y que te trae por aquí?– pregunto

– quería ver si sabias sobre un pueblo cercano, está cerca del mar – respondí

– bueno, creo que mi entrenador una vez me llevo a una ciudad así pero está un poco apartada de aquí – sonreír

– sabes por dónde está? Me puedes indicar el camino – brame, archeops se arregló las alas

– ahora no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, ya arregle las cosas y bueno quería hacer un viaje…si quieres te llevo – dijo con bastante despreocupación pero había el problema de mi peso, no podía mentir diciendo que era alguien ligero porque hasta el maestro cuando me llegaba a levantar se veía el esfuerzo en su cara

– no te cansaras? – pregunte

– Si te llevara como estas no lograría avanzar ni una cuarta parte – contesto

– traes tu pokeball? – pregunto

Asentí y me libere de la mochila, del interior hice rodar mi pokeball

– que peculiar, solo he visto pocas de esta – comento, lo mire con confusión

– bien –

– para que veas que no te engaño cuando estemos lejos de aquí te enseñare una ciudad y si quieres que te siga llevando lo hare – dijo

– Está bien –

Volví a asegurarme la mochila y me aproxime a la pokeball

– Bien, entonces te veré en unas horas – dije

Archeops asintió y sin más entre

Era nostálgico volver al interior, me movía bastante relajado y cerré los ojos, no había mucho que contar solo que me relaje recordando a mi familia quienes debían estar preocupados por mi tardanza, si archeops me llevaba hasta el lugar solo sería regresar y terminaría

Paso un tiempo cuando de nuevo me vi fuera y ya nos encontrábamos en esa ciudad donde habían bastantes pokemon andando

– Ya estamos aquí – dijo

Había cumplido lo dicho, me llene de curiosidad de saber cómo iban las cosas así que avance observando los edificios y los pokemon iban de un lado a otro, no había nada extraño más que la falta de personas, las tiendas seguían abiertas y aun habían focos de lámparas prendidos, nada de ahí era muy complicado solo era una ciudad aunque algo oscura por lo alto de los edificios que tapaban el atardecer

– conoces aquí? – pregunte

– no mucho, solo pasamos rápido y nos fuimos solo sabía dónde quedaba – contesto

– Ya veo –

No sabía mucho más que ellos continuaban esperando pero no eran apreciados por los pokemon que decidieron irse, entre los tantos mire un centro pokemon, lo había conocido en la tv en unos programas de tv y me anime

– Iré ahí – dije

Era bastante brillante como lo recordaba

Las puertas eran de cristal y adentro también estaba rebosante de pokemon que hacían fila, solo observe un momento y hasta el frente había una persona, era la enfermera joy famosa por siempre ayudar a los pokemon, emocionando me forme

– no deberíamos seguir? – Pregunto archeops

– solo espera, tengo que ir con ella, puede que encuentre lo que busco – dije

Archeops se puso detrás

Muchos adelante y atrás se encontraban muy felices por algo, yo solo quería saber si ella tenía alguna conexión o si podría ayudarme

Al paso de los pacientes llego mi turno

– Por favor sígueme – dijo la enfermera joy

Alegre pase a la sala y me acomode encima de un banco con escalones, la enfermera estaba algo diferente de como la recordaba pero no sabría explicarlo, tenía el mismo peinado y sus ojos eran igual de brillantes pero tenía algo mas

– Enseguida viene el doctor – dijo

Salió del consultorio en tanto solo observe los muebles, todo lo que había era común

De entre el leve sonido del eco se abrió la puerta y entro el doctor

– Y bien, déjame revisar la computadora, por favor sube a esa mesa – dijo

Subí por los escalones y me acomode debajo de una lámpara, no me moví pero el doctor escribía en el teclado, después de unos minutos se levantó

– Parece que todo está bien pero necesitas comer más balanceado – dijo

Se veía como cualquier persona pero aun así notaba algo bizarro en todo, eran humanos pero a la vez no, de entre el aire note cierto aroma familiar

– come unas bayas en el comedor – dijo el doctor

Asentí y baje de la mesa. El parecía normal ante lo que paso ninguna sola expresión de tristeza solo feliz

Sali del consultorio muy concentrado en el doctor y la enfermera, tenían ese olor que ya conocía de algún lado solo que mis recuerdos divagaron, volví a aparador donde ya esperaba archeops

– y como te fue? – Pregunto

– bien, según debo dejar de comer frituras – contesto

– y tu ¿ – solo compartí lo que dijo el doctor

Asistimos al comedor como lo había recomendado y comimos, ya era muy tarde como para volar hasta el pueblo de braviary

– oye, y si mañana continuamos? – dije, archeops comía muy despacio

– Si quieres – respondió

– Hay que descansar y mañana salimos temprano – añadí

– sabes me gustan más las bayas que sembró el maestro estas se sienten sin sabor, tal vez sea porque no les da mucho el sol – comento, no sabía mucho sobre bayas así que solo asentí

– Aunque es raro ver a una enfermera joy – agrego

– sí, son las primera personas que he visto en estos meses – dije

– yo llevo un año fuera, el maestro casi siempre estaba llevando cosas a la casa y bueno también iba a otro lugar para hacer su trabajo, era un poco serio con eso – dijo

Estaba un poco disgustado por algo pero no pregunte para no causarle más malestar

Terminamos esa comida y permanecimos en la mesa

– y donde dormiremos? – pregunto

– No lo sé, tal vez si nos vamos al bosque podríamos encontrar un buen refugio – conteste

En ese momento se escuchó el altavoz del centro pokemon

– Les recordamos que aún nos quedan lugares por si quieren dormir aquí – dijo la enfermera joy

– y si nos quedamos? – Pregunto archeops

No veía nada mal la oferta

– por mi está bien así nos ahorramos salir – dije, solo asintió

Sin nada más en la mesa fuimos al mostrador y ella sola asumió que queríamos dormir y en esa noche volví a dormir cómodamente

En ese nido de paja me encontraba muy cálido, tenía bastante sueño y con la suavidad solo dormía pero en medio de aquella noche desperté de golpe teniendo en mente aquel olor que de nuevo sentí, era un aroma a hierva y bayas pero tenía otro mas muy distintivo aunque no la reconocía del todo, baje del nido y ronde por el dormitorio, me recordaba a flores como rosas pero no era un perfume

Sin encontrar nada en el dormitorio sali al pasillo donde lo olí con más claridad y continúe adelante, algunos pokemon pasaron de largo, sin detenerme llegue hasta unas escaleras que iban al mostrador pero entre la apaciguada noche escuche a la enfermera joy acercarse y sonreí animado, me dirigí hacia ella cuya sombra se alargaba en el suelo, sin embargo, en un simple instante se desvaneció al igual que su voz, confundido solo revise el pasillo donde ella había estado pero quede frio al ver que no había nadie, simplemente vacío sin rastro de vida y el olor se había extinguido, muy perplejo me puse serio y regrese al dormitorio

El resto de la noche fue solo descansar

En la mañana desperté con tranquilidad sin querer levantarme, los rayos del sol pasaron por la ventana y con una exhalación baje del nido, me estire y con un bostezo fui al comedor donde ya estaba la enfermera joy


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

No dejaba de recordar lo sucedido, el simple hecho de que desapareciera aun cuando vi su sombra era muy perturbador, sabía que mis sentidos no me engañaban pero no encontraba explicación lógica, tal vez había un pasadizo en el pasillo por el que entro y desapareció, sonaba loco pero era lo más razonable, tome el desayuno con tranquilidad y se agregó archeops, los pokemon no dejaron de estar tan activos moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras las enfermeras también se movían, el ambiente si pudiera describirlo sería como ver barcos en un amplio mar

Al paso de algunas bayas mire fijo a la enfermera joy quien atendía, el mismo peinado, ropa y la misma actitud alegre nada fuera pero algo dentro de mí solo pedía que no me confiara demasiado

– y nos vamos? – pregunto archeops, tenía que continuar hasta la ciudad pero no me dejaba de cuestionar

– sabes, tengo algo que hacer…por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? – Respondí, archeops me miro muy animado

– bueno, dormiré fuera no me gustó mucho el dormitorio – dijo

– Está bien – repuse

– Saldré a las afueras unas horas y tal vez llegue en la noche – dijo estirando sus alas

– si vas a estar por la ciudad podrías ir al monumento recuerdo que era muy grande – añadió

– Vale – se levantó y se fue

Sin nada que hacer camine por el centro pokemon observando muchas cosas entre ellas el mapa y la tienda, solo habían pokeball en la estantería lo otro como pociones y semillas era lo contrario y no podía juzgar, me dirigí a la sala de espera donde tenían encendida la tv que aun trasmitía

No tenía mucho por hacer tome unas revistas y tiradas sobre el suelo las inicie a leer, entendía algo ya el lenguaje pero me entretenía más las imágenes, llevaba conmigo aun la mochila la cual tenía un olor salado pero nada desagradable, continúe leyendo hasta la tarde cuando mire a la enfermera irse a otro lugar, disimuladamente la seguí

Ella fue por un pasillo cerca del consultorio, llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno que dejo en una repisa y prosiguió hasta una esquina donde dio la vuelta, discretamente fui y quede paralizado cuando de nuevo de esfumo, no había ningún solo rastro humano, sin tener nada para buscar solo retrocedí y salí a la calle, siendo tarde ronde por un trecho y luego doble camino en un callejón que conducía a la parte trasera, la ciudad era bastante grande e iría a esa escultura que comento archeops

Siguiendo el mapa me fui alejando del centro pokemon

Llegue al punto un poco después, habían muchos pokemon y sin dificultad encontré la atracción, era un héroe o eso parecía que posaba con otros pokemon, era muy grande

Estuve en esa zona un tiempo pensando y mirando a los otros pokemon, muchos se veían que solo iban de paso y otros solo permanecían ahí como si esperaran algo, con lo agitado del sistema me volví al centro pokemon, estando en rumbo por otra dirección mire casas comunes detrás de las edificios, algunas tenía bastante hierva creciendo por todos lados y otras era lo contrario con un jardín bien cuidado y el césped cortado pero entre las tantas me quede centrado en una que me llamo la atención por el olor que tenía, era el mismo que la noche anterior

Era un hogar normal, camine hasta la cerca y mire el interior donde no había nadie, sin embargo, podía notar que habían cuidado de la casa bastante bien a pesar de que las personas ya no estaban, había un pequeño rosal cerca y aproveche la proximidad para olerlas, era un muy agradable aroma que me relajo un momento y entre la quietud escuche una voz bastante despacio pero no encontré a nadie

Continúe adelante hasta el centro pokemon donde entre y fui hacia el dormitorio, en el transcurso cambie de rumbo y estuve en el mismo pasillo, observe a todos lados y sin detenerme comencé a revisar las paredes oliendo cada centímetro y en un pequeño accidente golpee el suelo y escuche un ruido hueco, era extraño que estuviera ese hueco y no dejándome llevar por mi imaginación continúe adelante para asegurarme que no fuera solo el sótano el que había escuchando

Pase por el pasillo y di la vuelta varias veces antes de regresar al mismo punto, no habían escaleras o algún sótano y me parecía que el agua que se usaba venia de la parte trasera donde por una ventana logre ver un deposito muy grande, no tenía una explicación para el sonido hueco en el suelo pero tenía curiosidad así que volví a golpear mirando el tamaño del hueco

Al final encontré un pequeño círculo muy pequeño para que entrara la enfermera lo que aumento aún más el misterio, con una pequeña pista indague mucho más sobre las paredes, entre el borde del suelo mire un poco de agua o lo que parecía serlo, me acerque y enseguida volví a encontrarme con el mismo olor pero diluido, el líquido se mantenía solo en una parte y me fui acercando observando un pequeño espacio muy diminuto paso por donde salía esa agua y no pertenecía al depósito, con cuidado aproxime la punta de mi aleta y toque, en cierto punto y con una fuerza escuche un pequeño golpe que hizo abrir un pasadizo pequeño, mire hacia abajo encontrando un tobogán, el tamaño no era problema pero lo que me asegure solo que el destino no fuera una clase de habitación espeluznante, el suelo se veía bien y habían unas luces, no había mucho que lograra hacer así que sin más problema me deslice

Llegue abajo y era un cuarto vacío sin mucho más que un estante cerrado. Tenían lámparas y algunas cosas del centro pokemon colgadas, entre tanto había un pasillo que recorría hacia un fondo iluminado, trague saliva y continúe adelante, el hueco por donde entre se había cerrado y no tenía más opción que seguir si es que quería salir

Con paso lento atravesé por todo aquel lugar hasta unas escaleras, había estado andando una media hora y había recorrido bastante pero las escaleras no se veían mal, con fuerza fui subiendo y al llegar encontré una puerta sema abierta que no dude en empujar y de nuevo me vi en un lugar desconocido, parecía ser una casa normal, no escuche nada y no vi problema para andar adelante

Era un bonito hogar y bastante limpio aunque solitario, me pregunte si ahí era donde vivía la enfermera pero era muy imposible que ella entrara por el hueco

Con un ambiente sosegado busque la salida de esa casa

Despacio camine, sin embargo, escuche una voz muy alegre y también un pequeño golpe tintineante que llamo mi atención, era como una campañilla y la fui siguiendo con el pensamiento que fuera la puerta, sonaba bastante cada vez y llegue a una salida

Ya era muy tarde y la noche no tardaría en caer pero no había vista a la calle y por lo que era evidente era el patio trasero, con confusión mire a todos lados pero me centre en salir y una manera era rodear. Continúe adelante y tenía ya la libertad pero me paralice cuando escuche una voz enojada

– quién eres?! – pregunto, di la vuelta y ahí estaba liligant

– Solo entre por accidente – conteste

– bueno…y como entraste? No hay ninguna cerca abierta – repuso, quede un poco pasmado sin saber que decir y solo mire el suelo

– Po…por un pasaje – dije

– que! Estaba segura que nadie lo encontraría – comento andando hacia mi muy enojada

– lo siento no debí estar indagando – dije y ella solo frunció el ceño

– sabía que debíamos tener más cuidado, hablare con ellos – dijo, su humor cambio muy rápidamente a uno más animado

– si no fuera un problema podrías decirme porque no desapareció la enfermera? – pregunte, me miro fijo

– se escondió – contesto, sabía que mentía pero no podía irme sin saber al menos por que ellos estaban aún

– realmente son ellos? Cuando los veo parecen personas pero hay algo mas – dije, liligant se puso nerviosa

– lo sabe alguien más? – pregunto, sus hojas vibraban

– solo a un amigo pero no creo que diga nada – respondí

– Ya veo….creo que igual sabía que tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta – agrego

– y entonces? – Soltó aire

– ven conmigo tengo trabajo – dijo

Llegamos a un tipo almacén donde estaban varias mesas y plantas encima, el aroma de rosas igual llenaba el aire, maravillado sonreí

– y que has visto? – pregunto, realmente no tenía pruebas pero si una intuición que había nacido con el tiempo

– Desaparecieron y que huelen raro – conteste, liligant sujeto un montón de hojas verdes y las fue moliendo en un recipiente de roca, estaba en silencio

– hemos estado aquí desde que las personas se fueron – dijo

– pero y ellos? – pregunte

– esta es nuestra casa y nuestros entrenadores hace tiempo que se fueron – hablaba en plural y concentrada solo en lo que hacía

– tienes compañía? – pregunte

– sí, ya has estado con ellos – contesto

– quienes? – volví a preguntar

– zoroark y zorua – respondió, mire dentro de mis recuerdos y no había visto ninguno pero también que ellos podrían cambiar de forma o eso decían los programas que había visto y con los factores puestos di con un resultado

– pero y hay más – repuse

– nunca dije que solo fueran dos, nuestros entrenadores eran el doctor y la enfermera joy – añadió, era de suponer eso

– y por qué siguen abriendo el centro pokemon? – pregunte

– a decir verdad no sabemos, solo que debemos cuidar lo que ellos tienen y algo de eso es atender bueno al menos eso pienso yo – dijo, lo que machaco lo llevo a una botella donde vertió algo similar al agua, el simple hecho de saber que eran pokemon me lleno de dudas

– y como pueden hablar como ellos? – pregunte, liligant no se detenía ni un segundo

– No lo sé, recuerdo que llegaron hablando pero no sé cómo lo lograron – respondía, sonaba misterioso

– Déjame acabar todo esto y te contare un poco más claro aunque lo hago porque no tengo con quien hablar durante el día – dijo, asentí guardando distancia para no estorbar, cuando lleno frascos de lo que el maestro llamaba hiperpocion se sentó un momento y suspiro muy relajada

– bien, ya sabes que las personas han desaparecido no? – Dijo, respondí asintiendo

– Realmente paso un poco después de eso – dijo contándome aún más cosas

Cuando ellos desaparecieron en la mañana liligant salió a buscarlos pero lo único que encontró en el centro fue un gran número de pokemon, ellos estaban esperando afuera y el numero creció aún más lo que llevo a tener un caos unos minutos después cuando empezaron a golpear las puertas y para suerte el cristal soportaba, no podía hacer mucho y con tumulto no lograría llegar a la puerta así que retorno a esa casa donde encontró a zoroark y a los tres zorua en el jardín desayunando

– y los maestros? – Preguntaron, liligant los miro un momento

– no lo sé, usare el pasadizo y veré si están dentro del centro – contesto, zoroark se encontraba siendo genial o eso decía

– Iré contigo – se levantó y entro en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al pasaje

los dos lograron entrar y después de un momento recorrieron todo, buscaron en los consultorios, dormitorios, en los depósitos, el comedor y por ultimo una sala de descanso que tenían pero no habían pisado el lugar, desde dentro se escuchaban los golpes que daban en la puerta

– y que haremos? – pregunto liligant con mucha preocupación, zoroark la miro un segundo y sin decir nada solo fue a un armario del que tomo una bata y se la coloco

– Veré si escuchar al doctor me sirvió para aprender algo – dijo y enseguida se envolvió en neblina que al disiparse solo mostraba al doctor

– que tal me veo? – Pregunto, liligant quedo asombrada

– Bien – contesto

– tratare de controlar antes de que hayan problemas y no quiero que rompan las puertas – dijo zoroark que tomo un montón de hojas del escritorio y salió, liligant cuando reacciono lo siguió fuera

El doctor abrió las puertas

– calma! – exclamo

– los atenderé pero no hagan desorden, quiero una fila! – dijo, liligant estaba bastante animada en esos instantes

– podrías hacerte cargo de buscar opciones y lo que se usa? – dijo a liligant quien de inmediato fue al almacén y tomo muchas cosas que cargo en una caja llevándola hasta el consultorio

con rapidez revisaba y daba algunas cosas mientras los pokemon hablaban sobre sus entrenadores que había desaparecido, estaban demasiado nerviosos y lo que les daban eran pequeñas tabletas para calmarlos, zoroark no decía nada manteniendo su papel de humano y solo daban indicaciones en el idioma, continuaron así hasta la tarde pero no dejaban de llegar y el cansancio por parte de ambos se hacía evidente, en cierto momento zoroark se levantó del asiento y cerró la puerta dando un largo respiro

– No podre solo – dijo

– hay demasiados pokemon y todos hablan de lo mismo, parece que las personas se han ido – añadió estirando los brazos – quiero ayudar más – repuso liligant

– ya haces demasiado y te necesito para que des la medicina – contesto

liligant solo se sonrojaba mientras lo contaba, continuaron una hora más pero volvieron a descansar y ya sentían el peso de la presión, no habían comido y ni agua habían bebido, al ya no poder solo cerraron la puerta del consultorio y se miraron entre si

– tal vez podamos tomarnos una hora – dijo liligant, zoroark la miraba y se sentó muy serio

– tal vez pueda escapar y conseguir comida para ambos pero necesito que los distraigas para que no se den cuenta – dijo, liligant asintió muy decidida. Se calmó los nervios y fue a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de tocarla entraron dos enfermeras quienes solo cerraron y cargaban consigo una canasta

– y como han estado? – Preguntaron al unísono

– que hacen aquí? – respondió zoroark

– como no regresaban al almuerzo pensamos en buscarlos, y bueno aquí está la comida – respondió zorua que dejo la canasta encima de la silla – les ayudaremos un poco con esto, si quieren descansen y dejen el resto a nosotras

– ambas había también aprendido bastante con la enfermera joy y salieron del consultorio y estando en el pasillo solo hablaron en voz alta

– por favor todos los que necesiten ayuda síganos al mostrador y trataremos de atenderlos lo más rápido que podamos – con comida y agua en un termo iniciaron su primer almuerzo después de una larga jornada

con el secreto oculto continuaron trabajando y de vez en cuando se tomaban el tiempo para estudiar lo que habían visto en esos años, con el esfuerzo lograron bastante y se organizaron bien al punto de que nadie se preguntó por qué ellos todavía continuaban presentes, los medicamentos fueron acabándose de los almacenes pero liligant fue creando nuevos usando las hiervas, no era muy difíciles de hacer solo tardadas, el moler, picar y mantener en conserva eran las manera comunes otras tenía un proceso más complicado, ella sola se mantenía en casa y ellos en el centro, por las noches mientras todos descansaban en ciertos días transportaban lo hecho y lo usaban a dosis para no perder demasiado. Realmente tenía una dura responsabilidad, no obstante, se veían muy felices con lo que hacían

Liligant me platico sobre más cosas pero con la noche cerca me despedí y volví al centro

En el dormitorio descanse unas horas y mientras yacía echado pensaba, no tenía idea alguna de cómo nos iría a nosotros en el futuro y con ese grupo que odiaba a las personas las cosas se complicaría en algún punto.

Por la mañana ya había encontrado a archeops, llevaba conmigo comida que nos serviría para el viaje y con un buen clima solo entre a mi pokeball


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho

Aterrizamos durante una tarde y mientras estiraba las aletas mire aquel pequeño arroyo que iba cuesta abajo, no tenía idea alguna de donde estábamos pero solo me relaje

– y que tal te sientes? – pregunte a archeops que se echó sobre la tierra

– Bien, estoy un poco cansado – contesto bostezando

– y cuanto nos queda? – Pregunte

– Vamos bien así que tal vez medio día y llegaremos – dijo

Llevábamos comida así que solo nos dimos un buen almuerzo.

El sonido del agua fue muy relajante, llevábamos un buen trecho ya alejados de la ciudad de zoroark y por cómo íbamos estaríamos pronto en ese pueblo

– y como recuerdas a tu entrenador? – pregunte mientras comía

– Pues como alguien serio y divertido, era muy brillante cuando pintaba a pokemon – respondió con un tono de alegría

– y el donde trabajaba? – con sus puntiagudos colmillos partió una manzana con mucha facilidad

– en una tipo casa no muy lejos, siempre iba por las mañanas en su moto y volvía casi por el atardecer – respondió

– Ya veo – sonaba que era alguien con mucha energía

– y tu casa la recuerdas? – pregunto

Ya llevaba bastante lejos y pues supuse que manejarían bien los problemas de surgieran ya que eran inteligentes a su manera como lo era vulpix quien a pesar de su pasado

Ella había estado en una casa viviendo como compañía de una anciana, recién salía del huevo y vivió un año con la abuela pero ya su edad era muy avanzada y lo inminente sucedió, quedo sola unas semanas mientras la buscaba y esperaba cada día en la misma silla donde solía tejer, no obstante, fue adoptada y llevada a otro hogar donde permaneció muy tranquila unos días hasta que sin esperarlo fue golpeado por una persona quien la pateo, esa fue la primera vez que sintió un dolor tan grande que la dejo inconsciente

Despertó más tarde escupiendo sangre y aquel que la golpeo andaba con normalidad, no comprendía el por qué le habían hecho daño sin una razón, con el miedo se mantuvo lejos de ese hombre y oculta lo vigilaba. Paso un día sin incidentes parecidos

Con lo que pareció calmo volví a tratar de jugar

Su vida dentro de esa casa era como estar en una prisión, no podía salir y cada vez por cierto tiempo los alimentos le eran negados, con lo que podía comer tenía que soportar, aquella persona no tardo mucho y repitió el mismo acto con más saña, ese día la llevaron al centro pokemon donde permaneció bastantes días en recuperación, se mantenía solo recordando a la anciana que la había cuidado mucho dándole cariño y deseaba volver a verla

Volvió a esa casa solo para vivir lo mismo una y otra vez, su pelaje se volvió grisáceo y la temperatura de su caliente cuerpo bajo, no tardo mucho tiempo cuando en un descuido salió por la puerta y corrió lejos tanto como le permitieron sus débiles patas. Llego hasta un árbol ya cerca de la noche y ahí sin poder hacer nada más descanso, despertó al siguiente día totalmente desorientada sin poder reconocer el camino o el lugar, trato de volver pero nunca logro encontrar una pista del retorno

A partir de ahí vivió como pudo en la zona silvestre, comía lo que llegaba a ver y dormía donde lograba estar a salvo, aunque para ella era mejor a tener miedo a ser atacada por otro pokemon que por un humano. En el lapso del tiempo se adaptó mejor a su ambiente y también cambio su temor por odio del cual se alimentaba cada día y luchaba contra otros pokemon que llegaban a molestarla eso hizo enojar a bastantes que en un acto la emboscaron y sin darle descanso la atacaron tanto que no recuerda lo que paso después solo que despertó en una casa y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas dentro de lo que parecía una cama pequeña debajo de una mesa, con cuidado camino por la habitación y entre el silencio escucho pisadas acercarse por lo que huyo a ocultarse debajo de un mueble sin perder de vista la puerta por donde entro el maestro, él se fijó en la cama y llamo a la maestro quien entro bastante alarmada y salió de ahí para buscar mientras tanto el maestro camino por todos lados, se inclinó y miro por debajo de todos donde la hallo

– Ven – dijo

Vulpix llego hasta el muro donde recuerdos la azotaron, el maestro estiro el brazo y toco su piel, vulpix abrió el hocico e inserto sus colmillos en la mano del maestro que pareció no importarle y la sujeto cargándola en brazos hasta una mesa, en esos momentos no sabía cómo responder y lo ataco con lanzallamas, no obstante, el maestro no estaba solo y azumarill intercedió con agua, vulpix estuvo sorprendida ya que el maestro no la miro con miedo sino con comprensión, quedo paralizada observando como con delicadeza la cuidaba y al final la regreso a su cama, a partir de ahí ella quedo confusa sobre su opinión sobre los humanos

Se quedó unos días dentro de casa curando sus heridas, le daban de comer siempre cosas deliciosas y de vez en cuando acariciaban su cabeza, los observaba sin hacer nada ya que no tenía confianza total en ellos y aun creía que la atacarían como anteriormente, estuvo una semana guardando distancia de todos reflexionando que hacer, todos eran bastante alegres y no veía problemas entre ellos

Dos meses más pasaron y su cuerpo se recuperó por completo, el maestro al verla bien abrió la puerta de la casa

– Si quieres puedes irte – dijo

Vulpix aún tenía miedo pero no quería regresar a la vida silvestre por ello solo fue a su cama donde se echó a dormir. Fue de esa manera que poco a poco de adapto a su nueva vida y trato de corresponder al cuidado que le daban a esa nueva familia

Eso era lo que ella me platico, eran recuerdos muy preciados y sonreía bastante al recordarlo

Viajamos como lo planeado y llegamos a las afueras del pueblo cerca del mar, y cada cosa con la que describió el pueblo era cierto, despacio transitamos por las calles en busca del laboratorio fue entonces que llegamos frente a un edificio grande y archeops golpeo la puerta con bastante confianza

– quién es? – escuche la voz de braviary

– Soy archeops, traigo a un conocido – respondió, la puerta se abrió y nos miró

– Que tal – saludo archeops

– así que has venido, pensé que te habrías ido a otra parte – dijo braviary

– Sí, tenía pensado hacerlo pero no me puedo despedir de la casa de mi amigo – repuso

– bueno, oh tu eres aquel pokemon..Qué haces aquí? – Dijo

– Vengo a buscar respuestas – conteste

– sobre qué? – me miro a los ojos

– sabes a donde fueron las personas? – Pregunte

– Hemos estado en varias partes y nadie sabe nada – agregue

Miro a la distancia

– entren –

Llegamos hasta un comedor y espere próximo a la puerta

– he estado estudiando un poco las cosas de la profesora pero por ahora no ha habido resultado, hice un viaje en busca de otros pokemon que tienen algo de conocimiento pero nadie ha podido encontrarlo y ahora solo espero – dijo con un tono serio

– la profesora antes de desaparecer parece que encontró algo y estuvo sus últimos momentos mirando el cielo esperando algo que nunca antes habían visto – frio solo cerré los ojos para asimilar el momento

– puedo ver qué información tiene? – Pregunte

– sí, aunque no creo que lo comprendas – comento

Me llevo hasta un estudio y ahí dentro solo me coloque a leer lo que braviary coloco

Con lo que podía entender avance con las hojas de aquellos folder. Mi noción del tiempo se esfumo y entre tantas palabras reaccione cerca del amanecer, ande hasta el patio trasero donde exhale fuertemente, era una linda mañana y quede ensimismado, todo lo dicho por el maestro era lo único, ni ellos entre los más inteligentes sabían que sucedía. Me resigne a la realidad y quede en el patio unas horas, una parte de mi quería volver al pasado para verlos otra vez y jugar con ellos aunque fuera solo un minuto me sería suficiente para estar alegre, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, era una sensación fría dentro de mi donde toda mi esperanza desaparecía, como el día anterior perdí el tiempo y desperté de aquel sueño

– oye estas bien? – pregunto

– Sí, mañana volveré a casa – conteste

– no quieres investigar más? – Pregunto archeops

– no hay más motivo, ya buscare por mi cuenta – respondí

– Bien – bramo

Sabía que no podía hacer mucho pero daba igual porque nadie tenía idea

Al día siguiente me despedí de ambos y en un pequeño acto salte del risco, no me importaba nada en ese momento y mi vida era una de ellas

Caí hasta el fondo donde quede pensando observando el azul oscuro en la lejanía, como una roca quede dentro del agua mientras pokemon iban y venían como si nada sucediera, despacio nade de regreso a casa con la intensión de poder aceptar lo nuevo

Llegue a casa pasado un mes, camine por la playa hasta el pórtico de la casa que continuaba igual y con poca fuerza golpee la puerta, abrió enseguida audino

– oh que bien, ya regreso! Vengan! – grito llena de energía

– te extrañamos mucho, como te fue? Comiste bien? – camine hasta el tapete

– estás cansado? Te traeré algo de comer y después puedes dormir – callado la mire y solo dormí

Al día posterior comí las bayas que dejo audino en un plato y sali a tomar el sol, con mayor calma suspire, no había nada más que hacer que esperar y practicar la paciencia, los busque y los encontré en el jardín arreglando

– cómo están? – pregunte con quietud

– Bien, hemos estado haciendo las labores – respondió azumarill

– Sí, bastante sencillo – añadió froakie

– y a ti que tal te fue? Encontraste algo? – pregunto vulpix

– pues tengo que hablar con ustedes – dije

– Bien, ahora que venga audino dinos – repuso azumarill

Espere observándolos trabajar y en poco llego

– genial, estas mejor – dijo audino

– ayer cuando dormías te revise y te cure, sí que estabas en mal estado – añadió

– Si….nadie sabe qué paso y nadie sabe si regresaran – dije

– En todos los lugares que estuve no hay ninguna persona, y los pokemon han cambiado bastante – se miraron entre si

– pero no hay muertos o sí? – pregunto azumarill

– no, solo se esfumaron…tal vez algunos siquiera estaban despiertos y otros trabajaban duramente cuando se fueron – respondí

– Entonces nos queda a esperar a que suceda algo – repuso

– por lo mientras hay que continuar cuidando de la casa, también hay que proteger el barco – agrego

Azumarill se veía bastante positivo

– Bueno, sigamos haciendo nuestro esfuerzo – dijo audino

Froakie continuo cortando el césped y vulpix quemaba las hojas secas. No comprendí en ese momento pero me contagie con su ánimo

Hicimos un plan de tareas donde nos repartimos todo, desde cortar leños hasta quitar el polvo de los muebles, todo estaba organizado y durante la comida de la tarde solíamos sentarnos en el pórtico a observar el paisaje, la casa no cambio demasiado incluso aun teníamos energía eléctrica y solo pocos canales en la televisión continuaron teniendo trasmisión, sin embargo, eran solo repeticiones de programas viejos cosa que me inyecto curiosidad por saber quién era el que se hacía cargo pero me centre en solo cuidar de que nadie quisiera hacer daño

Los meses se fueron volando y no había ningún rastro de personas, aun así no perdíamos la fe.

El año fue igual de rápido y lo único que había cambiado era la altura de las plantas, la carretera que solíamos visitar para conseguir alimento ya tenía vegetación creciendo entre el duro suelo, encontramos a algunos pokemon viajeros que se dirigían a otra parte que se alejaban del caos de la ciudad, por lo que contaban decían que algunos pokemon habían creado una tipo banda que se dedicaba a eliminar cosas humanas y eso causaba peleas entre muchos, lo que recomendaban era que nos mantuviéramos lejos y si llegábamos a encontrarnos con ellos lo mejor era solo ignorarlos, no tenía intención de ir a la ciudad por un largo tiempo ya que solo necesitábamos comida en específico, una de las cosas que me continuo llamando la atención fue que aun habían canales activos y me preguntaba que pokemon sería el responsable

Tauros continuo teniendo la tienda abierta aunque solo vendía bayas que recolectaba en sus campos y también unas pociones que traía de otro lugar, comprábamos lo necesario y después platicábamos un momento, pagábamos con cosas que encontrábamos en el mar y una que otra flor especial que teníamos en el jardín, el barco del maestro también era cuidado para evitar que se soltaran los amarres que lo mantenían en el puerto

En esos días froakie actuó extraño, siempre por la tardes iba al techo y miraba a la lejanía en dirección a la ciudad, fui lo más cerca posible

– estas enfermo? – pregunte

– No – contesto de una manera cortante, dudando me rasque la cabeza

– quieres hablar sobre eso? – audino llego a donde nosotros

– Ven – dijo, me acerque

– oye, vamos a otro lado – dejamos a froakie y entramos a la cocina

– no le preguntes sobre eso, ahora déjalo en paz – asentí

– Es que es un poco delicado ahora que no están los maestros – añadió

– Entiendo – era cierto que froakie había tenido a alguien conocido en la ciudad y supongo que le tenía algún sentimiento aun, años atrás el llego en un barco y fue llevado hasta una casa donde lo esperaba su entrenador quien comenzaría su viaje, era un joven bastante alegre y fue quien lo recibió con bastante cariño

En el inicio de su aventura conoció a mucha gente como su entrenador, entusiastas y muy hábiles para el combate cosa que dejaba al suyo derrotado, froakie para lograr cambiar algo se sometió a un entrenamiento riguroso y mantuvo su nueva disciplina por un tiempo más, durante las noches se alejaba mucho para no llamar la atención y lo hacía sin distraerse. Como continúo el tiempo logro vencer a muchos de los rivales sin problema cosa que animo mucho a su entrenador y froakie se alegró mucho más

El entrenador supero a los líderes de gimnasio con su ayuda, sin embargo, ese mar de alegría se vio seco cuando el joven cayó enfermo y lo llevaron a casa de nuevo, froakie permaneció con él muchos días mirándolo estar en cama, a pesar de que entraban y salían médicos el chico no tenía ningún solo animo de pararse. Fue en una tarde cuando entraron sus padres para cambiarlo y entre la quietud se acercaron con el

– froakie no quieres volver a luchar? – preguntaron, se levantó de su cama y asintió animado

– conocemos a alguien y podrías ir con el….nuestro hijo ya no podrá levantarse – respondió, la madre rompió en llanto

– froakie, es mejor que les hagas caso – dijo aquel joven

– Me preocupa que te quedes aquí – agrego mirándolo

– un pokemon fuerte como tú debería estar peleando y ayudando a otros como lo hacíamos – froakie salto hasta la cama

– eres mi amigo, yo estaré bien no es nada grave – mostro una sonrisa de confianza

Froakie también correspondió con una sabiendo que todos mentían. Los padres del entrenador se levantaron temprano ese día y froakie se despidió del joven quien le dio un abrazo fuerte que duro unos minutos

– Cuídate – dijo

Salieron de la casa y fueron hasta una casa pequeña

Ahí conoció a un viejo que manejaba una tienda, no era alguien enérgico y menos sonriente, siempre desde que lo conoció se sentaba en una silla durante un largo tiempo observando hacia la misma dirección en tanto froakie permaneció cuidando como guardián. Ese mes fue la misma rutina y froakie dudaba deseando regresar a casa para estar con su entrenador donde al menos podía verlo, el viejo no hablaba más que para atender aunque no era un mal lugar

Una mañana fue diferente a la anterior, el viejo que solía levantarse temprano dormía, froakie no se preocupó pero fue extraño así que lo reviso enseguida, respiraba de manera débil y no reacciono cuando lo llamo, lo vigilo unos minutos y salto hasta la calle donde busco ayuda de la gente que solía visitar la tienda a menudo

Cuando logro llamar la atención las personas socorrieron al anciano llevándolo al médico, froakie quedo en la tienda cuidando esperando al viejo, pasaron horas y la noche cayó, nadie apareció. En la mañana escucho ruido en la tienda y bajo rápidamente escondido entre las sombras que sobraban mirando, era el anciano junto a un niño que lo llevaba de la mano. Sin mostrarse retorno a su cama, unas horas después se levantó y fue a cuidar, no obstante, el viejo esta vez lo miro y hablo con su voz gastada

– es tiempo que vayas a cuidar a alguien más – dijo

– ya estoy viejo y no tardare mucho en irme por eso llame a alguien para que venga y te cuide – agrego

Froakie se sintió triste aunque también comprendió lo que pasaba

Un par de días después a esa tienda llego el maestro, según froakie le sorprendió ver otra vez a una persona alegre, entro mirando los dulces

– Buenas tardes – saludo

– buenas tardes doctor – respondió el anciano

– perdone la demora, tuve un asunto en la ciudad vecina – el maestro se inclinó

– No hay problema, venga – con pasos lentos lo llevo ante el

– se llama froakie, estoy seguro que estará bien con usted – dijo, el maestro se acomodó en el suelo y lo miro fijo

– Es un pokemon fuerte – comento

– Sí, muy fuerte – el anciano sonrió

– seguro que no lo necesita? – Pregunto

– Estaría mejor contigo, además en poco me iré a vivir a otra parte – replico

– ya veo….bueno froakie conocerás a mi esposa –

Cerca del atardecer llegaron hasta la casa del maestro donde tuvo un gran shock pero trato de no emocionarse demasiado ya que imaginaba que en algún momento igual lo abandonarían

Equivocado vivió con ellos por años también aprendiendo, el extrañaba a cada uno de ellos pero no dejaría de proteger su nuevo hogar


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Dos años después desde la desaparición de los humanos los cambios se hicieron notables, lo último de la carretera apenas se podía ver a través de la densa vegetación, en la ciudad era otra historia, hacia unos meses atrás íbamos a la tienda tauros cuando encontramos a un viajero, llevábamos la carreta y a la distancia lo miramos

– crees que sea otro de esos? – pregunto azumarill

– No creo, se ve diferente – repuse

– es cierto, si llega a decir algo no mantengan la conversación – dijo audino

– Bien – sin detenernos llegamos hasta el, con nervios y las respiraciones intranquilas lo escuchamos

– Hola – saludo

– Hola – respondí

– disculpen, por esta carretera se llega a la ciudad siguiente o tengo que tomar otro cruce? – dijo

– Tengo un mapa pero es difícil leerlo – extendió el papel y azumarill se aproximó

– es sencillo, tienes que seguir hasta aquí y cambias por esta ruta, es más sencilla y menos tardada – dijo, el pokemon sonrió

– Bien, gracias – nos miró a todos

– van a la ciudad? – pregunto

– aquí cerca no muy lejos – contesto froakie

– ya veo, espero que no sea a la ciudad – dijo

– qué pasa con la ciudad? – pregunte

– bueno ahora está algo agitado, surgió una clase de ejercito de pokemon que están causando problemas – contesto

– no han ido? – negamos con la cabeza

– ahora que no están las personas supongo que han tomado su libertad y la quieren imponer a otros que no los siguen –

Saco un cuaderno y nos mostró fotos cosas que no había visto desde hace tiempo, en ellas nos mostró a esos pokemon organizarse y entre ellos reconocí a trecko, también habían fotos de ellos destruyendo estatuas y otras cosas en diferentes ciudades

– mi entrenador era un fotógrafo y ahora guardo su cámara por eso tengo problemas con los pokemon de ese tipo, ando tratando de no entrar en lugares poblados – más adelante nos contó lo que paso

Durante el inicio del año el ejército se formalizo dejando su base de banda, y con todo el poder se expandió por todos lados, nadie había hecho nada al principio pensando que eran inofensivos que se expresaban su libertad cosa que ahora todos se arrepentían, al haberse hecho de más poder tenían la misión de desaparecer todo lo humano incluso en unos poblados habían quemado los centros pokemon, por que según ellos oprimían lo que eran. La cosa prosiguió a revisar hogares pokemon y algunos de ellos eran puestos bajo el fuego, los pokemon como nosotros no tuvieron opción más que huir para unirse a lugares apartados incluso nosotros habíamos tenido suerte de no encontrarnos con el ejército. El pokemon era agradable

– nos vemos, suerte – continuo por la carretera

Nosotros llegamos a la tienda y compramos lo de la lista, Tauros en esos días había cosechado maíz y compramos algunos, él nos miró bastante despreocupado

– hace unos días vinieron algunos pokemon de la ciudad a preguntar cosas espero que no vayan a su casa – dijo

– y que preguntaron? – dije

– Si quería unirme a su grupo y también si conocía a más pokemon cercanos – mire un segundo a la puerta

– Entiendo – tauros me miro

– no se preocupen ambas respuestas fueron no – sonreí

– Si llega a pasar algo no dudes en ir a nuestro hogar – comente

– Si – cargamos todo en nuestra carreta y nos despedimos, regresamos a casa y acomodamos la despensa

Tomando un descanso en el pórtico mirábamos el mar

– quiero ir a la ciudad – dijo froakie

– eh por qué? – pregunto audino

– Solo quiero ver por mis propios ojos lo que pasa – contesto

– Pero es peligroso, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo audino

– estaré bien, además llevare el radio del maestro – dijo froakie

Se veía muy confiado pero tenía el mismo pensamiento que audino

– iremos contigo y te esperaremos – dije

– Bien –

Nos organizamos mejor y cerca de la noche partimos de nuevo

Horas después nos hallamos en las afueras de la ciudad, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer y froakie miraba los edificios

– Iré con cuidado y les diré que paso – llevaba una mochila pequeña en su lomo

– suerte con eso, háblanos te esperaremos – se encontraba con ánimo y salió hacia una calle andando con cuidado

Esperamos y observábamos, era un lugar muy callado y la ciudad también se encontraba cubierta de plantas y ventanas rotas, no recordaba mucho pero antes era más alegre a comparación a lo lúgubre, una hora después escuchamos la radio sonar

– oigan, he visto que han cerrado bastantes tiendas y hay ruinas de casas – se oía su avanzar

– Hay pokemon pero permanecen dentro de las que aún están en pie y toda la calle está casi vacía – rondo por un largo trecho y volvió a hablar

– antes había aquí un anuncio y ahora solo hay pedazos de acero….buscare el centro pokemon y les hablo – apago el radio y quedamos pendientes

– crees que deberíamos seguirlo? – Pregunto audino

– estará bien, es rápido no hay que subestimarlo – dije

– cierto, pero si sucede algo tenemos que entrar – audino se veía bastante preocupada. La espera fue lenta pero hablo

– También fue destruido junto a una tienda, ya hasta aquí – en esos días tuve en mente lo mal que estaba el mundo y aún más el avance de ese cáncer

El mes transcurrió seguido de otro más con normalidad hasta que a la playa llego un barco, sorprendidos lo miramos en la mañana

– habrá alguien dentro? – pregunto azumarill

– hay que investigar pero hay que tener cuidado – dije

– Si –

Cada uno se fue repartiendo un lugar y nos aproximamos en silencio, era un barco parecido al que era del maestro solo que había una gran diferencia de color y también del modelo

– huele a algas – dijo vulpix

– Cierto – repuso audino

No se veía nada vivo aun así teníamos bastante desconfianza, froakie trepo hasta la proa y fue a revisar, en tanto pegue el oído sobre el acero concentrándome en el interior

El eco de un golpe resonaba y luego un quejido sordo, alerta me aparte sabiendo que algo vivo habitaba el barco

– Cuidado – brame a todos

– Si – por unos minutos reino el silencio y la tensión se sentía en la piel

– oigan! – exclamo froakie

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– hay un pokemon aquí, parece enfermo! – replico

– tráelo! – audino fue cerca de la escalerilla junto a azumarill, corrí hasta el laboratorio del maestro y tome unas pociones

– lo pondremos en el pórtico! – dijo vulpix

– si! ya voy! – cargue el maletín y fui enseguida, era un charmander bastante flaco y con la piel al punto de grisácea

– Tomen – audino sin perder tiempo vertió una poción en el osecico de charmander y luego uso poder con lo que logro calmar su agitada respiración

– Ahora veamos si no tiene herida – era muy habilidosa con las patas

– Nosotros revisaremos el barco y veremos que hallamos – dijo azumarill que junto a froakie retornaron al navío

Colocando lo que pedían cerca observe como trataban al pokemon naufrago. Para la tarde descanso cubierto de una manta y vulpix se ocupó de avivar el fuego de la cola, en el barco no había mucho más que algas secas que evidentemente habían sido la comida de charmander y traía consigo unas maletas con ropa y libros

– crees que ha estado en el mar desde que todo empezó? – pregunto audino

– Es poco probable, tal vez iba a algún lado y termino perdido en el mar – dijo azumarill

– Si, por ahora hay que curar sus heridas y cuando este mejor preguntemos – sugerí

– bien, por lo mientras iré al barco y veré que más encuentro – dijo froakie

El día transcurrió sin ningún cambio más

Al posterior día en la tarde charmander despertó

– vengan! – exclamo

Dejamos un momento el trabajo y asistimos al pórtico, nos miró desorientado quejándose

– q…que….dónde estoy? – dijo

– te rescatamos – respondió audino

– por que estabas solo? – Pregunto azumarill

Charmander intento recostarse sobre la almohada pero aún estaba débil

– Quería llegar a un puerto en una isla pero hubo una tormenta y me perdí – se esforzaba por hablar

– estas solo? – pregunto froakie

– Si….– no sabíamos si confiar del todo de ese pokemon

– tienen agua? Tengo sed – nos miramos y audino fue por un vaso

– Cuéntanos que sucedió – dije

– eh….creo que llevo un mes navegando tenía intención de ir a la isla libertad para dejar unas cosas de mi maestro pero cayó una fuerte tormenta y quede desorientado con todo el movimiento del mar y ya no logre poder retomar camino, paso el tiempo y me fui quedando sin provisiones y solo me quedo comer lo que encontraba en el mar –

Una parte de mi confió pero un no sabíamos qué tipo de pokemon era y por qué llevaba todo eso hasta esa isla

– querías a tu maestro? – Pregunte, charmander suspiro

– sí, antes de que él se fuera íbamos normalmente a dejar todo eso en una torre para un pokemon que vivía ahí, pero ahora no creo poder ir durante un tiempo – dijo

– descansa, te traeremos comida –

Nos juntamos en la cocina

– creen que diga la verdad? – pregunto froakie

– Tal vez este fingiendo – repuse

– puede que si – dije

– por lo mientras que se quede hasta que se recupere y cuando logre ponerse en pie que se vaya, así no tendremos problemas – dijo azumarill

– Si –

Llevamos bayas junto a él y nos organizamos para vigilarlo. A partir de ahí nuestra rutina cambio bastante por días y la recuperación de charmander se completó, no hablamos mucho con el más que para saber quién era

Él vivía en un lugar cercano al puente gigantesco que estaba en la ciudad y había salido durante la noche cargado con mucha comida para el largo viaje que tenía hasta esa isla, charmander sabia un poco sobre el conducir el barco por los años que lo vio hacer a su entrenador, no obstante, no sabía del todo interpretar los mapas por ello cuando se perdió no logro encontrar la ruta de siempre y trato de volver pero tampoco lo pudo hacer y permaneció por días a la deriva esperando que alguien llegara pero cuando se le terminaron las provisiones recurrió a las algas que se quedaban pegadas, no le gustaba el sabor pero era lo único y vivió de eso, el agua la recolectaba de la lluvia y conseguía guardarla en trastos. Realmente no sabíamos si era verdadero su relato o si esa casa existía pero igual no podíamos dejarlo solo en su estado

Cuando se incorporó por sí solo hicimos preparativos para ayudarlo a irse a casa por ello recolectamos una gran cantidad de comida y recogimos botellas que llenamos de agua, yo le enseñe el camino hasta el lugar desde ese punto estaba a una semana de viaje, charmander comprendió poco mis instrucciones por ello me ofrecí a llevarlo y accedió solo que a mis amigos no les gusto esa idea, durante la noche ya listos para zarpar camine hasta el pórtico donde nos miraban

– Nos vemos, ya volveré – dije

– estas seguro? Y si es uno de ese ejercito? – Pregunto audino

– tiene razón, apenas lo conocemos además no estamos obligados a ayudarlo con ese viaje – dijo froakie

– Cuídate – dijo vulpix

– Sí, regresare – azumarill toco mi cabeza

– Bien, te extrañaremos – sonreí andando hasta al barco

Abandonamos la playa y viajamos

Con la vista en el horizonte recordé a squirtle que había hecho un viaje mientras yo estaba fuera en busca de respuestas, solo que él tenía otros planes y una mañana se despidió de todos, según él quería formar una familia y desde entonces nadie ha tenido noticias de el pero teníamos la esperanza que estaría bien, pero igual lo extrañábamos

El tiempo hasta aquella isla fue bastante callada tranquila sin cambio alguno y fue en esa semana que llegamos a las costas de la isla donde podía ver una gran torre

– Este silencioso – dijo

– y desde cuando no has venido? – Pregunte

– pues desde que desapareció mi entrenador – respondió, era cierto que se veía desierto pero no conocía la isla libertad

Al llegar a lo que quedaba del puerto descargamos las maletas y llevamos todo hasta la puerta de la torre donde charmander toco la puerta con fuerza

– aun vivirán aquí? – pregunte

– Sí, desde la primera vez que vine siempre ha estado aquí – respondió

– Ya veo – continuo golpeando la puerta hasta que se oyó un estruendo fuerte y enseguida se abrió la pesada fuerza que tiro polvo de entre la madera

– Hola – saludo victini

– hola, te traigo libros – dijo charmander

– Oh tienes un nuevo amigo – dijo

– Sí, él y sus amigos me ayudaron a venir aquí – dijo

– Qué bien, gracias – me miro y sonrió

– entren hay mucho que hacer – dijo victini

A él lo había conocido por un libro del maestro donde contaban muchas historias y entre ellas estaba su leyenda, se decía que él vivía en un castillo junto a un gran sabio cercano al rey, con su ayuda lograron vencer a muchos reinos que quisieron atacarlos, sin embargo, el rey se llenó de maldad por no tener rival y llevo a cabo campañas de conquista que enojaron al sabio y victini entristeció, el sabio muy dentro pensaba y el rey no se detendría por ello en una noche se llevó consigo a victini a escondidas hasta aquella isla, construyo una torre oculta de todo y vivió ahí por lo que le resto de vida, guardo una biblioteca entera y victini vivió ahí durante siglos mirando el mundo cambiar

Nos llevó hasta el segundo piso donde tenía muchas mesas con libros abiertos

– y dime como están las personas? – pregunto victini abriendo las maletas

– se esfumaron – contesto

– como que se esfumaron? Eso no es posible – dijo

– Si, por eso solo llegamos nosotros – victini levanto la vista al cielo

– es raro, pensé que él los había mandado solos….creo que tendré que ir con ellos para pedirles una explicación – dijo

– nadie me dijo nada….y cuando paso? – Añadió

– Unos años atrás – respondí

– re pámpanos, porque no me dijeron nada? Llevo encerrado aquí desde la última vez – dijo, se veía bastante serio

– gracias, hay mucho que leer si quieren pueden agarrar los libros yo retornare en unos días – dijo

– disculpa…podrías pedir ayuda? Hay un ejército pokemon que están causando estragos y nadie ha podido detenerlos podría pedir apoyo? – Me miro y sonrió

– Sí, más de uno se unirá – dijo subiendo hasta lo más alto de aquella torre

– Si quieres podemos esperarlo – dijo charmander

– creo que lo hare – quería esperar que algo más sucediera

Permanecí en la isla el tiempo dicho mientras exploraba los alrededores y también los pisos de la torre, fue entretenido pasear y el aburrimiento mínimo. Durante aquella noche una luz se hizo presente en lo más alto y sin perder de vista lo vi bajar totalmente tranquilo

– hola a todos! – dijo

– y como te fue? – pregunte

– Pues bien supongo, ellos tampoco saben que paso – fue hasta una mesa donde se recostó

– y sobre el ejército? – Pregunte

– eh…van a esperar un poco para ver qué sucede y luego debatirán si deben intervenir – raspe respiración

– bueno, yo me voy – dije

Fui hasta la puerta y me aleje de regreso a casa

No podía reclamar nada ya que él estaba en un punto aún muy alejado al pokemon común

Llegue a casa y fui recibido con mucha alegría por parte de todos, oculte mi encuentro con victini y estuve con tranquilidad

El año pasó sin otra cosa relevante, aquel ejército estuvo activo solo que mantuvo su posición sin hacer nada más que cuidar sus territorios y aun no podía digerir que los altos no hicieran nada para impedir que el cáncer creciera aún más

Nos protegíamos entre nosotros y cada vez que encontrábamos un pokemon rogábamos que no fueran problemas y lo menos que deseábamos era tener que luchar. El tiempo se volvió tan inconsistente como el viento y más años pasaron, la casa tuvo uno que otro problema como el techo que tuvimos que cambiar por tener goteras y hubo que arreglar el muelle, fue una tarea de un día pero quedo bien, sin embargo, una noche mientras cenábamos las luces se apagaron cosa que nos sorprendió de la nada, rápido buscamos velas y entre tropiezos hallamos una en la cocina entre los cajones, con una pequeña luz iluminamos el comedor

– se habrá descompuesto el motor? – pregunto vulpix

– hay que ver como esta, no tengo idea de cómo funciona – dijo azumarill

– Buscare algo que nos dé luz– dijo audino andando a buscar

Seguí a froakie y a azumarill hasta aquella habitación atrás de las casa, era bastante silenciosa y pocas veces la había visitado

– Creo que por aquí se enciende – entre la penumbra lo escuche mover algo metálico pero no hubo ninguna sola reacción

– debemos repararlo si queremos que haya energía en la casa, pero yo no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona – dijo azumarill

– revisare que no se haya desconectado algo – dijo froakie andando hacia los muros donde iban muchos cables negros que conectaban con unas placas oscuras en el techo, hice una revisión olfateando todo solo para estar seguro, estuvimos media hora buscando pero no había nada extraño y cada quien sacaba sus teorías sobre el por que

Al final ninguna parecía correcta así que no habiendo nada que hacer a nuestro alcance fuimos a oscuras hasta la sala, audino y vulpix se encontraban sentadas mirando unas lámparas sobre la mesa

– Solo tenemos dos – dijo

– hay que terminar la cena y después vemos que hacer – dije

– Si – comimos lo último en los platos y juntamos todo en el fregadero

– creen que este bien squirtle? – Pregunto froakie

– A lo mejor ya tiene pareja y más squirtles – dijo audino con entusiasmo

– Tal vez si – repuso azumarill

– creen que algún día nos visite? – Pregunto vulpix

– bueno estará ocupado por eso no ha venido en todo este tiempo – dijo azumarill

– si….pero si está feliz no hay problema – audino se veía muy enérgica

– si….bueno mañana pensaremos que hacer por ahora descansemos – todos asentimos andando hasta nuestras camas y entre el silencio solo nos centramos en dormir

En la mañana después de tomar el desayuno asistimos al cuarto donde miramos a la distancia el motor

– entonces no hay nada desconectado? – Pregunto vulpix

– No – replico froakie

– y tampoco huele raro? – Pregunto

– Tampoco – respondí

– seria genial tener a un pokemon eléctrico y el único que conocíamos se fue – comento azumarill

– y tauros no sabrá de alguno? En su tienda han de ir bastantes pokemon – dijo audino

– Esta semana debemos hacer la despensa, hay que aprovechar – dije

– Sí, entonces vamos por la carreta y la lista – todos fuimos por las cosas y pronto ya íbamos sobre la carretera

Desde el principio era un lugar silencioso y se oía solamente el viento mover las hojas en los árboles, hubo una vez en el pasado que intentamos usar el auto del maestro, todo fue bien cuando logramos encenderlo pero con la coordinación no fue la mejor y lo único que logramos mover el auto fue solamente unos metros antes de hartarnos y dejarlo, optamos por la carreta después de unos días de cargar, atamos unos lazos y tiramos de ella con fuerza, el maestro solía usarla para colocar el barco para dejarlo fuera del agua pero ya que era el único transporte que podíamos usar no lo pensamos dos veces. A la hora que llegamos tauros se encontraba cortando el césped con una hoz

– Buenas tardes – saludamos

– hey, buenas tardes – respondió

– dejen acabo esto y los atiendo – con fuerza movía la hoz y el pasto volaba hasta la carretera, concluyo y fue a la puerta

– y bien que van a querer? – pregunto

– pues lo de siempre, solo que también queremos unos frascos de mermelada – dijo azumarill

– Me llegaron unos ayer – respondió

– Solo que son de piña – añadió

– Sí, está bien – fue a unas repisas

– tauros conoces a un pokemon eléctrico? – pregunte

– sí, hay uno que viene por aceite de auto para que lo necesitas? – Dijo

– crees que pueda reparar un motor de energía? – me miro y levanto la vista

– Puede que sí, no vive muy lejos de aquí – sonreí

– nos podrías indicar dónde? – nos dio la dirección y la ruta que comprendí rápidamente

– y traen los frascos vacíos? – pregunto

– sí, están en la bolsa – respondió audino

– Excelente – cuando pagamos cargamos todo

– entonces quien ira? – Pregunte

– yo iré – dijo audino

– Bien, entonces los esperamos – asentí y nos dirigimos en dirección opuesta

Según lo dicho por tauros llegamos a un camino que subía por una colina pequeña y de ahí solo nos quedaba continuar hasta la cima donde vivía el pokemon eléctrico

Era una zona igual de tranquila sin nada, audino miraba las flores suspirando

– crees que nos quiera ayudar? – pregunto

– No lo sé, tal vez pida algo a cambio – conteste

– si…sabes no me gusta como cambio el mundo – comento con desanimo

– Solo han sido unos años y todo se volvió así – añadió

– sí, pero todos tenemos miedo, tampoco me gusta el ahora y no quiero imaginar que más sucederá – dije

– extraño a los maestros y a la pequeña – de sus mejillas recorrieron lagrimas

– También los quiero ver, y no quisiera esperar más – pausamos el paso para dejar salir esos sentimientos por unos largos minutos. Logramos apaciguarnos y serenarnos

Era una casa pequeña donde vivía aquel pokemon y tenía cierto olor a humo a su alrededor

– estará en casa? – pregunto

– Lo sabremos cuando toquemos – la puerta era de madera y tenía manchas de grasa por todas partes

– será aquí? – pregunto

– espero que si – golpee la madera y no se oyó ningún solo ruido

– tal vez haya otra casa por aquí – comento

– mejor esperemos puede que este durmiendo – llame de nuevo con más fuerza y la puerta se abrió

– que quieren? – pregunto magnamite que nos miró a los dos

– Buenas tardes – saludo audino muy servicial

– y que quieren? – volvió a preguntar

– necesitamos su ayuda…tenemos un motor eléctrico que no funciona y queríamos ver si usted lo podría reparar? – respondió audino, magnamite movió su ojo

– No lo sé, primero debo ver qué tipo de motor es – dijo con despreocupado

– podría venir? – Soltó un quejido

– Sí, voy por unas cosas – fue muy rápido y volvió con una caja metálica sujeta

– vamos –

Magnamite fue detrás de nosotros haciendo un ruido eléctrico y sentí escalofríos tenerlo atrás, era raro tenerle pavor a ser tocado. Más tarde luego de transitar con el silencio reinando entramos al cuarto y magnamite enseguida fue al motor observándolo por todas partes y tocaba los cables con delicadeza soltando pequeñas chispas que caían al sueño, el sonido eléctrico resonaba en todas partes y al igual que yo froakie y azumarill estaban intranquilos

– Hay una pequeña falla pero no es nada grave – dijo

– y si logra repararla cuánto seria? – pregunto azumarill cerca de la puerta

– eh, bueno parece que es algo sencillo así que sería medio litro de gasolina – contesto

– oh bien –

Abrió su caja de herramientas y enseguida comenzó a quitar tornillos y luego saco más herramientas que fue usando dentro del motor, lo miraba moverse con agilidad sin perder de vista a nada

– iré por la gasolina – dijo audino

– Te ayudo – repuso froakie

salieron juntos mientras vigilábamos

La hora fue muy silenciosa dentro del cuarto solo oyendo el sonido eléctrico de magnamite, de pronto de aparto y apretó el botón grande que encendió el foco amarillo

– ya quedo, se había desgastado mucho las puntas de los cables y creo un falso – dijo, no entendí nada pero me alegraba que todo estuviera bien

– Antes solía trabajar en la planta junto a mi entrenador así que aprendí a arreglar estas cosas – comento guardando su material en la caja

– qué bien, y donde era? – Dije

– cerca de la cueva electro roca – respondió

– Ya veo – recogió su caja y fue a la puerta

– Si sucede algo más ya saben dónde vivo –

Le entregamos una botella con la gasolina y se fue alegre o eso imagine ver. Con la energía establecida nos aseguramos que nada fallara y cuando no hubo nada más que hacer nos dedicamos a lo de siempre


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

Fue un año bueno con una cosecha de flores grandes, y también logramos hacer crecer revivir en el jardín cosa que trajo una oferta con tauros que era grandiosa y aceptamos enseguida, sin embargo, surgió un problema y era la tierra, estábamos muy cerca del mar y teníamos que alejarnos para que las tormentas no dañaran demasiado los plantíos así que temprano antes de que saliera el sol íbamos al otro lado de la carretera y caminábamos unas colinas donde se hallaba un buen campo protegido del viento, eran una mañanas duras cuidando

Por las tardes llegábamos a casa y descansábamos el resto del día, la rutina se volvió agitada pero estábamos bien, todos éramos felices mientras estábamos juntos compartiendo aún más recuerdos y creando nuevos. Cada quien aprendió a usar las herramientas del maestro con ayuda de nuestras habilidades, unas eran grandes e incomodas pero las modificamos a un tamaño más manejable combinando la practica cada día creando parcelas donde plantábamos semillas y regábamos, cuando todo estaba mojado junto a froakie y azumarill íbamos a un arroyo donde nos sumergíamos recolectando agua, audino y vulpix se quedaban cuidando mientras volvíamos solo para evitar que algún pokemon quisiera pasar por ahí y pisotear lo que habíamos plantado

Volvíamos tan pronto como podíamos a tomar el almuerzo mientras platicábamos, un día reposando bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso vulpix se levantó y miro el campo

– y si armamos un tipo corral y ponemos nuestro nombre para evitar que pasen? – dijo, sonó muy lógico

– Suena excelente – repuse

– sí, recuerdo que tenemos alambre en casa lo podemos traer y colocarlo – dijo froakie

– También hay herramientas para eso aunque no sé cómo se usan – dijo azumarill

– ya lo aprenderemos no creo que sea tan difícil, el maestro puso el alambre en el jardín una vez – dijo froakie

– Bueno ya tenemos trabajo – comento audino

– si –

Temprano ya íbamos en camino, llevaba cargando las herramientas en mi lomo mirando el camino

– oigan seguro que podremos? – Pregunto audino a azumarill

– Sí, ayer practique un poco – respondió inflando el pecho, en la noche anterior habíamos buscado el alambre y nos topamos con un libro lleno de fotos, nos juntamos y con cuidado lo abrimos observando cada hoja con cuidado

El maestro se veía bastante joven y en otras muy alegre, igual habían unas junto a la maestra con quien compartía una bebida, verlos de nuevo sonreír tranquilizo mi impaciencia, más adelante había una separada del resto con adornos y nombres, el maestro estaba vestido de negro y la maestra de blanco, se sujetaban las manos y en sus ojos se notaba un brillo extraño, vulpix soltó un suspiro largo cosa que me pareció curiosa pero no le di importancia en ese momento

En el campo recordamos como estaba la cerca de la casa, el maestro había incrustado la madera en el suelo y luego clavo el alambre dejándolo tendido o eso conto azumarill que hizo la inspección, ya que teníamos un gran tramo que resguardar me propuse a recolectar madera cortándola de los árboles caídos, eran troncos largos que me acomodaba en el lomo con cuidado, luego de eso subí hasta el campo y deje los juntados cerca de ellos

– Creo que deberíamos proteger más tierra – dijo froakie mirando una zona bastante solitaria

– Supongo que estaría bien – repuso azumarill, cavaron más hoyos y volví a cortar más.

Más tarde cuando el sol apenas se levantaba entre las colinas me junte con ellos observando el avance de la limpieza

– entonces comencemos –

Azumarill coloco uno de los maderos y los hundió en el suelo sobre el hueco, froakie golpeo sumergiéndolo más antes de colocar el alambre con clavos, el primero resulto sencillo seguido del segundo y el tercero, no obstante, más adelante cuando todo iba bien uno de los clavos salió disparado y el alambre rompió un madero que quedó colgando

– bayas! – exclamo froakie

– Ahora tendremos que volver hasta ese punto – añadió molesto

– Creo que lo tendimos demasiado – comento azumarill

– Bueno al menos paso ahora y no con alguien cerca – dijo audino

– Si….bueno arreglemos esto – retiramos lo avanzado del suelo y reparamos el madero con más cuidado evitando tensar demasiado el alambre.

Todo fue con tranquilidad y sin más ruido que del martilleo de froakie, todos estábamos normal serios sin perder de vista nada, las primeras horas quedaron en la primer valla

– Mejor comamos – sugirió audino

– Está bien –

Nos volvimos a juntar en el árbol, mirábamos el paisaje y respirábamos muy cansados

– oigan creen que haremos esto por siempre? – pregunto vulpix

– qué cosa? – pregunte

– esto, trabajar así – respondió

– será hasta que vuelvan los maestros – dije, suspiro

– y creen que regresen? – pregunto, todos quedamos quietos

– Si – brame

– Es cierto – repuso azumarill

– solo hay que esperar, además es mejor que estar simplemente en casa – dijo audino

– Solo hay que tener paciencia – dijo froakie, vulpix sonrió y se incendió

– Sí, dejare de pensar eso – sus energías quemaron el pasto cercano

– Trabajare duro – bramo

– sí, yo también – nos apuramos a comer y tan pronto como guardamos los trastos continuamos trabajando en las cercas

Cayo la noche y la luna se levantaba ya en el cielo, una brisa ligera movía las hojas de los árboles y ya me dolía el cuerpo por todo el esfuerzo

– solo esta y nos iremos a casa –

Lo último que teníamos era la puerta y solo debíamos colocarla y que funcionara para cerrar, clavamos lo último de mejor forma y lo levantamos asegurando bien el alambre y cuando logro sostenerse y moverse soltamos aire sonriendo de satisfacción

– Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo azumarill que sostenía sus patas que temblaban

– Si – yo apenas lograba moverme

– Bien, vámonos – añadió audino, con pasos lentos y torpes caminamos de vuelta a casa

Aquel trayecto que nos tomaba solo una hora se volvió tres y al entrar a casa todos caímos sobre el tapete totalmente dormidos

La mañana siguiente estuvo llena de quejidos y gemidos de dolor, cada quien tenía problemas en algún musculo, sin embargo, teníamos que hacer la labores de casa y nos esforzamos de vuelta

Aquellos días fueron de nuevas experiencias en la espera y aquel año transcurrió con normalidad, la cerca funciono bien y evitamos que algunos pokemon la pisaran al igual que logramos plantar más cosas, sin embargo, en esos días después de la fiesta de año nuevo vulpix actuó extraño con todos, en las comidas se sentaba con nosotros y platico con todos nosotros cosa extraña en ella que no era muy compartida con sus cosas, nos habló sobre lo que le gustaba de pequeña y también los juegos que solía hacer con aquella anciana, su voz era muy alegre y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Ella estuvo así por un mes y nos acoplamos a su nueva actitud

Vulpix se volvió muy positiva hasta aquella noche, nos encontrábamos mirando la televisión donde trasmitían las películas de siempre y todos nos encontrábamos en silencio

– Quiero decirles algo – dijo bajando del sillón

– te duele algo? Te puedo revisar – dijo audino

– no es eso….quiero irme – respondió vulpix

– a dónde? – pregunto azumarill

– A….a tener una familia, quiero también conocer el mundo como lo hizo squirtle – contesto

– pero y los maestros? No los esperaras? – pregunte

– Sí, pero quiero hacer algo y tener algo mío – respondió

– y que pasara cuando la encuentres? Vendrás? – pregunto froakie

– Sí, no los abandonare – respondió, se veía muy decidida

– y cuando te iras? – pregunto audino

– Pues he pensado en esta semana, tratare de encontrar un lugar a donde ir y también preparare alguna maleta – respondió

– Aun tienes tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas, queremos que te quedes pero es tu decisión – dijo azumarill

– Sí, tratare de no ser una molestia estos días – comento, no nos gustó mucho lo que pensaba hacer pero igual no se podía hacer nada

Con el paso de los días estuvimos arreglando unas cosas en el laboratorio del maestro, limpiamos el polvo y organizamos las herramientas, y visitamos a tauros que nos dio noticias de la ciudad, el ejército se había establecido de manera permanente y sus acciones solo se centraron en las poblaciones dejando a los fuereños sin importancia, pero también era difícil entrar a la ciudad sin permiso cosa que a tauros les molesto aun así pudo mantener contacto con los pokemon negociantes. Como lo dijo vulpix paso la semana y ella cargo con una bolsa pequeña en su lomo, la encaminamos hacia la carretera donde nos detuvimos observándola

– estas segura? – pregunte

– te puedes quedar un tiempo más hasta que el clima mejore – añadió audino

– estoy lista para irme, si me voy ahora llegare por la tarde a donde quiero ir – dijo

– Entonces ten cuidado, si hay problemas aléjate – repuso azumarill

– sí, tendré cuidado y cuando halle la manera les hare saber dónde me encuentro – dijo, una frio recorrió mi interior llenándome de tristeza

– come lo necesario y no te propases – dijo audino

– si –

cada quien se fue despidiendo de vulpix y fue una hora llena de preguntas y respuestas, la preocupación de que le sucediera algo nos tenía demasiado alertas y cuando ya estaba lista la vimos caminar alejándose con pasos lentos, sonreí un momento y luego no logre contener las lágrimas, sentía que perdía a alguien otra vez

La casa se volvió aún más silenciosa y un poco más fría

Guardamos la cama de vulpix y nos volvimos a adaptar a la rutina cosa que nos costó más de lo que pensábamos, en los almuerzos siempre se preparaban la misma cantidad de platos y por las noches cuando íbamos a dormir a alguno se le escapaba un buena noches para vulpix y squirtle, solo los cuatro hacíamos el trabajo de toda la casa solo que al ser tan pocos fueron duros esos meses cuando teníamos que calentar la comida y secar las semillas que se cambiaban, sin embargo, sin esperarlo llego una tormenta gigantesca a esta parte de la playa que se extendía mucho, la lluvia caía con fiereza y el viento cortante tiro arboles gruesos, apresurados cerramos toda la casa y aseguramos el laboratorio, en la sala nos refugiamos solo pidiendo que no tardara demasiado en pasar la tormenta, en la oscuridad oíamos el sonido de los rayos chocando contra el suelo

– No teman ya pasara – dijo audino que encendió una lámpara

– Comamos esto – froakie corto unas manzanas y las dejo en el centro

Entre lo apacible del interior platicamos y recordábamos las películas tratando de acomodarlas y también lo hicimos con las caricaturas, paso una hora y el viento golpeaba con fuerza la casa pero nada más allá de ruido solo que algo dentro de mí me hizo levantarme del piso de la sala y andar a la puerta donde sali solo un poco a mirar, el mar se levantaba con fuerza y las olas llegaban al nivel de muelle que era casi movido por la fuerza

– qué pasa? – pregunto azumarill

– Está demasiado fuerte la tormenta – respondí

el barco era levantado como si fuese una simple hoja y el agua invadía el interior y salía disparada al aire con el movimiento, aquello que lo ataba se veía como un simple hilo a punto de romperse, con prisa baje del pórtico hasta la playa y corrí con fuerza

Sujete la cadena y la comencé a jalar hacia lo más alto donde lo quería dejar a salvo, no era nadie contra la fuerza de la tormenta que no me permitía moverme ni un centímetro, el viento me golpeaba y lastimaba mi piel, no me rendí a pesar de no oír nada más que los truenos en la lejanía, ajustaba mi cuerpo al suelo y mantenía toda mi fuerza en una sola parte, la lluvia caía y no lograba mirar más allá de unos metros, sabía que si cedía solo un segundo el barco saldría perdido en el mar y no lo encontraría de nuevo, el tiempo parecía pasar pero no había cambio en mi lugar y el barco aún era cubierto. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que sentí impotencia de no lograr nada y pedía más fuerzas, cerré los ojos y me concentre moviéndome, esa ves sentí algo cálido en mi interior que se encendió como una flama y sin importar nada solo realice lo que debía, moví el barco y llegue a la arena mojada, sin embargo, no me detuve y continúe hasta el límite de la casa donde con mi temblorosa quijada descanse, mi cuerpo se sentía raro pero solo me importaba que el barco se encontraba a salvo, con pasos lentos camine hasta el interior y tome una toalla donde me senté a esperar a secarme

– estas bien? – Pregunto audino que me miraba

– Sí, estoy bien – suspire y relaje mi cuerpo, azumarill y froakie me miraban de igual manera

Al día siguiente el cielo se despejo y salimos a observar el daño de la tormenta, en la lejanía había muchos árboles caídos y también parte de playa tenia basura variada esparcida por todos lados

– tenemos trabajo así que será mejor apresurarnos – dijo azumarill con un tono molesto y era comprensible, lo primero que hicimos fue limpiar la casa y el jardín, el techo tenia algas atoradas y jardín gran cantidad de arena y hojas secas, con cuidado descubrimos las flores y cuando todo estaba en su lugar nos encargamos de la playa

Recogimos botellas y bolsas de plástico que dejamos en un bote con ruedas, era demasiada y con todas las ramas llenamos a tope, en esa tarde cuando logramos poner todo en su lugar me encargue de limpiar el barco, saque toda el agua del interior y saque al exterior todas las cosas mojadas, concluí antes del almuerzo y me junte con ellos en el pórtico

– como creen que este el campo? – pregunto audino

– Pues no hay nada plantado pero supongo que tendrá basura – dijo azumarill

– iremos? – pregunte

– no creo que sea seguro ir ahora, no sabemos si el clima cambiara – sugirió froakie

– cierto…saben deberíamos ir a visitar las otras casas para ver qué tal se encuentran – comente

– buena idea, ya tiene un gran rato que no hemos ido – repuso audino animada

– Bueno, ahora estamos libres así que cuando terminemos vamos – dijo azumarill

– Si –

Todos ya tenían algo que hacer y con ánimo comimos

Caminamos por la carretera evadiendo los troncos caídos y llegamos a la primera que se conservaba peor tenia los cristales rotos, con precaución pisamos el interior

– creen que vuelvan los pokemon? – pregunto froakie

– Lo dudo, ya tienen bastante tiempo fuera – respondió azumarill

– Podríamos revisar que no haya nada raro – dijo audino

Nos dividimos y caminamos por toda la casa, tenían basura de afuera y agua por todos lados, cerramos las válvulas de gas y también cortamos por completo la electricidad, era más sencillo así para evitar algún accidente a futuro, no había mucho ahí así que nos dirigimos a la siguiente casa

Nos dimos cuenta que algunos pokemon habían estado ahí pero solo por corto tiempo ya que algún tiempo atrás habían abandonado llevándose algunas cosas con ellos, también cerramos la casa e hicimos lo mismo en la siguiente, no había más cambios que el caos dentro, los jardines estaban desordenados y algunas de las muchas flores habían sobrevivido al tiempo, crecían por todas partes y fue curioso ver tal cosa, cerca del atardecer volvimos a casa y mientras la cena estaba lista me hice cargo de arreglar el barco, el clima parecía estar bien sin señal de tormenta solo cielo despejado con una linda vista del mar

En esa noche mientras asegurábamos la casa me pregunte como les iría a ambos, tenían ya un tiempo pero ninguna sola noticia de donde estarían, no obstante, algo dentro de mí me pedía tener fe y paciencia, ellos estarían bien y solo tenía que preocuparme por mis compañeros con los que aún vivía

Temprano al siguiente día ya caminábamos al campo, cruzamos todo el terreno y fue pronto cuando abrimos la puerta y miramos la cantidad de trabajo que ya teníamos

– Si lo hacemos juntos acabamos pronto – comento azumarill

– Si – era demasiado desorden y debíamos levantar troncos que cayeron cerca de los alambres, era un buen día


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once

Ya pasaba la segunda década y no había rastro de las personas, el mundo cambiaba y aquellas casas se veían llenas de vegetación ya por todas partes pero aún tenían arreglo, regularmente íbamos a verlas con la intención de encontrar a algún pokemon que quisiera volver una casa su nuevo hogar pero era lo mismo siempre, en uno de los viajes decidimos tomar películas y una que otra cosa que usáramos en casa, ya que nadie las quería las cuidaríamos

Teníamos el campo y nos expandimos para crear otra casa, sin embargo, no logramos construirla del todo bien por lo que optamos utilizarla de almacén y en ella guardamos las herramientas pesadas y también si el clima era bueno dejábamos costales de semillas para que al siguiente día las lleváramos a casa, tauros aún tenía la tienda y se hizo bastante famosa por lo que vendía mucho, aquel ejercito aún continuaba estando sobre las ciudades las cuales cada vez se encontraban más vacías y eran pocos los que se quedaban, mucho se rumoraba una guerra pero no había señales de una al igual que el líder tenía muchas cosas que habían sido de valor para las personas escondidas en alguna parte, era contradictorio con lo que hacía. Todo cambio una tarde cuando volvimos del campo, estábamos descansando todos bebiendo agua cuando de pronto en la playa aterrizo un Pelliper quien nos miró bastante serio

– aquí vivía vulpix? – Pregunto

– Si – conteste

– Bien…les tengo una carta, perdonen la demora – dijo

Con su pico saco una de su bolso y la recibimos

– Hasta luego – retomo vuelo y se alejó rápidamente, cuando la mire nunca imagine recibir una

– Abrámosla – repuso froakie

– Si –

Azumarill la tomo y corto el papel, extrajo la hoja y la abrió dejándola a la vista de todos

– qué dice? – Pregunto audino a mí

– bien, dejen veo – observe cada palabra preguntándome muchas cosas

"hola

Espero que se encuentren bien y que aun estén juntos, perdonen por no comunicarme antes han pasado muchas cosas y no encontré la manera de hacerles llegar una señal de mí, afortunadamente encontré a pokemon mensajeros y uno de ellos me está ayudando a escribir esta carta

Tengo muchas cosas que contar, una de ellas es que estoy viviendo en una pequeño pueblo cercano a las montañas y me alegra decirles que tengo una familia, espero que algún día los conozcan y también he cambiado a ninetales por lo que les parecerá una sorpresa cuando vuelva, tengo también una casa bastante linda y cálida cercana a un campo de flores si vienen espero que les gusten las galletas, son un poco complicadas de hacer pero espero que lleguen a probarlas

Cuando partí de casa viaje por un largo tiempo y me perdí en uno de los caminos pero no fue demasiado tiempo y encontré donde vivir, pase un tiempo ahí antes de irme y al final llegue a donde resido ahora, siempre me pregunto cómo estarán ustedes y también por el campo, quisiera volver para comer con ustedes y quiero aprender a preparar una tarta como la que hacia la maestra

En cuanto pueda espero mandar otra carta y quiero que también manden una para saber de ustedes, los extraño mucho y cada noche pido volver a ver a los maestros, a mis pequeños les cuento de ellos y les encanta mucho saber sobre las personas, no tiene mucho tiempo que conseguí una televisión como la que tenemos pero no tengo energía para encenderla así que por ahora es como un adorno, saben escuche que hay música en la radio desearía poder oírla de nuevo pero no he encontrado ninguna por donde vivo cuento que ustedes hallen la estación y la guarden para mi

Bueno no quiero alargarme mucho más, espero que sigan bien y lo pido de igual manera, hasta la próxima

Con amor vulpix"

No pude evitar llorar de alegría al leer tales palabras, en cada una de ellas podía notar sus sentimientos y me hacía feliz, cada uno de nosotros acordamos guardar la carta en uno de los libros que el maestro atesoraba, ese día fue diferente y nos agradaba

Unas semanas después llego otra hasta la puerta de la casa, felices agradecimos al Pelliper y abrimos enseguida la carta, esta vez era de squirtle

"hola mis amigos

Perdonen por no haberme comunicado en estos años, Sali de casa demasiado rápido y no espere a nuestro compañero, si estás leyendo esta carta espero que me perdones por no despedirme de ti, los he extrañado mucho todo el tiempo y he querido volver pero ahora tengo una casa y también a mi familia. Vivo en una isla casi al otro lado del mundo, la encontré en mi viaje y me quede aquí desde entonces, ahora soy un blastoise y tengo una cueva donde vivo ahora con mi esposa, mis hijos hace mucho que también hicieron su viaje pero sería genial que ellos llegaran con ustedes, les he platicado mucho sobre nuestro hogar y también de lo increíble que eran nuestros maestros

A ellos los estimo mucho y al igual que ustedes deseo verlos otra vez, ahora me arrepiento de no haber traído conmigo alguna foto de ellos pero están mejor en casa

Tengo bastante que decirles pero seré breve

En la isla donde vivo solían haber casas pero desde aquella tormenta algunas cayeron y gran parte quedo bajo el agua pero hay suficiente tierra para que crezcan arboles de frutas y plantas comestibles, saben otra cosa es que hay unos pokemon que están navegando en un barco grande de madera, suelen venir aquí una que otra vez y se van rápido, es bastante curioso verlos llegar en el navío como si fueran personas de hecho he tratado de construir uno pequeño pero es bastante difícil hacer que flote del todo pero cuando lo tenga listo lo llevare conmigo hasta nuestra casa por supuesto que no será igual que el barco del maestro, otra cosa que paso recientemente fue que conocí a los mensajeros, son pelipper, pidgeots y otros pokemon que vuelan, hay unos que vienen con ellos y saben escribir, son bastante habilidosos solo que como son tan pocos tardan en llegar a donde estoy y puede que cuando estén leyendo esto ya haya otra en camino, ah también conocí a un pokemon que nos habló sobre un ejército al cual podíamos unirnos, dijeron que nos daban comida y un hogar en la ciudad cercana a cambio de nuestro servicio, no sonó tan mal pero no necesitaba nada más que donde estoy ahora pero tengan cuidado no me dan buena espina, bueno es hora de despedirme

Los quiero mucho y me alegra poder enviar esta carta, deseo verlos de nuevo y si el tiempo lo permite también quiero estar para encontrarlos

Con todo mi cariño squirtle"

Fue emocionante leer de nuevo, sabíamos que estaban a salvo los dos y nos dio esperanza

En el transcurso de los días fuimos con tauros y después de comprar y acomodar todo en la carreta nos acercamos con el

– sabes de algún pokemon que pueda escribir palabras como las que hacían las personas? – pregunte, nos miró a todos y levanto cabeza

– creo que oí de un cliente que conocía a un kadabra que podía hacerlo solo que ya no recuerdo del todo por donde vivía – contesto

– Entiendo –

Tenía una pista pero tomaría bastante tiempo encontrar a ese kadabra, sabía leer pero no escribir del todo y quería que lo que fuera a ser enviado se entendiera del todo

Regresamos a casa y charlamos sobre lo que haríamos, nos acomodamos en el jardín

– puede que viva en la ciudad – dijo azumarill

– Yo creo que está en las colinas – repuso froakie

– no, estará por los puentes los que quieren tranquilidad viven ahí – dijo audino muy segura

– y han pensado en la escuela, tiene tiempo que la vi pero es grande puede que alguien esté viviendo ahí – dije

– no lo sé, está al otro lado de la ciudad – añadió azumarill

– Pero puede que podamos ir ahí y encontrarlo – dije

– bueno llegar hasta allá nos tomaría unos días así que deberíamos prepararnos para el viaje – dijo froakie

Miramos el mapa y establecimos un recorrido fuera de la ciudad donde era peligroso y lo menos que queríamos era tener que entrar y ver todo aquello dentro

Con una ruta segura por donde ir salimos durante la madrugada, llevaba una mochila en el lomo mirando hacia el frente silencioso

– recuerdan cuando fuimos a la ciudad? – dijo froakie ansioso

– Si – conteste

– Fue bastante emocionante pero peligroso – repuso sonriendo

– Bueno ahora no tenemos que entrar – comento azumarill

– Sí, me da escalofríos cuando estamos cerca – dijo audino

Era cierto que había algo raro cuando te acercabas y era una gran desconfianza y desesperanza lo que había ahí

Llegamos al límite de la ciudad y sin perder tiempo rodeamos, lo más lejos de cualquier habitante era lo mejor y más de esos soldados

Al medio día nos encontramos casi al otro lado de la ciudad, habíamos visto carteles pintados con un escudo de esos pokemon, parecía ser una pokeball rota junto a un rayo, era bastante entendible. Las afueras por decirlo era frio y el sol apenas calentaba por así decirlo el paisaje ahí era decadente, entre nosotros hablamos en voz baja siempre alertas a todos lados

La escuela la había visto pocas veces cuando acompañaba al maestro hasta su trabajo, era de un solo piso, sin embargo, el lugar era gigantesco con un patio enorme y las casas largas con muchas ventanas, era bastante colorida la escuela o eso recordaba

Cuando llegamos al otro lado miramos el mapa y teníamos aún más camino por seguir, el puente no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos pero nos desviamos. Era un lugar plano hasta el portón gigante que para mi sorpresa estaba abierta

– creen que haya venido aquí el ejército? – pregunto audino

– no lo creo, aún tienen la bandera – conteste señalando el pedestal

– Cierto – añadió froakie

– Entonces hay que buscarlo rápidamente – dijo azumarill que se veía bastante nervioso

– Si – juntos entramos en el recinto que para nuestra sorpresa estaba muy limpio, los pisos barridos y los cristales pulidos no hacía mucho tiempo

– Han de vivir muchos aquí – comento froakie

Los libros y bancas bien acomodados en las aulas, las pizarras y los escritorios relucientes que la luz restante del día iluminaba de buena manera el interior

– serán demasiados, pero porque todo esta ordenado? – Pregunto audino

– tal vez algunos pokemon vienen – comento froakie con un tono burlón

– Si muy gracioso – repuso audino mirándolo

– Recuerdo que la pequeña dijo que había un lugar donde comían, puede que estén ahí – dijo azumarill

– sí, también lo recuerdo – dije, salimos de ahí y desde las ventanas miramos cada habitación

Salimos del primer edificio y entramos al segundo que estaba impecable de igual manera, no obstante, ahí no había nadie y continuamos al tercero, el césped también se encontraba cortado y emparejado muy bien, nos movimos por el pasillo cuando todos quedamos pasmados por el olor a comida caliente, en el aire notaba cierto aroma a papa, zanahoria y otras cosas que ya no recordaba del todo

– vamos en silencio – dijo audino que cerro la boca y se puso seria, cada uno con pasos frágiles nos encaminamos

Próximos nos asomábamos en la cocina donde estaba una olla en la estufa, en una mesa no muy lejos estaban unos platos acomodados con cubiertos, por lo que deduje solo habían dos pokemon ahí cosa extraña

– pasamos? – Pregunto azumarill que miraba el interior

– Solo no toquemos nada – entramos y nos acercamos a la mesa solo a esperar a quien viviera ahí

Unos minutos después oímos pasos del pasillo y volteamos enseguida, de entre la puerta apareció un scyther que nos miró bastante tranquilo

– Así que ustedes son los visitantes – comento andando hasta la mesa

– eh..Si – se miraba muy sereno

– Alakasam ya viene, tomen asiento – hicimos caso y miramos la puerta en silencio

– quieren comer? – Pregunto scyther

– No gracias – asintió y se apoyó en el muro, era muy callado el interior y espeluznante en pocas palabras

Deje un momento mi mochila en el suelo suspirando

– Hola – dijo una voz, voltee a todos lados

– y que es lo que desean? – Pregunto, no era el único que lo había oído y nos colocamos de pie

– Scyther apaga la estufa por favor – fue y con cuidado cerro el fuego

– Bueno espérenme – aquella voz desapareció y fue inexplicable por que sentí la voz dentro de mi cabeza resonando

No muy tarde entro alakazam con un libro en mano

– Hola – saludo a todos

– y a que han venido? – pregunto andando a la mesa

– Pues queremos que nos ayude – contesto audino

– en qué? – pregunto de nuevo

– sabemos que usted puede escribir y queremos que escriba dos cartas – respondí, nos observó fijo

– dejen ceno y después veré si los puedo ayudar – dijo

Con sus manos hizo levitar un plato y luego se sirvió comida de la olla, nosotros lo miramos con paciencia comer pero el olor de comida nos abrió el apetito así que sacamos nuestra comida de las mochilas y también cenamos

Mientras comía mire a alakasam estar tranquilo mirando a todos lados, scyther nos miró unos momentos pero nadie en toda la cena menciono nada

Cuando cayó la noche las luces se encendieron y alakasam camino hacia nosotros

– y bien de que quieren hablar? – Pregunto

– De la carta – respondí

– bien, pero primero me asegurare que no halla problema –

Con una cuchara toco mi cabeza y fue una descarga de imágenes viejas en mi mente. Era como una película de todo pero también logre ver a alakasam de pequeño, él había estado viviendo desde que nació con un hombre grande que siempre lo llevo consigo por toda la escuela, siendo un abra lo miraba trabajar limpiando salones y cortaba el pasto con una herramienta grande, aquel hombre se veía muy feliz con lo que hacía y durante los descansos leía libros y también escribía en cuadernos, sus ojos eran serenos y tenía una voz alegre

Los días eran buenos y uno de ellos fueron diferente a los otros, en una de esas mañanas cuando se preparaban para iniciar la limpieza el hombre fue a la puerta y recogió algo que dejaron en la puerta, era una caja de cartón que llevo dentro de la casa y abra fue arriba de la mesa donde coloco la caja y observo un huevo

– Tenemos un nuevo amigo – dijo el hombre que preparo una pequeña cama donde lo coloco próximo a una lámpara de gas

– Ahora solo esperemos – dijo con un tono cálido en tanto continuo su trabajo

El hombre había sido un maestro en el pasado pero pasaron muchas cosas y no tuvo elección que dejarlo pero no impidió que lo apartara demasiado de los estudios así que decidió trabajar de cuidador, en el tiempo juntos abra aprendió a leer y después comenzó a escribir como los niños que asistían ahí con ayuda de aquel hombre, siempre le leía y le explicaba como si fuera un alumno, semanas después durante un almuerzo el huevo hizo un ruido muy extraño y ambos se levantaron a mirar el nacimiento de scyther, era aún muy pequeño y el hombre lo tomo en brazos sonriendo

– Tenemos un nuevo amigo – dijo

Abra mirando el esfuerzo que hacia su maestro también se propuso ayudar por ello cada tarde iba a cada salón en silencio llevándose la basura y devolvía el cesto a la misma velocidad, cuando aquel hombre estaba muy ocupado arreglando el techo o los patios los dos se iban a cortar el césped y las ramas largas de los árboles, igual que nosotros habían aprendido mucho de las personas y se sentían orgullosos de ello

la escuela era muy tranquila usualmente alegre, sin embargo, cuando todo sucedió los días fueron callados y tristes, kadabra miraba siempre por la ventana esperando ver a su entrenador volver, en aquel momento salió a comprar algo en la ciudad para celebrar que abra había cambiado y volvería rápido cosa que nunca paso, los niños que debían llegar cada mañana nunca entraron y aquel sonido de la campana nunca más sonó, ambos esperaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que decidieron hacer el trabajo de aquel hombre mientras llegaba

kadabra termino de leer todos los libros en la escuela y también se aprendió todos los nombres de los niños que asistían junto a los maestros, sabia muchas cosas entre ellas cocinar casi de todo pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía igualar el sabor de la comida que hacia aquel hombre, scyther también aprendió a usar sus filosas cuchillas y ahora podía tomar pelotas sin romperlas ni dañarlas, sin embargo, entre los recuerdos había una imagen de la ciudad en llamas, nunca había oído algo parecido pero dudaba que fuera real

– Bueno parece que no son problemáticos – dijo alakasam llamando a scyther

– trae hojas de la oficina – añadió

Asintió y a solas alakasam nos quedó mirando

– y pasaron por la ciudad? – pregunto

– no, la rodeamos – contesto azumarill

– He visto que es peligrosa – dijo

– Sí, ya te habrás enterado del ejercito – repuse

– si…no tiene mucho que fui cerca y me encontré con uno de esos soldados ahora no puedo confiar en cualquier pokemon que venga – dijo

– y la ciudad estuvo en llamas? – pregunte

– como que en llamas? Estaba en llamas cuando la rodearon? – dijo confundido, solo negué con la cabeza y me quede con esa duda por lo que evadí aquello concentrándome solo en la carta

– y quieres que escriba una carta para tus amigos – comento

– Si por favor – dijo audino

– bueno, no hay problema pero no sé si haya uno de esos buzones cerca de aquí – dijo

– no importa encontraremos la manera de entregarlas – agrego, alakasam toco su barbilla y sonrió

– Está bien –

scyther regreso con varias hojas blancas y unos bolígrafos

– Aquí están – dijo colocándolas en la mesa, podía ver que él tenía un gran cuidado y no daño nada con sus afiladas garras

– Bueno díganme primero para quien va dirigido – escogimos primero a ninetales y alakasam comenzó a escribir lo que dictamos

Fueron dos horas decidiendo que contar en las hojas y queríamos que ambos se enteraran de lo muchos cambios que habían en casa y que cada uno de nosotros los extrañamos, en aquella noche guardamos las cartas en la mochila

– si quieren dormir aquí hay un lugar en el gimnasio – señalo scyther al otro lado del edificio

– si gracias – alakasam al acabar de escribir se retiró de inmediato, no podíamos volver a esa hora así que optamos quedarnos


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

en aquella noche tuve un sueño con aquella imagen, la ciudad ardía completamente y pokemon corrían hacia todos lados mientras el sonido de los estruendos removían el viento del lugar, mi corazón saltaba deprisa al ver que todo se volvió demasiado oscuro y de pronto hubo un resplandor gigantesco ilumino todo ahí, cosa impresionante pero desperté de golpe mirando hacia el techo del gimnasio, suspire y me incorpore observando que todos aun dormitaban, con precaución me moví por el piso de madera hasta la puerta donde quede mirando a ambos hacer el trabajo de limpieza quitando hojas y nivelando el césped, alakasam usando sus habilidades levanto la basura y la coloco en un depósito de basura, se veían muy felices en los que hacían y para no molestarlos retorne a acomodar las mochilas para el viaje a casa

Entre lo apacible del lugar bostece teniendo en mente las cartas que yacían seguras en un libro, pensaba que debíamos volver por el mismo camino, recogí todo y lo coloque en una sola mochila que llevaría conmigo por seguridad. Más tarde se despertaron

Todos con más ánimos fuimos al patio a tomar el sol de la mañana

– bueno daremos las gracias y nos iremos – dijo azumarill

– sí, es lo menos que podemos hacer – añadió froakie serio, no llevábamos nada más que comida y dudábamos que alakasam quisiera eso a cambio cuando tenía mejores alimentos

– hay que buscar uno de esos buzones pero si vemos a uno de esos mensajeros trataremos de llamar su atención y le pediremos que las lleve – dijo azumarill

– Eso suena raro – comente

– Por eso seremos amables – añadió audino, cargaba la mochila e icé la vista al cielo

– Creo que hoy será un gran día – dije en voz alta

– si –

Fuimos a la casa de alakasam y los esperamos en la puerta, el cielo estaba despejado y el calor parecía que no sería mucho aun así teníamos aún mucho por recorrer

– Buenos días – se escuchó dentro de mi cabeza

– Aún no se vallan, he preparado un desayuno – dijo alakasam, era extraña esa sensación

– E…está bien – conteste

Me toque la frente. No tardo mucho cuando aparecieron

– Entremos – bramo sonriente

Abrió la puerta llevándonos hasta su mesa y fue arreglando la mesa con platos y tazas

– espero que les guste, solo he cocinado para dos desde hace tiempo – dijo

– y has pensado en ir a buscar respuestas? – pregunte

– un par de veces, pero pienso en ir a otro lado del mundo a buscar – contesto

– y que cosa? – dije

– Ver a donde – asentí

Tenía confianza que la tal vez encontraría lo que no logre

– Cuando tengas algo manda una carta, ya sabes donde vivo – dije, alakasam mostro una sonrisa confiada, nos sirvió aquello que cocino y agradecidos

una hora más tarde ya andábamos alejándonos, habíamos platicado un tiempo con ellos y scyther nos contó la vez que fue a la tienda de tauros cosa que nos pareció curiosa aunque interesante, él había ido ahí por unos frascos de mermelada, sin embargo, el siempre solía ir al otro lado del puente donde también se encontraba una tienda, era la más cercana pero el por alguna razón quiso ir hasta ahí solo por eso, según sus palabras en esa noche tuvo un sueño que le indico el camino y quiso verlo por sí mismo

– oigan podemos pasar a la tienda? quiero pedir unos dulces– dijo froakie

– Si pero hasta que lleguemos – dije

– sí, oye crees que algún día cambiare? – Preguntó en voz alta

– Por supuesto – dijo audino

– espero volverme tan fuerte como todos y si puedo ser más veloz que nadie – bramo con un tono muy animado

Era cierto que continuaba siendo el mismo. En aquella tarde nos detuvimos a comer y no podía quitar de mi cabeza ese sueño y todo el caos tan vivo alteraba mi corazón llenándolo de miedo

En el atardecer aun caminábamos y la ciudad se veía bastante lejana aunque tenía ese color gris inexplicable encima

– y por qué crees que aun vivan pokemon ahí? – pregunto azumarill

– no sé, tal vez están locos – respondió froakie

– Si viviera ahí no soportaría – añadió audino

– tal vez sea mi imaginación pero hay algo raro en la ciudad – dije mirando que habían pokemon volando en los techos de los edificios

– No creo que sea nada importante – respondió froakie

– Tal vez estén solo arreglando algo – dijo azumarill observando fijo a la ciudad

– ese líder loco ha de preparar una fiesta ya ves que siempre hay algo que celebrar ahí – dijo con un tono burlón

– Cierto – añadí

– aun no puedo creer que hayan puesto todo como libertad – dijo audino decepcionada

– Yo pensé que era un chiste cuando nos contó tauros, bueno al menos no vivimos ahí – dije

– Sí, bueno al menos aun no se han expandido más – dijo froakie

– Si –

La noche cayó y nos quedamos a descansar, encendimos una fogata pero no deje de ver la ciudad donde había luces en los edificios

– Y hay fiesta – comento azumarill, también había electricidad ahí solo en partes y lo demás eran antorchas. Respire profundo

– Que les parece que esta semana busquemos el buzón y después hay que ir al campo para plantar – dije

– Sí, ya extraño las herramientas – repuso azumarill

– Bueno, hay que dormir temprano – comento audino acomodando la mochila

– Bien – acabamos con la cena y cada quien se fue a su lugar para pasar la noche

Tuve un sueño muy tranquilo y reparador donde me reunía con mis maestros y la pequeña, se veían muy emocionados al verme tan grande que la pequeña subió encima

– Qué fuerte eres – dijo

Sonreí y quería llorar, sin embargo, lo soporte lo más que pude para no perder tiempo, era un grandioso sueño pero todo se vio interrumpido con un estallido que me despertó, alarmado me levante y una columna de fuego se levantaba de la ciudad

– Hay que irnos – dijo azumarill muy nervioso

– qué pasa? – Pregunto audino adormilada

– no sé, algo exploto – conteste

– habrá pasado algo malo es mejor no meternos – agrego azumarill

– Si –

Recogí la mochila y caminamos a prisa en medio de la oscuridad. Los estruendos continuaron por unos minutos hasta que un temblor levanto una nube de polvo que llego hasta nosotros, sin separarnos nos ocultamos detrás de un árbol

– Están peleando – dijo froakie mirando

– pero es demasiado para una batalla pokemon – añadió azumarill

– Sí, derrumbaron un edificio completo y aun no se detienen – dije, entre la luz del fuego se podía ver a pokemon volando y disparando ataques

– Veamos – dije

– Pero es peligroso – replico audino

– solo miremos que no haya nadie en el fuego cruzado – dije

lo pensó un momento y asintió, con precaución nos aproximamos a los limites donde por una cerca observamos todo, pokemon corrían y atacaban a otros mientras quemaban las banderas de la ciudad, gritaban y rugían por todas partes, ya no era un enfrentamiento con reglas sino ya era sobrevivir, el fuego era lo principal en las calles, no obstante, entre el caos quede helado cuando uno de los pokemon quemo a uno completamente dejando sus restos como simple carbón, otro más congelo a uno en el aire y este cayo haciéndose pedazos sobre el suelo, es difícil describir ese sentir solo que la esperanza en mi desapareció, habían pokemon por todas partes y unidos nos alejamos de ahí

Corrimos sin detenernos toda la noche hasta que llegamos a casa

En toda esa semana estuvimos dentro del terreno de la casa siempre cuidándonos de encontrar otro pokemon, hacíamos la labores diarias y nos encerrábamos a ver la televisión, entre todos los canales uno se apagó y no trasmitió más, aquellas imágenes de muertes me hicieron estar intranquilo y con mucho miedo de que llegaran a donde vivíamos, cada quien cuando podía se iba a asomar por las ventanas a ver

El tiempo pasó y volvimos a salir andando a la tienda de tauros donde había una marca en la puerta

– estará? – Pregunto audino que apunto al letrero de cerrado

– Pero no tiene el candado – repuso froakie

– tal vez este atrás – sugirió azumarill

– Sí, vamos a verlo – caminamos por el costado de la tienda hasta el granero que estaba abierto, la carreta de carga estaba afuera con algunos bultos de paja que no tenían mucho de haber sido movidos

– Estará trabajando – dijo azumarill

– bueno pidamos lo que necesitamos y no lo molestemos demasiado –

Entramos al granero y hallamos a tauros hablando por un radio como el que tenía el maestro, parecía que le informaba a alguien sobre lo pasado en la ciudad

– Hola – salude

– He….hey buenos días – saludo nerviosamente mientras escondía el radio

– solo veníamos a comprar no queremos interrumpir – dijo audino

– oh, está bien, vamos –

Entramos por la puerta de enfrente de la tienda y enseguida nos fue dando lo de la lista solo que estaba demasiado torpe y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana que daba al granero, no hablo más que para poner el precio y después solo coloco todo en la carreta

– Bueno eso es todo – dijo, se veía muy apresurado pero no nos entrometimos en sus asuntos

La semana fue pacífica, tuve en mente también el comportamiento de tauros y había visto algo parecido en la televisión hace años con una guerra que se había desatado hacia muchas décadas atrás y me hacía pensar que tal vez cabía la posibilidad que se había iniciado una, durante aquel mes salimos pocas veces al campo a plantar y tauros hablo muy poco de la ciudad concentrándose solamente en su tienda y casa

Cuando fue seguro salir buscamos aquel buzón que necesitábamos, íbamos ocultos entre los arboles donde visualizábamos hacia todos lados y todo aquel esfuerzo nos llevó a la otra ciudad, era cercana a las montañas solo que para llegar nos tomaría días llegar hasta ahí pero estar a las afueras era mejor. Caminamos por el puente de piedra cuando de entre la nada miramos un bote azul muy grande que tenía huecos rectangulares

– será ese? – Pregunto froakie

– Pues se parece al que vimos en la tele – replico azumarill

– primero revisemos que sea el correcto – comento audino

– Preguntemos a algún pokemon – sugerí

Las primeras casas quedaban aún muy retiradas aun así esperamos a que alguno apareciera

Junto al buzón estuvimos por unas horas y nadie apareció cosa que me pareció no muy inusual pero debía haber al menos alguien cerca

– y si vamos a buscarlos? – pregunte

Se miraron entre si y asintieron, con las cartas bien cuidadas caminamos hasta las calles y observamos por las ventanas y parecía que no habían pokemon habitando

– estarán del otro lado? – pregunto audino

– Puede que sí, pero vallamos con cuidado – repuso azumarill

– yo vigilo – comento froakie

Pasamos las primeras cuadras hasta una plaza sin hallar nada, inspeccione un poco las casas y pude notar que los pokemon habían abandonado ese lugar no hacía mucho más que unos meses y me pregunte el porqué de tal acción, en algunas tenían comida seca como bayas y hojas de naranja, guarde esa información para mí y proseguimos

Entramos a un lugar con muchas tiendas y la mayoría estaban vacía de cosas, hice mi revisión y busque por todas partes pero igual se habían ido con rapidez por alguna razón pero no había señas del motivo, en todo el esfuerzo llegamos al otro lado

– qué es eso? – pregunto froakie que subió a un árbol

– qué es? – pregunte

– Hay carretas en ese lado – contesto señalando

– Han de estar ahí – repuso azumarill

– Si –

Corrimos hasta aquel lugar lejos de toda casa, no obstante, no había ningún ser viviente ahí

– Pues no han estado aquí en días – dije mirando el pasto verde

– que habrá pasado? – pregunto audino con preocupación

– Pues ha de tener que ver con la otra ciudad, tal vez oyeron que atacarían y huyeron – dijo azumarill

– tal vez, aunque también puede que oyeran rumores y los últimos se fueran por ese motivo – dijo froakie muy serio

– Entonces no hay por qué estar aquí – dije

– Si….– audino se desanimó

– Vamos al buzón y esperemos que llegue algún mensajero – todos de acuerdo volvimos al punto de salida

Fue un raro sentir estar en una ciudad solitaria, sentado mire hacia el cielo cuando de entre algunas nubes apareció un pidgeot que fue descendiendo

– ya llego! – exclamo audino

– Si –

Nos apartamos un metro del buzón y toco suelo abriendo el buzón del cual saco dos cartas y nos miró

– Puede llevar estos con ninetales y blastoise – dijo azumarill que le entrego

– anotaron la dirección? – pregunto

– eh….tenemos las cartas anteriores – dije

– Bueno déjenme verlas – dijo, sacamos los sobres y se lo dimos enseguida

– Ya veo, puedo pedir que haya un cambio – dijo con una sonrisa, recogió los sobres y los coloco en las cartas

– Me encargare de que les lleguen – dijo introduciéndolos en su maleta

– Bueno, sigo mi camino – retomo el vuelo y desapareció en las nubes

– Creo que aquí ya es cuando volvemos – dije, con ánimos dejamos atrás la ciudad concentrándonos en el futuro

Pero en una tarde meses después de enviar las cartas cuando regábamos las plantas audino se detuvo y nos quedó mirando

– Dejare la casa – dijo de manera seria

– y por qué? – Pregunte

– me quiero alejar de la ciudad lo más posible, no quiero tener que ver todo eso otra vez –

Se veía muy diferente y decidida

– segura de eso? – pregunto azumarill

– Sí, desde esa noche he tenido pesadillas y quiero descansar – respondió

Guarde silencio

– y a donde piensas ir? – pregunto froakie

– lo más lejos que pueda, solo no quiero tener que ver otra ciudad – dijo de manera fría, sabía que aquello tendría una repercusión pero no de esa manera

– sabes que no podemos detenerte pero que pasara con los maestros no los esperaras? – pregunto azumarill, audino agacho la cabeza

– si los quiero ver pero ahora no –

Asentí y cada uno igual acepto su decisión, fuera de esa manera que en el transcurso de la semana ella tomo su maleta y al igual que vulpix la despedimos

– Cuídate y come bien – dijo azumarill

– No olvides lo que sabes y no cambies – dijo froakie

– por favor comunícate con nosotros, estaremos aquí por si quieres volver – dije

– Sí, los quiero mucho amigos – nos abrazó y cuando estaba lista camino por la carretera

– adiós audino! –

Gritamos con fuerza, era duro verlos irse y aguantaba las ganas de llorar, los tres caminamos hasta la casa y nos sentamos un momento sobre el pórtico

– Mañana hay que ir a trabajar – dijo froakie

– Si – repuso azumarill

La casa se volvió más callada, hacíamos todo lo de siempre solo que las pláticas se volvieron un poco apagadas, salíamos de vez en cuando a la tienda y también a explorar terreno en algún otro lado solo para pasar el tiempo el cual nos sobraba

Nada en ese año fue relevante más que aquel enfrentamiento, llego la primavera y azumarill también actuó como audino, durante el almuerzo él se levantó y se plantó delante

– Me voy a ir – dijo

– supongo que lejos – dije

– s…si, también lo pensé desde que vi la ciudad vacía, si pudiera pasar algo no quiero tener que ver todo aquello otra vez – me cruce de brazos

– y estas seguro? – pregunte

– sí, he visto el mapa y quiero ir hasta más allá del bosque cerca de otra playa – respondió

– siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos hasta que los maestros volvieran – dije

– También lo quería pero ya ha pasado mucho y bueno también quiero tener algo – dijo

– está bien es natural hacerlo – dijo froakie

– y cuando vas a marcharte? – pregunte

– pues en unos días, viajare por el mar, me tomaría un tiempo llegar hasta allí – respondía

– Creo que te puedo ayudar a orientarte – dije

– enserio? Te lo agradecería mucho – suspire y solo continúe mi comida

En la noche cuando descansábamos y en tanto miraba uno de los mapas, el mar tenia bastantes corrientes que se podían usar para llegar más pronto solo que eran difíciles de zafarse de ellas pero igual si azumarill tenía fuerza no le tomaría nada de esfuerzo. Hice el recorrido en una hoja y luego durante la cena se la entregue

– Sigue las indicaciones y llegaras – dije

La miro y se sorprendió

– entiendo esto, gracias – bramo

– Sí, ten cuidado cuando vayas – dije

– sí, enserio los extrañare – dijo azumarill a punto de las lágrimas

– oigan aun no es tiempo de despedidas – añadió froakie, nos alegramos esa cena

Y como lo dijo azumarill al paso de unos días cargo su maleta y fue a la playa en la madrugada, nos despertó y lo acompañamos al agua

– Bueno, nos veremos luego – dijo

– Sí, ten cuidado en el camino – dije

– sí, los extrañare – dijo

– Cuiden de la casa y del barco, y si puedo mandare una carta en cuanto llegue para avisarles – agrego

– Cuídate y también te extrañaremos – dijo froakie

A pesar de haberme despedido mucho me era duro perder a otra parte de mi familia, agitando su mano fue entrando al agua y cuando la punta de su oreja desapareció volvimos dentro a proseguir con nuestra vida

Todo se volvió cada vez más silencioso y las cosas cambiaron de nuevo, con dos viviendo ahí nos dividimos todo desde labores hasta los alimentos para ahorrar en provisiones aunque con la cosecha que teníamos podríamos estar tranquilo más de medio año

En esos días hacia la limpieza después de volver y también me acostumbre a ir al muelle durante loa atardeceres, era una gran imagen que me relajaba mucho y hacia olvidarme unos momentos de las cosas que acontecían, respiraba profundo y sonreía. En mi tiempo libre estudiaba con los libros del maestro y algunos de la pequeña, me fue grato lograr escribir mi nombre por primera vez era como un gran logro, practique mucho las primeras veces con carbón en pedazos de troncos para evitar romper los lápices y bolígrafos, froakie se acercaba conmigo de vez en cuando para oírme leer pero el también hizo unos cambios en su rutina como entrenar cortando madera y corría por la arena con mucha rapidez, en el lapso de tres años ambos habíamos hecho gran avance entre ellos responder las cartas que nos enviaron ninetales, blastoise, audino y azumarill, ellos se encontraban bien en sus nuevos hogares haciendo bastantes cosas pero estaban felices cosa que me animo mucho y solía relatarles como estaban todo en la casa y en parte de lo que oía de la ciudad, audino y azumarill se sentían en paz lejos de todo aunque si extrañaban poder ver las fotos de los maestros, era muy excitante escribirles y llevar las cuatro cartas hasta el buzón en la ciudad vacía, las dejábamos y esperábamos a que llegara en mensajero que al paso del tiempo dimos con su horario e íbamos a encontrarlo, siempre iban entre semana pasando el medio día que era cuando llegaba ahí y no tardaba más que unos minutos en retirarse, leía demasiado y escribía de vez en cuando mis recuerdos


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo trece

desde aquella época sucedieron muchas más cosas la que más recuerdo fue esa tarde cuando regresaba con greninja, él había cambiado unos años atrás y se encontraba muy contento con lo fuerte que había vuelto con una bolsa en mi espalda caminábamos rumbo a la tienda de tauros

– oye crees que ya tengas de esos chocolates? – pregunto

– no lo sé, sabes que el cocinero es un poco lento con eso y tarda más en llegar a la tienda – conteste

– qué mal, no tiene una semana desde mi última barra – dijo con desanimo

Desde que lo compramos la primera vez amo esas barras de chocolate yo no era muy bueno con los dulces pero igual de vez en cuando comía un trozo para pasar la tarde

– oye has pensado en ir a la ciudad? Tengo dudas de saber cómo esta – dijo mirando hacia la carretera

– Pues siguen ahí pero son menos – dije

– pero no crees que debieron cambiar desde lo último? – pregunto mirándome

– no lo creo, pokemon así tardan demasiado y a veces antes de morir cambian o no – respondí

– es cierto….y si vamos después de comprar solo por fuera – lo mire un momento y lo pensé

– Tuve un sueño hace unos días y no creo que sea seguro ir – dije

– qué tipo de sueño? – Pregunto

– Fuego y rayos – conteste

– oh….pero solo miraremos un momento no hay por qué quedarnos mucho tiempo – dijo

– ya veremos –

Llegamos a la tienda y entramos encontrando a tauros sentado mirando la foto de su viejo entrenador

– Que hay – salude

– Buenas tardes – respondió

Lleve la bolsa hasta el mostrador donde la acomode

– ya están aquí las bayas aranja, no tiene mucho que las fui a cortar – dije

– Que bien, tengo un cliente para ese costal – dijo

– tienes chocolates? – Pregunto greninja

– Pues me han llegado unas barras esta semana – replico andando hacia el mostrador

– Excelente quiero cinco – tauros saco la caja y la abrió

– tómalos….ahora hablemos del pago – mientras el escogía cuales comería platique con tauros

Con los asuntos resueltos nos despedimos de él y conmigo lleve comida que nos hacía falta, en el asfalto cubierto de hierba mire en dirección a la ciudad

– y vamos a ir? – pregunto, quede pensativo un momento

– Solo por fuera – dije

– oh qué bien! – exclamo

Continuamos caminando por el largo de la carretera y llegamos cerca de la noche a las afueras donde miramos que todavía seguían viviendo ahí solo que ahora la bandera del ejercito sufrió un cambio bastante grande, ahora tenía un símbolo extraño pero una parte de mi decía que era maldito y no me dio nada de confianza

– qué es eso? – pregunto greninja

– qué cosa? –

Apunto hacia la plaza de la ciudad donde tenían un montón de piedras apiladas y encima unas mesas humanas tenían cuchillos clavados

– qué crees que sea….alguna comida? – Pregunto

– No lo creo – dije de inmediato

Debajo preparaban las antorchas rodeando las piedras y luego llevaron flores y frutas

– será una clase de festival? – pregunte

Había muchos pokemon reunidos y todos parecían alegres

– iré a ocultar esto ahora vengo –

Retrocedí en silencio y fui a unos árboles junto a unos arbustos donde lo oculte y regrese al mismo lugar, el ejército también se hizo presente al otro lado del tumulto, todos formados en hileras se mantenían firmes

Fueron minutos muy silenciosos hasta que una música surgió de un edificio, música que penetraba en las entrañas y retumbaban, armoniosa y oscura era esa melodía, de entre la penumbra mire a un pokemon cubierto con una túnica negra que paso entre los pokemon y subió dando algunos pasos y levanto las patas

– ahora es tiempo, cuando terminemos esto seremos bendecidos! – dijo en voz alta

– las cosas han sido difíciles pero tengo la respuesta ahora repitan esas palabras que les enseñe –

Los pokemon levantaron las manos diciendo aquello parecido al lenguaje humano cuando de aquel edificio que producía música salieron más pokemon que también subieron a las rocas y uno de ellas se posó encima de los escritorios acostándose

– bien ahora daremos inicio –

aquel pokemon con túnica sujeto un cuchillo levantándolo hacia el cielo, lo sujeto con sus dos patas bajando la punta en dirección al pokemon y con una fuerza inmensa lo hizo descender, sin embargo, dos estruendos inmensos sacudieron el suelo y rayos y llamas chocaron con la edificaciones haciéndose presente dos voces

– Hasta ese punto hemos llegado – dijeron al unísono

– presumen ser mejores que los humanos pero no hay diferencia alguna – dijeron

– pedimos tiempo para mejorar pero sucedió lo contrario ahora como guardianes nos haremos cargo –

levante la vista al oscuro firmamento donde se hallaban dos dragones inmensos que miraba a los pokemon con mucha cólera, sus grandes fauces se iluminaron disparando a las rocas que volaron hacia todas partes, los pokemon debajo no temieron y centraron sus ataques en ellos que los recibieron quedando inmutables solo observando

– Les daremos fin –

Volaron con gran ferocidad haciendo trizas todo llenando de caos todas las calles y avenidas, quería apartar la vista pero no logre moverme, el ejército y los pokemon presentes se debieron a cada uno andando tras ellos

Se apresuraban con cólera a los dragones que hacían cenizas sus creaciones, ellos no tenían compasión con nada

– disparen –

Los pokemon fuertes arrojaron a otros que al estar encima se sujetaron de las enormes alas mordiendo, cortando, y usando habilidades para hacerlos caer pero como la primera vez no había daño alguno ni signo de cansancio, para unos cuantos minutos la mitad de la ciudad ya era irreparable, los grandes edificios iban derrumbándose como simples troncos, se oían gritos de dolor y de furia, era como si mi sueño se fuera plasmando en la realidad

Aquellos pokemon intentaron detenerlos pero nada era comparable con su fuerza, los dragones sacudieron sus alas y como simples hojas volaron por todas partes cayendo en seco sobre el duro suelo

– las cosas cambiaran –

Se elevaron hasta lo más alto del cielo y de sus hocicos crearon dos inmensas esferas roja y azul, los pokemon solo unos pocos empezaron a huir entre los escombros escapando de la ciudad, cuando las esferas alcanzaron un brillo impresionante la dejaron caer

– Alejémonos – dije a greninja que sin dudar asintió

con pasos rápidos también nos alejamos y mientras lo hacíamos voltee un momento solo para quedar fijo de nuevo en el impacto, todo fue rodeado de fuego y el sonido a electricidad rasgaba todo, una gran pared de polvo se levantó por encima de los árboles y en ese momento ambos caímos derribados por el aire de la explosión, mis oídos silbaban y no podía concentrarme del todo, mire que muchos árboles habían sido desenterrados y volado muchos metros, con la visión aun difuminada me incorpore girando

Lo que había sido una ciudad ahora era un hueco lleno de escombros, lo que habían hecho era solamente pedazos apilados uno sobre otro, el fuego iluminaba todo como si fuese de día, en esos momentos no comprendí lo que sucedió solo que nos fuimos a casa a descansar

Durante aquella mañana desperté y empecé mi rutina, era un lugar aún mucho más callado de lo normal y no podía dejar de estar intranquilo, proseguimos el día con normalidad sin nada más raro, la televisión aún estaba trasmitiendo y la radio tenía esa estación de música aun activa cosa que me alegro, por el atardecer me senté en el muelle observando, sin embargo, de entre el sol una mancha se hizo presente que se hizo cada segundo más grande y sonreí al ver que era el pokemon de la torre

– hola! – saludo, me puse de pie

– Hola – se detuvo delante de mí

– oh que bien mi amigo has cambiado, ha pasado tanto tiempo – dijo observando hacia todos lados

– sí, tú sigues igual pero que haces fuera de la torre? – pregunte

– bueno hace unos días fuimos de nuevo a esa reunión y nos revocaron la espera, esa vez te mentí….algunos de nosotros pensamos que las cosas mejorarían pero fue lo contrario y ahora estamos trabajando, a mí me toca ir de mensajero por ahora – dijo

– Entonces lo que paso ayer en la ciudad….– asintió

– Oímos que ahí era la base de ese ejército y los encargados aquí fueron los asignados – respondió

– ya veo….pero que pasara ahora? – pregunte

El toco mi frente mostrándome lo que quería saber

en todas partes del mundo incluso en los pequeños cúmulos de islas fueron ellos, se hablan repartido todo incluso lo más pequeños asistían a poner el orden en donde había caos y ninguno tuvo piedad con aquellos que lo causaban, destruían esos símbolos y las rocas apiladas en las grandes ciudades, los pokemon que se reunían con el ejército se disolvió moviéndose solamente hacia poblados pokemon en los bosques, pocas ciudades quedaron en pie aun habitables como la fantasma no muy lejos, aquellos pokemon incluso los que pidieron el permiso hacían un buen trabajo, no obstante, algunos guardaron rencor y se mantuvieron lejos de todo observando con ira sin poder ir en contra de aquella voz

era una labor que tomaría tiempo, solo que el junto a otros tenían cierta preocupación al ver que los pokemon sin humanos se volvían iguales, unos se volvían egoístas otros avariciosos pero igual se alegraban que unos seguían tenían valores que las personas tenían, aunque muchos quisieran borrar todo lo humano del mundo jamás lograrían hacerlo del todo

Incluso pokemon que dormían despertaron de su letargo para calmar lo causado, pero entre tantas imágenes logre ver a mis maestros que vivían con la pequeña en una casa, no sabía si era una ilusión pero sonreí de felicidad de verlos juntos

– Gracias – brame

– por qué? – Pregunto

– Me has dado esperanza – conteste

Me miro confundido

– bueno amigo, nos veremos después – elevo el vuelo y en un momento desapareció

Todo parecía ser un completo caos pero había algo de luz, sin embargo, al igual que ellos tenía el presentimiento que esto no terminaría en un simple día

Teniendo eso en mente permanecí en total calma los días siguientes, aunque recordaba mucho esa ciudad

Una vez durante una visita a tauros hable con él a solas en su granero, greninja se quedó a admirar el nuevo chocolate que había llegado, con el silencio me aproxime

– oye estas con el grupo que ataco la ciudad esa vez? – pregunte

– no sé de qué hablas – dijo

– Oí de alguien que había pokemon que no estaban de acuerdo con el ejército, y más bien luchaban contra ellos pero tú eres uno – respondí

Se puso nervioso

– y para que quieres saber eso? – pregunto

– Solo he tenido la duda de cuantos son – dije

Me miro fijo un momento

– ahora somos menos, desde esas batallas perdimos a muchos por ahora solo permanecemos como un grupo de ayuda para otros pokemon que están en problemas – dijo

– ya veo, y que tipo de ayuda? – pregunte

– Socorrerlos cuando hay algún desastre, llevarles comida y agua donde se necesita y cosas así aunque hay algunos que llevamos seguros a algún lugar –

Se oía bastante similar a un grupo de rescate que solían estar con los bomberos cuando había problemas

– y sobre lo que paso en la ciudad ya sabían? – pregunte

Asintió

– tenemos un contacto en la escuela que nos avisó sobre algo grande y asistieron algunos para ver que podía ser y bueno cuando todo exploto ayudaron a los heridos – pensativo mire el techo

– comprendo….entonces en la siguiente guerra que pasara? – Pregunte

– cual guerra? – respondió de inmediato

– Habrá una o eso creo – dije

Refunfuño

– Les diré pero no tengo idea –

Asentí

– es todo? – Pregunto

– Si – asintió muy ensimismado

– Volvamos –

Entramos a la tienda encontrando a greninja muy animado con las barras

– Quiero diez – dijo

– Sí, no hay problema – tomo los siguientes y nos despedimos de el

Al menos me dio cierta tranquilidad hablar con él pero igual me prepararía por si algo mas llegara a suceder

Durante esos días fuimos al campo a cosechar bastantes bayas que llevábamos a casa y secábamos en el sol de la playa, solo que para haber gran cambio había demasiada calma la cual continuo por meses, en aquella guarida escondida hice más espacio y luego coloque cosas que ayudarían por si nos hallábamos en peligro tenía que estar en un lugar seguro

Greninja comía sus barras de chocolate por las noches después de la cena como un postre y normalmente sonreía con cada y hacia la misma pregunta

– quien las cocinara? – Pregunto

– será un chef? O un pastelero? – añadió

Sonreía devorando el último trozo

– Lo buscare algún día –

Se veía bastante decidido cuando lo decía, pero aquellas palabras nunca fueron en broma y una de esas noches al concluir me miro a los ojos

– Iré a buscar al repostero – dijo muy serio

Lo tome en broma y sonreí

– y a dónde iras? – pregunte

– pues quiero ir con tauros y preguntarle sobre el proveedor – contesto

Sus palabras me recordaron una película que habíamos visto antes en la televisión

– ya veo y después? – pregunte

– Pues iré hasta su casa – no sabía cómo lo imaginaba pero note que no era broma

– y cuando te vas? – Pregunte

– Mañana mismo, igual volveré en unos días si está cerca si no será en unos meses – replico

– Comprendo, bueno espero que lleves un buen equipaje – comente

– Sí, llevare un poco de comida por si está retirado – dijo bastante animado

Platique con él un poco más y sabía que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer

Esa noche ambos dormimos tarde mientras el organizaba su maleta, y cuando la cerro cada quien se fue a su cama, dormí bastante bien hasta la mañana cuando caminamos hasta la carretera y miro en dirección hacia la tienda de tauros

– Bueno amigo ya es hora de irme, cuida de la casa mientras no estoy – dijo

– Sí, estaré aquí – estrechamos patas y se fue adelante hacia su búsqueda

Me acostumbraba a verlos irse mientras solo esperaba y lo mejor era continuar

paso la primera semana y la segunda sin noticias de greninja, tauros le dio la dirección del pokemon que le llevaba la barras pero supuse que había alguien más y fue tras él, no me preocupe mucho por su seguridad ya que con lo hábil

Con una casa solitaria y cosas por hacer no me deje llevar por el bullicio

Para esa edad el tiempo solamente era algo que se iba muy pronto, recibí cartas de todos y de la misma manera conteste a todos solo que el eco de oír la música me ponía muy reflexivo así que para evitar la melancolía estudie cuanto pude en mi tiempo libre

Aquella paz permaneció por meses y ocasionalmente cuando podía iba a lo que había sido la ciudad, miraba que tal iba la limpieza de los escombros y también recolectaba información de todo lo que podía y de vez en cuando iba a la escuela de alakasam a preguntar algunas cosas solo que como lo dijo aquella vez hizo el viaje hasta al otro lado del mundo y solo me quede con sus libros

La vida estaba llena de cambios, como mi rutina que giro bastante las horas y comía ya por horas diferentes y dormía aún mas tarde y despertaba de la misma manera. El barco lo lleve de nuevo cerca de la casa porque podía ver que vendría una tormenta y como aquella vez resguarde todo y me protegí dentro de la casa sentada en la sala bebiendo té caliente

Era muy callado mientras recordaba a mis amigos, siempre felices mientras platicábamos y sonreíamos sin necesitar nada más que estar juntos

muy gratos recuerdos me mantuvieron motivado por un largo tiempo, pero fue curioso que durante una tarde mientras llegaba a casa deslice la vista hasta la orilla de la playa donde un gran bulto de algas se había estancado, deje la bolsa en el pórtico y fui a revisar, con un palo me aproxime lentamente y toque la superficie arrojando las algas al mar, sin embargo, al mover unas más toque algo sólido y duro, con curiosidad talle la rama hasta que logre escuchar un quejido ahogado, me incline retirando las algas hasta que la encontré inconsciente con una herida cerca del cuello, alarmado la cargue hasta el pórtico sin perder tiempo, lleve todo el botiquín y fui curándola enseguida y cuando cerré la cortada le di a tomar revivir lo que hizo bajarle la fiebre y con cansancio la cubrí con una cobija, en todo su cuerpo note que había luchado contra alguien y concluyo de mala manera

Me mantuve con ella por unas largas horas esperando, hasta que cerca de la noche cuando iba dormir se levantó del suelo, rápido asistí

– estas mejor? – pregunte extendiendo las patas

– s…si – miro hacia el mar con bastante confusión

– como llegue aquí, me has traído? – pregunto, ella estaba bien pero en sus ojos podía ver que no sabía nada

– quieres comer? – pregunte, asintió con algo de miedo

– ven adentro –

Me siguió hasta el comedor donde le di un plato con algo que había preparado y comí mientras la miraba oler y ver la casa

– Gracias –

Ella fue probando bocado lentamente hasta que termino con la primera ración seguida de otra más hasta que se llevó la mitad de la olla hasta quedo satisfecho su apetito

– ah…gracias….y cómo te llamas? – pregunto, me volví a sentar bebiendo té y dije mi nombre, ella lo repitió unas veces más

– yo…creo que tenía un nombre pero no lo recuerdo – respondió

– Si quieres descansa aquí hasta que recuperes más energías y después trata de recordar – asintió muy animada

– Bueno, hay un lugar en la otra habitación donde puedes descansar – la lleve a la habitación de audino donde con más comodidad relajo su cuerpo y cayo dormida, la deje sola y con lo último también dormí

En la mañana posterior la encontré en la playa mirando hacia el mar, con pasos lentos fui atrás

– ya recordaste tu nombre? – pregunte

– Aun no – contesto

– y que harás? – me miro a los ojos

– puedo quedarme aquí? – Se miraba muy confundida y con miedo

– sí, no hay problema –

Desde ahí comenzó una nueva aventura en mi espera

Fin

Hola

Gracias por leer pero aun no es todo, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y esperen que aun no acaba


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogo

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel día y muchas cosas más pasaron en mi espera por mis maestros, aquella guerra que había pronosticado azoto todo el mundo y lo que conocí una vez de joven ya solo era un recuerdo

La única luz que tenía era mi esposa, aquella que encontré en la playa y cuide se volvió mi compañera de por vida, mis hermanos se volvieron viejos de igual manera solo que para mí infortunio llegaron a un punto en el que su aliento se escapó de sus cuerpos. En las décadas desde aquel día los visite en sus hogares reencontrándome con todos, una grandiosa reunión, cada uno había hecho grandes cosas y me sentía feliz por ellos solo que ya había pasado mucho y mis esperanzas ya decaían en dudas, cada noche soñaba encontrarlos y abrazarlos, tenía sus fotos y los miraba mientras comía pensando mucho, ninguna de las cosas que investigue me dio respuestas y deje todo en manos del tiempo

Tuve seis hijos los cuales cuide mucho enseñándoles todo lo que pude antes de que también fueran a crear sus propias vidas, ocasionalmente iba con ella a aquel escondrijo a pasar el tiempo y platicábamos sobre muchas cosas, ella había perdido totalmente la memoria y no sabía nada más allá de cuando despertó, era muy tranquila y sonriente cosa que me encanto cada día más, sin embargo, intentamos buscar su pasado pero el resultado fue nulo y quedo solamente como algo que ella no quería recuperar

lo más triste que viví fue en aquellas camas mirando a mis hermanos ser vencidos, sujetaba sus manos y oía lo último, ellos a pesar de irse lejos nunca olvidaron aquel día y prometían que nos veríamos de nuevo en aquel otro lugar donde estaríamos con nuestros maestros, la primera fue ninetales

Llegue a su casa tan rápido como pude y la encontré en cama muy enferma, había envejecido y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, con su voz gastada me hablo y platico sobre esos viejos recuerdos que me fueron gratos y hermosos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo

– me gustaría poder estar aquí más tiempo y esperarlos…espero que tú lo logres – me miro y sonrió a mis otros hermanos

– Ya han pasado tantos años pero no he perdido la esperanzas – añadió, suspiro pesadamente

– Cuando era joven tuve mucho miedo pero con ellos aprendí el valor de la familia y quería protegerlos algún día – dijo

– No era muy fuerte pero me hubiera gustado – sonrió de nuevo

– Pero no me arrepiento de nada –

Con felicidad nos miró y poco a poco cerro los ojos, sabía que todo era una despedida para aun así no logre evitar llorar, mi sollozo fue acompañado

En la mañana la sepultamos y colocamos flores encima junto a una piedra con su nombre, con recuerdos regresamos a nuestras vidas

Mi esposa cuidaba de la casa cuando no estaba y usualmente nos íbamos a bucear al fondo del mar para ver que tanto había cambiado y en pocas ocasiones use el barco del maestro para ir a altamar para revisar corrientes y también a usar el radio ya que en ocasiones podía escuchar una voz solo que muy ahogada en la estática, intente aclararla pero solo apuntaba las mismas letras

"p– r– o– n– t– o"

No sabía el significado pero investigue y volví a ir con braviary para saber pero resulto en nulo su saber, junto a mi esposa recorrimos en busca de respuestas solo que nunca hallamos alguna clara y volvimos solo para encontrar a audino en la casa, había llegado unos días antes de visita solo que al no estar mejor se quedó, la alegría lleno la casa y las charlas no parecían tener fin, no obstante, en una noche se despidió porque volvería a su hogar al siguiente día y sonreía mucho porque había podido ver una vez más los álbumes de los maestros, le gusto otra vez estar en su cama y comer de las bayas que crecían, respirar el aire salado de la playa y poder viajar al tienda del viejo tauros, todo le parecía encantador y precioso, no obstante, en la mañana siguiente fui a despertarla solo que no lo hizo, sonreía y con lágrimas la volví a despedir

Mande a llamar a mis hermanos que con la fuerza que tenían llegaron a la tumba, a ella la deje cerca de un árbol con vista al mar, con cuidado grabe una piedra enorme y la coloque encima, con palabras la despedimos y dejamos flores

Greninja vivía a unas horas de la casa, él había hecho un viaje que duro bastante hasta que volvió acompañado de aquella cocinera que hacia los chocolates que le encantaban, fue sorpresivo velo tan feliz

Me relato su viaje y lo tanto que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta aquella casa, permaneció con ella conociendo como lo preparaba y se quedó a aprender, sin embargo, para lo que sirvió fue para protegerla de unos ladrones que quisieron quitarle todo, no sonaba tan mal, ambos decidieron vivir en una casa abandonada no muy lejos. Solo a unas horas se encontraban en lo que había sido una pastelería y no me costaba mucho ir de vez en cuando

En los campos habíamos plantado mucho y cosechaba cada vez lo que podía llevar, era una vida tranquila la mía y aun no me sentía cansado, el tiempo era desgastante para los que conocía entre ellos greninja que se volvió más lento, azumarill vivía en una isla en aquellas playas y también se encontraba viejo pero alegre cosa buena en él. Tenía sueños con mis maestros y eran tan grandiosos que no deseaba despertar pero sentía la calidez de mi esposa recuperaba la razón volviendo a la realidad

Mis maestros llevan más de dos siglos sin aparecer pero no pierdo la esperanza de verlos junto a mis hermanos que ya debían estar alegres a su lado, los envidio pero no puedo ir contra el tiempo

Escribí cada memoria de mi vida en esta historia, quisiera poder contar más pero mi cuerpo y la edad no me han permitido del todo mover el bolígrafo pero espero que les haya entretenido

Con todo mi aprecio sr costa

Pd: hay más historias que contare más adelante o eso espero, y si tienen algo que aprecian nunca lo olviden porque no sabemos cuándo no lo tendrán

Hola

Gracias por leer esta historia, si me costó trabajo hacerlo y realmente el final iba a ser otro enserio muy diferente y frio, pero mejor opte por más optimista y por ello cambie un poco el rumbo pero si se da la oportunidad escribiré esos cambios

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla, y si lo desean pueden leer las otras historias que he creado

Gracias por leer y espero que se encuentren bien


	15. Chapter 15

La antena de señal

entre mi soledad miraba la televisión y también oía la radio de los maestros por donde aún se transmitía programación haciéndome pensar bastante sobre cómo era posible que en un mundo sin humanos existieran aun las comunicaciones, en mi mente imagine que había alguna cosa que ellos dejaron aunque era bastante imposible que eso fuera predicho. Desde el principio algunos de esos canales simplemente se apagaron y otros aun transmitían películas y viejos programas donde aún salían ellos bromeando o hablando sobre alguna cosa lo cual me ayudo mejor a comprender el lenguaje

Solo y en silencio me levante saliendo hacia la playa donde observe el mar soltando un enorme suspiro, sonreí un momento y volví dentro, sin demora arme una maleta para viajar y también algunos mapas de la región, antes de salir arregle la casa para que no hubiera problemas mientras estaba fuera

Emprendí mi viaje siguiendo la carretera hacia el desierto, ahí había una de esas estaciones o eso sabia porque en transmisiones la mencionaban, camine en silencio recordando cuando viajaba con el maestro encima de su camioneta, tranquilo observaba que las plantas y árboles crecían más en lugares donde no debían estar

Llegue a las afueras de la ciudad próxima, no había nada interesante ahí así que no perdí tiempo, el anochecer aún estaba a unas horas y avanzaría bastante con la luz que aún quedaba, hacia una tarde muy cálida y me sentía aun con muchas energías, aquel desierto quedaría a una semana pero tenía planeado ir por unas colinas próximas que no quedaban lejos de mi objetivo y me tomaría solo un día cruzarlas

Cuando tuve hambre me detuve en un claro y me senté a sacar mis alimentos de mi maleta, con modales fui mordiendo mis frutas mientras los acompañaba con esos panes que tauros había traído, no tenía mucha esperanza de que encontrara respuestas pero al menos podría saber algo más, aun me sentía con energía y confiaba que nada sucedería mientras me ausentaba de casa, unas semanas atrás había recibido las cartas de audino, ninetales, blastoise y greninja todos contándome sobre nuevos acontecimientos, cada uno tenía sus propias aventuras en aquellos pueblos, la guerra avanzaba por muchos lugares y agradecía que nada le pasara a ellos, descansado volví a andar ahora con más prisa de llegar al rio que se oía ir con bastante fuerza

Baje un largo sendero hasta la orilla del rio, me quite la maleta cerrándola por completo y fui sumergiéndome poco a poco en el agua dejándome llevar por la corriente, aquel rio había crecido bastante desde hacía unos años atrás por causa de las lluvias y era raro porque en ese tiempo era una cuarta parte, con facilidad pare por encima de las rocas del fondo concentrándome de no chocar

Nade por un día y medio, conocí a un par de magicarp que iban al mar para irse a un lugar más cálido cruzando el océano, era un buen plan por que el invierno se encontraba cerca de caer y nadie quería quedarse en el mismo lugar durante meses, yo solo me quedaba en casa y pocas veces iba al fondo del mar por algunas algas para comer durante las semanas

Llegue a mi parada y subí de nuevo a la superficie, descanse una hora relajándome, quedaba bastante camino donde el agua seria mínima pero me sentía con mucha más confianza por la gran fuerza que tenía y duraría caminando por aquel infértil lugar. Dormí una ligera siesta y en cuanto desperté retorne a mi viaje

Lo último que logre escuchar de la guerra era que bastantes islas más allá del norte habían desaparecido pero se decía que no hubo gran cantidad de muertos por lo que no fue una perdida muy grande en esas batallas, la ciudad próxima a casa también tuvo cambios en su población que en su mayoría eran soldados aunque la destrucción no eran demasiados, con el mapa en mano decidí tomar una autopista principal que me dejaba muy cerca y sin demasiado temor al nuevo mundo me adentre mucho mas

Las horas ahí eran totalmente silenciosas y al igual que mi hogar las plantas ya avanzaban por el asfalto, a la distancia habían casas completamente abandonadas en el olvido con muros rotos y ventanas ya destruidas, no podía imaginar que algún pokemon se haya quedado ahí a vivir y era comprensible, no les preste demasiada atención y me concentre en no encontrarme problemas. Sin embargo, entre el sonido de mis pasos escuche una voz bastante alegre en el aire por lo que me detuve un momento observando pero no parecía que hubiera algo ahí así que con poca preocupación proseguí al menos hasta que volví a oír aquella voz que tarareaba una canción, con intereses voltee a buscar hasta que halle el origen, en medio del paisaje había una gran roca, fui hacia ella rodeándola pero no encontré nada cosa que me saco más dudas, no obstante, canto de nuevo muy alegre, con la punta de mi garra toque la roca que enseguida se movió meciéndose, nunca había visto una que hiciera lo mismo por lo que con más fuerzas lo sujete y empuje. los primeros intentos fueron duros sin respuestas hasta que en un brote de furia arranque la roca de la tierra y la tire haciendo retumbar el suelo, observe el hueco sin encontrar nada más que tierra suelta, con más dudas me senté a cuestionarme si solo era causado por mi imaginación ante tal soledad

– oye! Que ha pasado? – bramo otra vez aquella voz, levante la mirada y un golem se tocaba la cabeza

– estaba tomando una siesta y ahora estoy aquí tirado – añadió, el tipo parecía la pokemon despreocupado que apenas prestaba atención

– y tú quién eres? – pregunte

– oh. Soy golem que viene del mar del norte – contesto con un tono bastante alegre

– ya veo, y a dónde vas? – pregunte

– A un lugar un poco más para mí, el mar es bueno pero demasiada agua – replico

– Entiendo, nos vemos – regrese al camino

Golem me había parecido inmaduro aunque era al primer pokemon que veía actuar así después de tanto tiempo, era muy relajante saber que aun podía existir la despreocupación con una época así, me acomode bastantes veces la maleta de mi caparazón por que no lograba estar lo suficiente cómodo, pero en medio de mi andar escuche su voz otra vez – oye espera! – exclamo con fuerza, di la vuelta e iba corriendo hacia mi

– a dónde vas?! – Pregunto, lo espere quieto hasta que estuvo cerca – al desierto – conteste

– genial, también voy en esa dirección – añadió

– Vi que también ibas por la autopista y pensé que tal vez tenías un asunto cerca – no llevaba nada cargando y sin prestarle demasiado tiempo camine

Fue a mi lado tarareando canciones

– y entonces que es lo que harás? Vas a vivir ahí? – pregunto

– Solo voy a buscar algo – respondí

– Yo iré a unas montañas cerca de ahí, me han dicho que el clima seco es muy bueno – dijo

– y que llevas ahí? – pregunto

– Mis cosas – replique

– oh, muchos de los pokemon que he conocido no llevan nada consigo – dijo

– si, tal vez porque ya están acostumbrados – comente

– vienes del norte no? Que hay por esos lugares? – pregunte con curiosidad

– la verdad los pokemon en algunos lugares son muy molestos, desde aquello solo pelean contra otros sin motivo y causan mucho dolor – dijo

– suena mal, y has sabido de algún ejercito? – pregunte

– No, nunca he oído de alguno – suspire

– que bien, y vivías en alguna ciudad o pueblo? – negó con la cabeza

– Cerca de donde vivía estaba una casa pero pocas veces me acerque – no sabía que decir ante la ignorancia de golem pero no podía juzgarlo

– llevas mucho viajando? – golem miraba hacia los arboles donde se podía ver gran cantidad de nidos

– unos meses y tú? – dijo

– Menos de una semana – me miro fijo

– Eres más pesado que yo y viajas rápido – comento

– y como es que lo haces? – dijo

– Tomo atajos – subió la mirada

– oh, suena demasiado complicado, yo solo camino en una dirección y me cuesta un poco más con los ríos – bramo con un tono de asombro

– Yo nado en ellos y viajo según la corriente – agregue

– Eso suena genial, me gustaría estar en el agua pero solo me debilito –

Con mi calma mire a la distancia donde se podía ver que aún quedaba mucho asfalto

– y alguna vez viste a las personas? – pregunte

– humanos? Creo que en la casa cerca de la playa vivía uno pero se veía muy antiguo – dijo

– y cómo era? – pregunte

– era viejo y solía sentarse por un largo tiempo mirando el mar, era lo único que hacia cuando me acercaba – contesto

– comprendo, y alguna vez llegaste a visitar pueblos? –

Medito por un momento

– Creo que una vez estuve cerca de una aldea, había mucho ruido así que baje a investigar por qué sonaba tanta música y no fui el único curioso – deduje que habría alguna fiesta pero de que sería era desconocido

– y tú? Los llegaste a conocer? – sonreí inconscientemente

– Sí, estuve con ellos años – golem quedo quieto antes de volver a mi costado

– enserio? Es cierto lo que cuenta algunos pokemon? – dijo

– que cuentan? – dije

– Bueno algunos me han dicho que eran muy violentos y otros que asesinaban a cualquiera fuera pokemon o humano – reí un momento

– No sé qué tipo de personas han visto pero con las que estuve era todo lo contrario – dije

– oh, cuéntame de ellos –

Golem se veía muy ansioso y no pude evitar emocionarme por hablar sobre ellos y así conté bastantes historias

Nos cayó la noche aun en la autopista y nos detuvimos a descansar, encendí una fogata para iluminar y saque un poco de mis raciones calentándolas, aquel lugar era frio y la luna apenas brillaba

– tienes algo más de comida? – dijo, lo mire un momento y empuje parte de mi ración

– Toma un poco – ceno y más tarde cayo del cansancio quedándome solo admirando el cielo estrellado

Por la mañana tome el desayuno y antes de que saliera el sol ya caminábamos, con una temperatura baja sentía el aire helado y aún quedaba bastante hasta la zona del desierto aunque se podía oler ligeramente sal en el aire casi como el mar

– entonces tus otros compañeros están lejos? Y no has ido a visitarlos? – pregunto

– Pocas veces he ido este año, están demasiado retirados – dije

– Bueno, es genial que tengas una familia yo siquiera sé dónde están mis padres – añadió

– Ya los encontraras – miro hacia los arboles

– sabes quisiera poder atravesar el mar e ir a otros lugares – se veía muy nostálgico

– una vez quise hacerlo pero la barca se fue hundiendo y volví pronto a la tierra antes de que cayera al fondo del mar –

Siendo alguien de tipo piedra caería muerto en el fondo

– y lo has intentado en botes grandes? – pregunte

– No, nunca llegue a encontrar uno así –

Avanzamos mucho y volvimos a descansar una hora, era muy callado

– y los otros pokemon con los que vivías, dónde están? – recostado en el pasto suspiro

– Unos se fueron y otros decidieron quedarse ahí – me sonó familiar

Pasando el medio día pause mi andar y mire el mapa, la desviación que llevaba al desierto ya estaba a medio kilómetro, enseguida pensé que podía caminar unas horas más y ya estaría ahí además el sol aun tardaría en ponerse

– y siempre llevas esos? – pregunto

– Solo cuando voy lejos – miro el mapa mientras lo doblaba para guardarlo

– se ve muy complejo, como es que lo entiendes? Sabes interpretar lo que está ahí? – asentí

– increíble, nunca había escuchado de un pokemon que pudiera hacerlo – dijo

– Sí, es algo sencillo realmente – agregue

– oh, tal vez un día también pueda hacerlo –

Incline la cabeza al verlo un poco imposible aunque no era malo tener sueños

– y que harás cuando termines tu búsqueda? – pregunto

– volver a casa y estaré ahí hasta que encuentro algo por hacer –

Pareció muy serio

– Suena muy aburrida tu vida cuando descansas – dijo

– Me gusta la tranquilidad – replique

– si pero es mejor salir –

No lo entendía del todo pero mire al frente

Unas horas después llegue a la desviación

– seguirás al desierto? – pregunte

– Sí, creo que de aquí puedo ver las montañas – contesto entre cerrando los ojos a la distancia

– Bueno, creo que estaremos un tiempo más juntos – dije

– Si – aun con luz anduvimos un tiempo más

La noche volvió a caer y el frio era más intenso, con los pocos leños que encontré logre encender una fogata que nos calentó en tanto comía de mis raciones

– oye y donde aprendiste a usar fuego? – dijo

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mí

– De mi familia – conteste

– pero eres un tipo agua, como es posible? – dijo

– me enseñaron – añadí

– Bueno, suena aún muy imposible –

Sonreí reacomodándome la maleta

– y te espera alguien ahí? – pregunte

– Eh, no….estoy solo pero los amigos siempre llegan así que me queda animarme para crear nuevos –

Con esa nueva energía brillaron sus ojos. La noche volvió y nos detuvimos ya sintiendo el aire seco

golem platico algunas cosas que acontecieron hace años, sin embargo, al escucharlo me di cuenta que su ignorancia evito que se metiera en problemas con pokemon del ejército, ellos había llegado hasta su zona pidiendo comida en cantidad cosa que sus compañeros no negaron y juntaron bastante, aquellos soldados muy felices cargaron cajas de madera que golem llamaba cascaras gigantes y se fueron avisando que volverían, los amigos de golem no le tomaron mucha importancia continuando con sus relajantes vidas, en su normalidad paso el tiempo hasta que regresaron exigiendo más comida la cual juntaron solo que esa vez fueron groseros y agresivos por lo cual bastantes se molestaron y respondieron a su provocación, una pelea muy corta se generó de aquello aunque pronto se apaciguaron los ánimos, se retiraron solo con una advertencia en la que traerían con ellos a mas pokemon soldados para someterlos, no obstante, ellos ya no volvieron más y la paz regreso

Enseguida supuse que aquello había sucedido antes de que la ciudad fuera quemada o cuando la guerra comenzó oficialmente en todo el mundo, pero realmente no podía ubicar una fecha exacta.

La noche prosiguió con tranquilidad hasta la mañana, en el transcurso de mi guardia en la distancia visualice un pequeño punto rojo parpadear, no aseguraba nada pero sentía que podía ser la antena o algún pokemon en la distancia aun así significaba que ya no estaba lejos

Al día siguiente por la tarde llegamos a mi destino, la antena de la noche anterior estaba iluminando con su antena en tanto suspire alegre

– Aquí es mi lugar – dije

– Suerte con tu viaje – añadí saliendo del asfalto

– oye te puedo acompañar? Creo que esa cosa me da curiosidad –

– No sé si sea buena idea dejar que vengas, yo solo voy a revisar algo rápido –

Golem se acercó enérgico

– bueno entonces será rápido –

Llegamos al frente de aquel edificio gris, tenía la puerta cerrada y cierta aura de oscuridad envolviéndola y no se oía nada en el interior

– aquí es? – pregunto golem

– Si – sin tardar golpee la puerta llamando y a pesar de tres intentos nadie respondió

– No hay nadie – dijo golem, comencé a caminar

– a dónde vas? – voltee un segundo

– A buscar una entrada – dije

– te sigo – caminamos bastante hasta la parte trasera donde igual había una puerta, golpee igual un tiempo más hasta que simplemente me aburrí de esperar, quien estuviera dentro no estaba interesado en visitas, mire bien el edificio hasta que halle una entrada en una ventila al nivel del suelo que estaba oculta detrás de unas cajas de madera que moví con facilidad, era un gran hueco por el que entre sin problema seguido de golem, especule que era una entrada de correo cosa común en esas estaciones donde llegaban cartas de muchas personas

– y ahora a dónde? – pregunto

– Iremos arriba – dije, asintió

No había mucho ahí más que cajas y cosas electrónicas arrumbadas sumado penumbra, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a un pasillo oscuro

– tienes fuego? – pregunto

– no lo necesitamos, iremos rápido – dije, guiados por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas subimos otros escalones, mire que habían oficinas cerradas pero nadie dentro, la mayoría de las computadoras estaban apagadas aunque las cortinas abiertas, en el último piso había un foco encendido y encima de la última puerta se leía "al aire" no me sentía del todo seguro que ahí hubiera un pokemon pero igual la respuesta estaría ahí

Pronto tocaba la perilla y con suavidad la gire empujando, el interior estaba oscuro solo con una pantalla encendida junto a una caja con focos de colores, me aproxime con lentitud notando que trasmitían una película, aquello estaba activo y no parecía que nadie intervenía

– qué es eso? – pregunto golem muy interesado

– una computadora o eso creo – conteste

– oh, y está viva? – pregunto

– No creo, solo las he visto pocas veces – dije

– oh, y que está haciendo? – pregunto

– Está trasmitiendo, manda señales – dije

– oh, no lo entiendo – bramo

– está bien, no es para tanto – camine por aquella sala y no había rastro de alguien vivo

Me senté un momento sobre el suelo pensando, aquello había estado prendido hacía tiempo aunque me preguntaba cómo era que tenía energía, muchas zonas ya estaban a oscuras por completo, y fue cuando me vino a la mente que tal vez tenían la misma máquina que usaba en casa, volví a ponerme de pie y fui a la puerta, ya sabía que sucedía y no había más por que quedarme

Después de que salió golem cerré la puerta y en el pasillo me encontré con un raichu que llevaba una charola con comida, los dos nos quedamos paralizados sin decir nada

– que…que haces aquí? – pregunto

– nada…..solo venía a ver quien vivía aquí – conteste

– no rompieron nada verdad? – sus mofletes chasqueaban

– no, solo quería ver quien estaba manteniendo activa la programación – conteste

– oh….disculpa si sueno amenazante, no he recibido a nadie en estos duros tiempos – dijo

– Yo me disculpo, no debí entrar sin permiso – dije

– está bien….quieres saber cómo es que sigue habiendo películas? – dijo, asentí, nos llevó de nuevo a la sala y dejando su charola en una de las mesas encendió las luces

– tu eres el que está manejando esto? – pregunte

– no, yo solo doy energía al edificio – contesto

– entonces como es que sigue activo el canal? – apunto a la computadora

– Ella es quien está encargada – dijo

– cómo? – pregunte, raichu se sentó a comer y nos contó su historia

Antes de que se fueran los humanos el acompañaba a uno del personal que se encargaba de la electricidad, era alguien bastante serio con su trabajo pero igual se daba su tiempo para oír música, raichu le ayudaba a recargar las células del generador y era sencillo, conoció a bastantes personas en la estación muchas de ellas amables y alegres, sin embargo, desaparecieron. Aquel lugar quedo en completo silencio, raichu al no saber qué hacer permaneció ahí unas semanas antes de pensar en irse

Tomo la mochila de su entrenador y algo de la comida solo que antes de llegar a la puerta hablaron por el altavoz

– Espera – dijo una voz humana, raichu reviso la sala de computadoras pero no había nadie más ahí

– Espera – volvió a decir, el levanto la voz

– quién eres? – pregunto

– Ven, necesito algo – raichu subió hasta la sala de control y entro pero no había nadie

– Acércate – con miedo avanzo un poco más

– quién eres? No reconozco tu voz – dijo

– Ven aquí, estoy cerca – dijo, raichu llego al monitor

– necesito que me ayudes – dijo el monitor

– en qué? – pregunto

– Que sigas dándome energía – replico

– Sé que necesitas alimento y te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo – añadió

– Necesito que sigas llenando las células del generador, y quiero que sigas mis instrucciones – dijo

Raichu tenía cierto temor pero creyó que aquello era una persona así que obedeció

Lo primero que ordeno el monitor fue apagar todas las computadoras y aparatos de los pisos inferiores ya que deseaba que el gasto fuera mínimo y no necesitaba desperdiciar, lo segundo fue activar los paneles solares y lo tercero fue ir llenando células una vez al día, todo eso fue agradecido. El monitor le dijo el lugar de la comida en el sótano donde tenían mucha aunque la mayoría era seca, el agua ahí llegaba por una llave así que no era muy necesario buscarla

Todo ese trabajo lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía mucho y en ocasiones se aburría preguntándose por que debería seguir ahí pero aquella voz era lo único humano aun con el

Él era algo parecido a mí pero sonaba demasiado solitario

– y que fin tenia salir a buscar esas cosas? – pregunte

– Déjame responder eso – dijo el monitor

– Aquello era para alimentar más mi programación, eso es lo único para lo que fui hecha – añadió

– Y al no haber humanos recurrí a raichu para hacerlo –

Se oía como una persona normal aunque era increíble que hablara

– entonces que pasara cuando no haya más energía? – pregunte

– Eventualmente me apagare, hasta ese momento seguiré transmitiendo –

Se oía muy sabia así que me aproxime

– sabes que paso con las personas? – aquel monitor se mantuvo en silencio

– eso va más allá de mi capacidad – dijo

– Bueno gracias –

Pregunte unas cosas más y al final sali con raichu hasta el pasillo

– te quedaras hasta que mueras? – pregunte

– No, ya encontrare a alguien que me supla – replico

– y tienes familia? – pregunte

– No, me iré en unos meses y tratare de tener una al menos antes de que me vuelva completamente viejo –

– entiendo, ten cuidado cuando salgas más allá de la autopista porque hay una guerra en progreso –

Asintió muy serio

– Además no es tan malo estar aquí, hay buen clima y comida suficiente para un tiempo más –

No terminaba de convencerme pero era su decisión

– Gracias por recibirnos, ahora nos iremos –

Abrió la puerta

– Con cuidado, espero que vayan bien y vuelvan cuando quieran – dijo

– Sí, ten cuidado y cuida de la estación –

Nos despedimos alejándonos de aquella antena de señal

Volvimos al asfalto en poco tiempo y me detuve

– Las montañas quedan más adelante, puedes verlas desde aquí – dije apuntando

– Sí, gracias por dejarme acompañarte –

– no hay problema, ten suerte en tu nuevo hogar –

Golem me miro y se veía muy nervioso

– vuelve sano a tu casa y salúdame a tus compañeros –

– sí, nos vemos –

Camine unos minutos antes de detenerme por escuchar pasos

– Ve a las montañas – dije

– solo quería preguntar si nos veremos de nuevo? Es que pensaba en lo que nos dijo raichu y realmente tengo miedo – dijo

Me rasque un momento la cabeza

– estarás bien, eres grande y bastante enérgico, no tardaras en encontrar a alguien –

– Además ya tomaste tu decisión y lo lograras –

Golem sonrió

– gracias, nos vemos amigo – asentí andando

El viaje era largo pero tenía bastante para pensar

aquel monitor me conto bastante, cuando los humanos se fueron se quedó encendida esperando alguna actualización pero no la hubo y no le quedo más que seguir adelante, ya que requería nuevos datos se integró a la red aun activa donde se alimentó durante semanas hasta que en el tiempo cada una de esas direcciones se apagaron por completo quedándose paralizada, ella estaba sola en sus asuntos hasta que se dio cuenta que aún quedaba un raichu viviendo ahí pero no le hablo por que no encontraba razón de tal acción

sin embargo, cuando él ya tenía planeado irse lo llamo para pedirle ayuda ya que la energía se iría escaseando poco a poco y necesitaba que alguien más la ayudara con eso, sabía que él se negaría por eso utilizo el alimento y el agua como pago, fue un buen trato por un poco de ayuda

en el tiempo libre el monitor investigo el paradero de los humanos encontrándose con muros, todos simplemente se fueron y como última acción mando señales para ver si alguien respondía y nunca fue recibida alguna en replica, más adelante cuando calculo que la comida iba a escasear mando a raichu a algunas casas próximas para buscar alimento y también programación que las personas solían guardar en chips, discos o aparatos, le dio imágenes de pista y también le enseño a leer mapas de los caminos cosa que le costó tiempo, aquellas pequeñas incursiones sucedieron durante años y aquel monitor sabía que en algún momento raichu se iría de alguna forma y aun desconocía si lograría estar activa para cuando volvieran las personas

no sabía decir si aquella maquina tenia corazón, sin embargo, sentí que los extrañaba tanto como yo a mi maestro, me propuse volver algún día para saber más sobre ella y como era que funcionaba

Estaba muy ansioso de saber que encontraría de regreso

Fin

Hola

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, pronto traeré más historias solo esperen y en ese tiempo porque no le dan una visita a mis otras historias que puede que te gusten


End file.
